nuestra mision de muerte
by melidragneel
Summary: Natsu y Gray en su mala vida juntos, mueren en un tragico accidente... los dioses le dan una segunda oportunidad a ambos en la cual deberan arreglar todo lo que hicieron mal en sus vidas, regresando del mas haya junto a un ángel que los giara a encontrar el camino correcto a la felicidad.(esto es NALU y GRUVIA) puede contener LEMMON y esenas con sangre y muerte.
1. antes de todo

Hoy les traigo una nueva historia, claro que eso no quiere decir que abandone la otra pero bueno espero que les guste ya que aquí nuestros amados personajes no son como los conocen

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del sexy, trolleador, maldito, amante del NALU… Hiro Mashima.

Esta historia es escrita por su servidora y Gim fullbuster… ADVERTENCIA puede contener LEMMON y escenas con sangre (gore del bueno)….

Capítulo 1: antes de todo.

Gray-¡Oye maldito!-Me grito goleando mi cabeza con una botella, haciendo que los vidrios caigan al suelo en pedazos.

Natsu-¡¿Qué haces idiota?!-Le grite, devolviéndole el golpe con un vaso de cerveza.

El bar en el que estábamos ambos, empezó a descontrolarse, y antes de que un golpe proveniente de un desconocido me alcanzara tome a mi compañero de la camisa y lo interpuse entre el puño y yo. Él cayó inconsciente en ese momento.

Natsu-Maldición- Murmure al verlo con los ojos cerrados, en el suelo y con su cabello mojado de cerveza.

Tome a mi amigo del brazo y con el rodee mi cuello, lo arrastre hasta la salida y salimos del lugar, mire las calle vacías y me di cuenta de que la hora paso rápido, cuando llegamos a aquel lugar era de día y ahora la noche estaba rodeándonos haciendo que mis ojos se fuercen para ver.

Gray-idiota…-escuche que me decía con la vos cansada y mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

Natsu-si sigues insultando mi persona te abandonare como aquella vez-le dije seriamente, no me respondió y lo tome como una aceptación.

Camine por la calle con él a rastras hasta que llegamos a nuestro departamento, al entrar lo deje tirado sobre el sillón y me di cuenta de que aún estaba inconsciente.

Suspire cansado y me acerque a la puerta para cerrarla pero inmediatamente me di cuenta de que en el piso yacía una carta, me incline y la tome en mis manos en cuanto vi aquel nombre con letras doradas mis ojos se abrieron haciendo que todo el cansancio que tenia se fuera.

Natsu-oye idiota despierta tenemos otro trabajo-le dije mientras lo movía para que despertara.

Gray-déjame flamita… quiero dormir aun me duele la cabeza-me respondió moviendo su brazo para querer golpearme lo cual no logro ya que me aleje.

Natsu-no puedes dormir, llego otra carta-cuando termine de hablar sus ojos se abrieron y de un salto se levantó del sillón.

Gray-¿y ahora qué?-me pregunto seriamente yo solo le extendí la carta.

Natsu-parece que no pudieron solas-le respondí sonriendo malvadamente mientras el leía en silencio.

Gray-¿iremos?-me pregunto dejando caer la carta sobre el sillón.

Natsu-claro… además creo saber que recompensa nos darán-dije seriamente a lo que mi compañero sonrió.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dispuestos a cumplir su trabajo ambos salieron del departamento, armados con sus trajes y armas especiales para lo que se dedicaban. En cuanto abandonaron la calle de su departamento se subieron a un auto que se encontraba alejado y del área donde vivían dentro de un galpón abandonado, antes de entrar miraron hacia ambos lados y comprobando que nadie se encontraba se adentraron encendiendo el auto para comenzar su viaje.

Natsu-ya llegamos-le señalo mientras su compañero conducía con una velocidad y habilidad notable.

Gray-sí, me pregunto cuando arreglaran este lugar-se quejó, mirando el viejo edificio frente a ellos.

Llegando a su destino detienen el vehículo frente aquel edificio, con cautela de no ser vistos se adentran, el lugar se encontraba oscuro por dentro, tranquilos comienzan a caminar por los viejos pasillos. Todo se encontraba rodeado de muebles viejos de oficina, papeles cubrían los suelos y cables viejos caían por los techos haciendo que las pocas luces que había titilaran.

En silencio e ignorando todo lo nefasto que los rodeaba caminaron hasta llegar a un ascensor, el fullbuster presiono un botón e inmediatamente el ascensor se abrió dejando ver dentro a un hombre de alta estatura, cabello blanco y mirada aterradora.

Natsu-buenas noches Elfman-dijo mientras se adentraba al ascensor junto a su compañero.

Elfman-¿les dieron otro trabajo?-pregunto seriamente mientras presionaba un botón que hiso que el aparato comenzara a descender.

Gray-si, al parecer tu hermanita nos odia y no nos deja descansar-le regaño sin mirarlo y dándole la espalda para esperar que las puertas se abrieran.

Elfman-lo siento, pero sé que ustedes son los únicos que pueden con ella-respondió apenado y apoyando una mano en su cabeza.

Natsu-¿es por eso que te coloco para apretar botones?-le dijo sonriendo burlón haciendo que el mayor se enoje.

El ascensor sonó, avisándole al par que se detuvieron en el piso que querían, el peliblanco presiono un botón y las puertas se abrieron dejando ver un salón lleno de escritorios con gente atendiendo teléfonos, ignorando la multitud que comenzaba a hacer murmullos sobre ellos, caminaron por el medio de todos hasta llegar a una gran puerta con un dibujo en ella.

Sin siquiera avisar sobre su presencia entraron al cuarto encontrándose con una joven peliblanca sentada sobre su silla de jefe mirándolos con una sonrisa amigable.

Natsu-hola jefa-saludo mientras caminaba detrás de su amigo.

Mira-bienvenidos mi querido dúo-le dijo amigable aun con su sonrisa en los labios.

Gray-déjate de formalidades, Mira, y dinos para que nos necesitabas-dijo seriamente mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos frente al gran escritorios mientras que su compañero hacia lo mismo sentándose en otro.

Mira-bueno al parecer sus compañeras no pudieron con el trabajo y terminaron atrapadas-dijo colocando sus manos juntas sobre la mesa para demostrar seriedad.

Natsu-lo sabía, asique esas linduras no pudieron-dijo riendo malvadamente a lo que su compañero también lo acompaño.

Gray-bien, y ¿qué quieres que hagamos?-

Mira-tendrán que ir por ellas para que nada quede en manos de ese hombre y ayudarlas a termina el trabajo-sonrió entregándoles una carpeta con papeles al pelirosa.

Natsu-tsk, yo no soy el nerd, ese es gray-se quejó arrojándole la carpeta al pelinegro quien la atrapo con agilidad.

Gray-¿Fiore?-pregunto leyendo lo que uno de los papeles decía.

Mira-sí, es allí, buena suerte mí querido dúo y recuerden nuestra regla principal….-

-no dejar testigos-dijeron ambos al unísono.

Mira-así es y también…-

-nada de sentimientos-dijeron nuevamente al unísono para luego voltear y alejarse.

Mientras caminaban por la calle para volver al auto asegurándose de que nadie los vea se adentraron en él.

Natsu-¿Por qué crees que existe esa tonta regla?-le pregunto irritado a su compañero.

Gray-no lo sé pero no importa, solo sé que nos agrupan con el mismo género para evitar romper esa regla-explico a lo que su amigo solo rio en carcajadas.

Natsu-y crees que personas como nosotros tienen derecho a enamorarse teniendo a tantas mujeres al rededor-

Gray-eres sabio amigo, pero no deberías tomarte a la ligera ese tema, no después de que nuestras amigas nos rechazaran, al parecer no las tenemos a todas-dijo seriamente a lo que el pelirosa paro su risa por una mirada seria.

Luego de una charla de cómo llegar a aquella ciudad marcada, llegaron a su apartamento, sin darles importancias a las mujeres durmiendo en sus cuartos tomaron sus maletas y sus artículos de trabajo para luego salir de nuevo hacia el auto.

Recorrieron las calles con una velocidad increíble ya que en la noche no circulaba ni un alma que impidiera que lo hicieran, hasta llegar a aquella ciudad vecina se adentraron al área del centro que con la oscuridad se veía solitaria, antes de detenerse procuraron que nadie estuviera presente y ya comprobado salieron del auto estacionándolo en una plaza.

Gray-entraremos por aquí-dijo golpeando con un plano en la mano el capo del auto.

Natsu-no es mejor por aquí-respondió señalando la entrada principal dibujada en los planos.

Gray-no idiota seremos atrapados rápidamente de esa forma, mejor deja que yo haga el plan-dijo golpeado a su compañero en el hombro para que le diera lugar.

Natsu-¿en qué área están ellas?-pregunto sacando la carpeta dentro del auto.

Gray-creo que están en el sótano-dijo quitándole la carpeta de las manos para comprobarlo el mismo.

Natsu-no seas idiota-se quejó arrebatándole la carpeta de las manos nuevamente-es obvio que ellas están en las habitaciones-señalo con su dedo un cuarto en la parte trasera de aquella residencia.

Gray-no puedo creer que diga esto pero… tienes razón, lo más probable es que estén en un área que nadie sospecharía, valla y yo que te creía estúpido-

Ignorando los insultos de su amigo pensando en que luego se vengaría, suspiro irritado y rápidamente ambos sacaron su equipo del asiento trasero. Los trajes de ambos eran iguales, sacos negros camisa blanca debajo, y pantalones negros al igual que sus zapatos, en lo único que se diferenciaban era que en la camisa del pelirosa donde tendría que estar la corbata había una bufanda a cuadros con forma de escamas, mientras que en la de gray el traje estaba completo con su corbata negra lisa en el cuello a excepción de un collar en forma de cruz colgando de él.

Del maletero del auto sacaron un bolso de viaje, de él sacaron una ametralladora perteneciente al pelirosa y un arma simple por emergencia, Natsu coloco el arma grande en su espalda y la pequeña en un escondite a un lado de su tobillo. Antes de terminar de prepararse con sus armas el pelinegro le entrego un cuchillo de cazador.

Natsu-no necesito eso, tú eres el del filo-dijo molesto a lo que su compañero solo hiso una mueca.

Aceptando la estupidez de su amigo guardo de la misma forma que su amigo el cuchillo en su tobillo, de dentro del bolso saco dos filosas katanas que al hacerlas rosar contra aquella tela gruesa cortó un trozo haciéndole un gran tajo.

Natsu-oye, era el único bolso de equipaje sano-le regaño al ver el enorme trozo faltante de tela.

Gray-lo siento flamita, compraremos otro-se quejó serrando el capo del auto con fuerza.

Natsu-¿compraremos? Me vuele a manada hielito, tú me compraras uno nuevo-le dijo señalándolo acusadoramente.

Girando sus ojos irritado toma en sus dos manos sus armas, las cruzó en su espalda haciendo que estas choquen provocando un sonido escalofriante.

Gray-deja de quejarte y vamos-dijo empujándolo para que camine.

Natsu-si, si… después de todo, esas bellezas nos esperan-sonrió malvadamente a lo que su compañero lo observo seriamente.

Gray-no olvides nuestras reglas tonto-le dijo haciendo que le correspondiera la mirada.

Natsu-no te preocupes solo me divierto, no hay ningún sentimiento en esto y estoy seguro que tú haces lo mismo-respondió señalándolo burlón.

Gray-claro que si lo hago, no soy tan débil como para caer en algo como eso-dijo aun seriamente.

Mientras caminaban hacia la residencia donde debían trabajar, se detuvieron un momento para observar los guardias que rodeaban toda la manzana. El pelinegro en una seña con su cuchillo de cazador le hiso una señal a su compañero de avanzar, siguieron hasta la parte de atrás para divisar el balcón en donde suponían las muchachas a rescatar se encontraban.

Gray-oye cúbreme-le dijo señalando a los tres guardias caminando por el frente de las rejas uno detrás del otro.

El pelirosa asintió y gray presiono con fuerza su cuchillo, lentamente se arrastró por los arbustos hasta llegar cerca del primer guardia, mientras que Natsu apuntaba con su arma pequeña a la cabeza del segundo guardia delante del primero.

Natsu-apresúrate idiota mi bella me espera-murmuro ansioso al ver que su compañero no hacia ningún movimiento.

Antes de que pudiera pestañar pudo ver como la garganta del primer guardia era cortada con velocidad, la sangre callo en la espalda del segundo, en cuanto volteo solo pudo ver a su compañero muerto en el suelo pero antes de que pudiera inclinarse una bala silenciosa le atravesó el cráneo dejándolo muerto al instante.

Gray-falta uno-murmuro ahora corriendo con una gran velocidad por los arbustos hasta llegar al tercer guardia que por lo cautelosos que fueron no se enteró de nada.

Rápidamente el pelinegro se colocó detrás de él y aprisiono su cuchillo en la garganta del hombre.

Gray-tu nos servirás... si haces algún sonido are que mi francotirador te mate-le murmuro en el oído amenazante mientras presionaba su arma aún más contra su cuello haciéndolo temblar.

Guardia-malditos… ¿ustedes son los ángeles naranja y blanco verdad?-dijo nervioso al sentir como un arma que no podía ver le apuntaba a la cabeza.

Gray-así es parece que nuestros nombres se expanden-dijo sonriendo malvadamente a lo que el hombre tembló.

Natsu-deja de jugar heladera con patas-se quejó apareciendo detrás de el con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

Gray-tienes razón flamita... Vamos por nuestras hermosuras-

Con el hombre a rastras y con su boca cubierta con una vieja cinta negra caminaron nuevamente hacia los arbustos. El plan iba perfecto pero lo que pasaría a continuación no estaba en sus planes…

Fin del capítulo 1.

Bueno que les pareció… sé que es una historia diferente a las que escribo pero realmente quería escribirla asique déjenme sus comentarios.

Reviews please.


	2. antes de la muerte

Capítulo 2: antes de la muerte.

Gray-¿Cuál es la forma más rápida de entrar?-le pregunte golpeándolo con el mango de mi espada entre los ojos.

Guardia-no lo sé, solo nos contrataron para proteger por fuera-me dijo con la vos agitada y agachando su cabeza para tranquilizar su dolor.

Natsu-maldición esto no nos sirve, mátalo y entremos cruzando la reja-me dijo mi compañero a lo que asentí y tome mi katanas con fuerza para levantarla en el aire.

Guardia-espera-me suplico levantando su cabeza- creo que tengo una forma de entrar, pero primero tienen que ir por un área sin reja-nos dijo casi llorando del miedo.

Natsu-¿hay un área sin reja?-pregunto la flamita algo confundido.

Guardia-sí, pero es el área con más guardias ya que ahí es donde se encuentra lo que debemos proteger-

En cuanto término de hablar tome el cuello de su camisa y lo acerque a mi rostro, el miedo de ese hombre era notable pero no me importo después de todo ese es mi trabajo, dar miedo…

Gray-¿Qué es lo que ahí hay?-le pregunte seriamente.

Guardia-bueno… nadie sabe pero los rumores dicen que hay dos mujeres muy hermosas que solo el jefe puede ver… aunque se escuchan ruidos, gritos de mujeres, asique suponemos que es cierto-me dijo asiendo que mis dientes se presionen con fuerza por el enojo.

Natsu-les hacen daño a nuestras preciosuras… malditos, me las pagaran-se quejó casi gritando y queriendo irse hacia el lugar.

Gray-espera idiota, primero hay que deshacerse de los guardias-le dije seriamente a lo que el asintió.

Volví la mirada hacia el hombre en el suelo, saque una de mis katanas y la apoye en su cuello, el me miro a los ojos y antes de que dijera algo corte su garganta haciendo que la sangre casi me alcanzara.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Con seriedad en sus rostros se dirigieron hacia el área señalada por el ahora hombre muerto, cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que lo que el guardia dijo era cierto, todo a su alrededor estaba rodeado de personas armadas, pero sus trajes eran diferentes a los de los otros hombres estos llevaban sacos azules y pantalones del mismo color sus armas cubrían sus espaldas y algunos de ellos tenían espadas.

Natsu-son demasiados-murmuro en vos baja para que solo su compañero lo escuche.

Gray-si… supongo que el jefe esta menos cubierto-respondió también en un murmuro.

En el momento de prepararse para lo que se aproximaba, el pelirosa lleno su arma con todas las balas que sus bolsillos tenían y también cargando la pequeña la guardo en el escondite de su tobillo, mientras que el pelinegro sacaba más cuchillos pequeños de caza para colocarlos colgados y a disposición en los costados de su pantalón.

Natsu-muy bien ángel blanco…-

Gray-hora de la masacre por las damas, ángel naranja-

Dicho esto ambos corrieron con gran velocidad hacia donde el grupo de guardias se encontraba, con rápidos movimientos el pelirosa disparaba a la cabezas dejándolos muertos al instante, mientras que el pelinegro arrojaba sus cuchillos entre los ojos para también matarlos al instante.

En cuanto los cuerpos cayeron al suelo casi al mismo tiempo por la igualdad de velocidad en sus movimientos, Natsu recargo su arma mientras gray recuperaba sus cuchillos sacándolos de las cabezas sin vida.

Gray-debemos entrar por ahí-dijo señalándole a su compañero una pared de arbustos.

Natsu-entonces tendrás que cortar hielito-le dijo seriamente mientras el pelinegro se acercaba y sacaba de su espalda ambas espadas.

Gray-tu cúbreme-le dijo mientras colocaba ambas katanas frente a él.

Sus filos se cruzaron y dejando el rostro del pelinegro en medio de estas murmuro unas palabras para sí cerrando sus ojos y en cuanto estos se abrieron sus brazos comenzaron a moverse con agilidad cortando todo el césped seco frente a él y dejando que avance para seguir cortando.

Gray-ahora es tu turno-dijo unas ves atravesado el umbral de césped cortado.

El pelirosa obedeció y se acercó al muro de la casa, apoyo una mano en ella y cerro sus ojos para concentrarse, luego de unos segundos sus ojos se abrieron con brusquedad y se volteo para señalarle hacia arriba a su compañero.

Sobre ellos se encontraba un balcón, sin dudar de la habilidad del pelirosa, gray se aleja unos pasos, rápidamente corre hacia su amigo y este lo ayuda a impulsarse con las manos arrojándolo en el aire y haciendo que caiga dentro del balcón.

Natsu-apresúrate maldito-se quejó murmurándole y viéndolo desde abajo.

Gray-sierra la boca si no quieres que te deje afuera-respondió también murmurando enojado.

Rindiéndose ante lo que dijo se calla, dentro del bolsillo de su saco el pelinegro saca una soga fina pero resistente, se la arroja y este sube con facilidad al estar acostumbrado. En cuanto ambos llegan al balcón el pelirosa vuelve a apoyar su mano sobre el vidrio de aquella ventana.

Gray-¿están ahí?-le pregunta seriamente a lo que el pelirosa se separa de la pared y voltea para asentir.

Natsu-puedo sentir el calor de ambas-dijo sonriendo malvadamente.

Gray-que esperas abre la puerta-le exigió enojado y perdiendo la paciencia.

Natsu-lo siento pero la tuya no está aquí, está en la otra habitación-dijo señalándole el balcón de al lado.

Sin responderle, el pelinegro salta hacia el otro lado cayendo de cuclillas, al incorporarse se da cuenta de que su compañero ya no estaba y que se adentró al cuarto sin su orden.

Gray-maldito idiota-murmuro para sí al ver la estupidez de su amigo.

Siguiendo los pasos de Natsu, saca su cuchillo guardado en su tobillo y con cuidado comienza a hacer presión sobre el cerrojo, luego de pocos intentos logra abrirla…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Entre en el cuarto dejando atrás a mi compañero, en cuanto entre todo se encontraba oscuro busque una luz pero luego me arrepentí ya que podría ser peligroso, pero entonces escuche un sonido parecido a un quejido de dolor.

-¿volviste maldito?-escuche de repente de un lugar en el cuarto.

No respondí nada y me acerque en silencio hacia donde estaba, supe que era ella, no necesitaba luz para poder distinguir su deseable cuerpo, observe bien la situación y por un momento me preocupe, sus manos estaban atadas contra el muro haciendo que ella se sostenga sobre sus pies, y su ojos estaban cubiertos por una venda negra que no le permitía ver nada.

En mis fantasías siempre quise tenerla así, atada para que se entregara al placer que le pudiera brindar, pero eso solo paso una vez ya que ella se negaba a romper esa estúpida regla… Lucy Heartfilia, también conocida como estrella celestial, maldición, hasta su alias es sexi.

Lucy-si bienes otra vez por información, ya te dije que no hablare-dijo enojada mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza.

Me acerque a ella y pude notar golpes en sus piernas, brazos y mejilla, algo dentro de mi estaba por estallar, debía matar a alguien por arruinar tan perfecto cuerpo o al menos devolverle todas y cada una de las heridas provocadas en ella.

Lucy-¿Qué? Ahora no preguntaras nada-dijo seriamente a lo que no pude evitar sonreír con maldad.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, el pelirosa se acerca más a donde colgaba la rubia, su traje se encontraba destruido, los pantalones de cuero que se pegaba a su cuerpo estaba rasgado en los costados su camisa blanca se encontraba con trozos faltantes que dejaban ver su ombligo y uno de sus brazos.

Lucy-si no habla maldito…-

Natsu-oye tranquila espíritu-dijo haciendo que la rubia se sorprenda pero que inmediatamente sus dientes se cerraran con fuerza.

Lucy-¿Qué haces aquí ángel?-pregunto enojada y moviendo su cuerpo en un intento inútil de liberarse.

Natsu-vine a rescatarte… pero si prefieres puedo irme-dijo de forma burlona mientras volteaba dándole la espalda.

Lucy-maldición, está bien ayúdame idiota-renegó haciendo que detrás de su venda se notara su ceño fruncido.

Natsu-valla, si me llamas de esa manera creo que no tengo opción-dijo volviendo hacia ella para quitarle la venda de sus ojos.

Lucy-creo que preferiría quedarme con la venda-se quejó al encontrarse con sus ojos.

Obedeciendo su queja el pelirosa vuelve a colocarle la venda, antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo contra eso, su boca es callada por la suya en un beso desesperado, que le hace perder sus sentidos haciendo que caiga por completo correspondiéndole hasta quedarse sin aire y se ven obligados a separarse.

Lucy-maldito, desátame para poder golpearte-dijo seriamente y con la respiración agitada por el beso.

Natsu-claro espíritu, pero te advierto que luego me lo recompensaras-le respondió seductoramente al oído para luego comenzar a quitar la sogas que sujetaban sus muñecas dejándola libre.

Lucy-ángel, si vuelves a hacer eso te matare-se quejó mientras se quitaba la venda para verlo enfurecida.

Natsu-vamos espíritu, solo fue un momento de debilidad al verte tan indefensa-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

En un rápido movimiento su brazo atrapo su cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo, sorprendida por su acto lo empuja pero al ver que su fuerza era mayor solo se dedica a mirarlo enojada a los ojos.

Lucy-ya te lo dije una vez ángel naranja, lo que paso, no se volverá a repetir-dijo enfrentando su mirada para luego empujarlo con fuerza para lograr liberarse de su agarre.

Natsu-eso lo veremos mi hermoso espíritu celestial-susurro para si al ver como la rubia tomaba sus armas de un rincón del cuarto junto a un comunicador.

Lucy-¡lluvia!-grito presionando el botón del comunicador-maldición agua ¿estás ahí?-llamo nuevamente sin conseguir respuesta.

Natsu-él fue por ella, no te preocupes, tal vez aun no la encontró-dijo mientras se colocaba a un lado de ella.

Lucy-no, agua es débil junto a ese idiota, debo ir por ella-dijo tomando su laso para colgarlo a un lado de su cintura y una ametralladora para colgarla a su espalda al igual que el pelirosa.

Natsu-no puedes ir, nosotros debemos buscar al jefe para completar su trabajo de una vez-dijo tomando su brazo para detenerla.

Lucy-acaso no me escuchaste, agua es débil, si los dejo solos…-

Natsu-déjalos que se diviertan, tú también tuviste tu diversión cuando ella trabajaba-dijo seductoramente a lo que la rubia suspiro cansada.

Asiéndole caso asiente cansada, el pelirosa le sonríe y luego da media vuelta para salir del cuarto junto con ella, en cuanto salen se dirigen con cautela hacia un cuarto que según la información dada, el jefe se encontraría dentro.

Natsu-maldición-murmuro llamando la atención de la rubia.

Lucy-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto empuñando su arma por precaución.

Natsu-debes salir de aquí, ve por gray y dile que venga hacia aquí, llévate a agua y salgan-dijo seriamente en un murmuro para que solo ella lo escuche.

Lucy-pero...-

Natsu-Lucy no me contradigas y solo hazlo- la interrumpió enojado.

Lucy-valla, debe ser muy grave para que me llames por mi nombre Natsu-dijo sonriendo malvadamente lo que hiso que enfurezca aún más.

Natsu-has lo que te digo maldición-dijo levantando la vos un poco pero aun manteniéndola baja.

Lucy-está bien-se quejó inflando sus mejillas para luego voltear y alejarse con cuidado de no ser vista.

Pasado unos minutos el sonido de los pasos de su compañero se acercaba a su ubicación, sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia o voltear a verlo, el pelirosa comienza a caminar escondiéndose en las sombras para acercarse a ese cuarto totalmente cerrado.

Gray-oye idiota, no piensas decirme que sucede-hablo luego de seguir sus pasos por las sombras.

Natsu-bueno…. Solo sé que ellas no deben estar aquí cuando entremos-dijo volteando levemente para mostrarle una mirada seria.

Gray-¿tu instinto otra vez?-

Natsu-¿alguna vez me equivoque?-le pregunto con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Sin responderle, lo sobre pasa y se acerca a la puerta para terminar frente a ella, mientras Natsu se dedicaba a cubrir su espalda. Asegurado el perímetro abren la puerta para poder entrar.

Gray-no está-dijo luego de unos minutos de revisar todo dentro de la habitación.

Natsu-espera-advirtió al escuchar un sonido extraño.

Caminando despacio para no hacer ruido, comienza a observar con cautela todos los rincones en busca de lo que provocaba esos sonidos, mientras su compañero solo lo observaba hacer su trabajo con una mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando el mango de la espada, preparado para atacar a lo que sea que llegara a encontrar.

Gray-estás seguro de que no debemos buscar en otro lado…-

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando el pelirosa lo callo raspando su lengua, se acercó a una pequeña hendidura a un lado de la ventana y al encontrar el objeto sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido y antes de que pudiera voltear para cubrirse o alejarse el sonido entrecortado se convirtió en un chirrido seguido y ensordecedor que hiso que cubrieran ambos sus oídos.

Gray-¡Natsu!-

Natsu-¡gray!-

Sus voces eran apenas audibles para ambos, sus miradas suplicaban que el sonido se detenga pero en cuanto levantaron la vista para poder decirse algo como siempre hacían en cada trabajo sin necesidad de palabras, una fuerte luz los cubrió a ambos provocando que cayeran al suelo, inconscientes.

Aquel sonido no se detenía, perdiendo la conciencia lentamente el sonido comenzaba a hacerse cada vez menos audible, antes de poder dormir y sintiendo como su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar de dolor, ambos se miraron y sin que el otro entendiera sus palabras cayeron por fin en un profundo sueño.

Natsu, gray-te veré del otro lado, amigo-

Fin del capítulo 2.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado.

Noo murieron, pero bueno ya van a ver que va a pasar.

Reviews please.


	3. antes de la vida

Capítulo 3: antes de la vida.

¿Estoy durmiendo? ¿Estoy inconsciente? O…. ¿estoy muerto?

Todo es oscuro a excepción de esa lámpara iluminando este vacío donde estoy solo, una lámpara que provoca un círculo de luz en donde yo me encuentro parado observando todo en busca de alguna repuesta.

Natsu-¿Qué es este lugar?-me pregunte al no recordar nada de como llegue a estar encerrado en la oscuridad.

Antes de que diera un paso sentí un dolor increíble en mi cabeza, podía sentir como un sonido ensordecedor me explotaba por dentro haciéndome gritar de dolor, me arrodille cubriendo mis oídos, observe desesperado alguna salida pero no lograba ver nada.

-pronto pasaras ángel-escuche una vos desconocida pero que a la vez me calmo.

Quería grítale a quien fuera que me estaba haciendo esto, pero no lograba escuchar mi vos, antes de que pudiera caer inconsciente el sonido cesó, dejándome derrotado sobre el suelo.

-eso fue un castigo por tus errores, ángel naranja-nuevamente esa vos, aun no podía ver nada hasta que a mi lado tirado en el suelo en la misma posición que yo pude ver a mi compañero quien se retorcía en su lugar cubriendo sus oídos y gritando.

Natsu-¡gray!-grite acercándome a él para intentar ayudarlo.

-no podrás hacer nada, ahora es su turno-me dijo esa vos, a lo que yo comenzaba a buscarla con desesperación.

Cuando voltee nuevamente me di cuenta de que su dolor se detuvo, y quedo en estado de shock, tome su camisa y comencé a moverlo para que reaccionara, el abrió sus ojos y me miro sorprendido.

Gray-¿Dónde?-no pudo terminar de preguntarme ya que una luz más fuerte que aquella lámpara comenzaba a aparecer detrás de mí.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de gray ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Observe como mi compañero miraba detrás de él, esa luz extraña se hacía cada vez más fuerte obligándonos a cerrar nuestros ojos por el fuerte brillo.

-¿ángeles?-dijo una vos cuando la luz se hiso más leve permitiéndonos abrir nuestros ojos.

Natsu-¡quién eres maldito!-grito enojado mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Esa persona se hiso más clara, su cabello era rubio y corto, su rostro era de una hombre de edad y vestía un traje negro, lo observe sorprendido, no sabía que sucedía pero en cuanto observe a mi amigo querer acercarse para golpearlo Salí del trance y me levante de mi lugar para ayudarlo.

-no se molesten-dijo para luego levantar su mano y provocar que el sonido aparezca de nuevo en nuestras cabezas.

Gray-maldito-dije casi gritando y sintiendo mi cabeza a punto de explotar por el dolor.

-si intentan hacer algo como eso nuevamente, los are volver al infierno-nos dijo bajando su mano y haciendo que el dolor se detenga.

Estaba confundido, ¿Por qué este hombre hablaba del infierno? Sentía que me estaba volviendo loco o que todo era un extraño sueño.

Natsu-¿infierno? ¿Eres dios o algo parecido?-pregunto irritado y levantándose nuevamente para mirarlo de frente mientras yo lo imitaba para pararme a su lado.

-así es-respondió seriamente sorprendiéndonos a ambos.

Gray-debe ser una broma-murmure a lo que el idiota a mi lado se rio.

Natsu-¿es serio quieres que creamos eso?-dijo riendo divertido.

-bueno… ¿Cómo se los puedo demostrar?-nos preguntó tomando su barbilla para pensar en algo.

Gray-tal vez diciéndonos algo que solo nosotros sepamos, si eres un dios deberías saberlo todo-le dije seriamente comenzaba a creer que me estaba volviendo loco en serio por hablar tantas estupideces.

-está bien-dijo seriamente para luego señalar a Natsu.

Natsu-¿Qué?-

-Natsu Dragneel 23 años también conocido como ángel naranja por usar armas de fuego, creciste en Japón junto a tu ahora compañero de trabajo, eres uno de los mejores en lo que haces y tu más grande secreto es que una de las reglas más importantes de tu organización-

Natsu-¿he? ¿Cómo es que?-pregunto nervioso y abriendo sus ojos ante cada palabra.

Antes de que siguiera hablando el hombre me señalo a mí haciendo que me preocupara.

-gray fullbuster 24 años, también conocido como ángel blanco por tu afán de utilizar armas frías como el hielo al contrario de tu compañero y tu más grande secreto es que jamás has logrado sentirte seguro sobre romper la regla como lo hiso el-

Gray-maldición…. Entonces es cierto…-murmure al seriamente mientras el bajaba su brazo para guardar sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Natsu-si eres dios… ¿eso significa que estamos muertos?-pregunto a lo que yo prestaba más atención.

-si-respondió para luego voltear dejándonos sorprendidos.

Nos quedamos esperando a que volviera a hablar pero solo comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta para salir de donde sea que estábamos…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sin decirse nada se miraron mutuamente para indicarse que debían seguirlo, en paso tranquilo caminaron detrás de él en silencio hasta que el pelinegro lo rompió.

Gray-entonces…-dijo curioso haciendo que su compañero voltee a verlo mientras seguían caminando-estuviste con ella, creí que habías dicho que nunca lo harías-dijo seriamente haciendo que el otro se sonrojara.

Natsu-s…si iba a contártelo pero… no creí que fuera importante, después de todo no estaba exactamente rompiendo las reglas, jamás llegue a sentir algo -dijo cambiando su mirada por una seria al terminar de hablar.

Gray-bueno eso no es lo que él dijo-se burló señalando al hombre que caminaba frente a ellos.

Natsu-cierra la boca, jamás romperé esa estúpida regla, solo fue por acuerdo mutuo para darnos placer en un momento de debilidad además…-dijo mirándolo divertido-no soy como tú, ¿en serio estas tan inseguro?, eso significa que tu sí rompiste la regla-dijo señalándolo acusadoramente con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Gray-idiota, solo pensé que si hacia algo estaría rompiendo las reglas, pero estoy seguro de que también seria por placer, jamás sentiría algo-dijo seriamente sorprendiendo a su amigo.

-muy bien llegamos-dijo haciendo que ambos prestaran atención.

Delante del hombre se abrieron unas puertas de par en par, al abrir ambos se sorprendieron al encontrarse con un grupo de personas sentadas sobre sillas altas, cada una de ella eran mujeres con vestidos blancos de straples y cabello largo hasta la cintura…

-siéntense-les dijo a ambos señalándoles un par de sillas más bajas que las demás.

Asiendo caso y confundidos se sentaron frente a todas las mujeres mientras el hombre s tomaba lugar en medio de todas.

Gray-¿y ahora qué?-pregunto enojado al presentir que el silencio comenzaba a rodearlos.

-Gray fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, están aquí por haber desatado en sus almas todos y cada uno de los pecados capitales por consecuencia de ello ambos deberán rehacer sus almas desde un principio-dijo una de las mujeres haciendo que se sorprendan.

Natsu-¿de qué hablan?-pregunto confundido a todos los presentes.

-sus almas volverán a la vida-dijo ahora el hombre con seriedad en su mirada.

Gray-¿volver a la vida? ¿Rehacer nuestras almas?-

Natsu-¿Qué clase de broma es esta? Ustedes no pueden hacer esto-

-¡silencio!-grito callándolos a ambos.

-si sus almas no son sanadas volverán al infierno de donde los rescataron para pasar una eternidad de sufrimiento, su deber ahora es devolvernos el favor ayudando a uno de nuestros ángeles, a cambio ella les ayudara a tener una vida de paz en el mundo-dijo una de las mujeres.

Natsu-¿un ángel nos ayudara? Maldición, cada vez entiendo menos-dijo tocando su cabeza confundido.

-déjame explicarte-dijo nuevamente el hombre-ustedes volverán a la vida acompañados de nuestro ángel a prueba, quien tomara su examen con su ayuda, generalmente tomamos pecadores es por eso que los elegimos a ambos luego de su muerte, con su ayuda tendrán que rehacer su vida reparando cada error que hayan cometido, si no se cumple nada de lo requerido en el examen en el plazo de un año ambos deberán volver a la muerte y sus almas descasaran eternamente en el infierno junto a los demás pecadores-dijo seriamente haciendo que un silencio los rodee.

Natsu-re… rehacer… nuestras vidas…-

Gray-¿eso quiere decir que volveremos a nacer?-pregunto desesperado por la respuesta.

-no, su vida empezara en donde la dejaron-respondió calmando a ambos.

Gray-está bien lo aremos-dijo seriamente a lo que su amigo lo miro sorprendido.

Natsu-pero… nuestro trabajo…-

-su trabajo seguirá normalmente… si quitamos eso de sus vidas podría cambiar el curso del examen-dijo una de las mujeres con una sonrisa amigable.

-Natsu, gray, su nueva vida comenzara a partir de ahora… buena suerte-dijo para luego levantar su mano provocando nuevamente el sonido ensordecedor en sus cabezas y haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo gritando de dolor.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cerré mis ojos y sujete mi cabeza con fuerza, no sabía que sucedía pero solo sé que mis ojos y mis sentido comenzaban a perderse, perdiendo también la visión de aquel lugar y esas personas que cada vez se hacían más borrosas…

-¡Natsu!-escuche una vos llamarme y sujetando mi camisa para moverme.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con su mirada desesperada y llena de lágrimas, moví mis ojos levemente para ver a mi lado y observe a mi compañero siendo sujetado por lluvia quien también lloraba desesperada.

Natsu-gray…-murmure haciendo que ella abra sus ojos sorprendida y que una sonrisa aparezca en sus labios.

Lucy-¡Natsu mírame!-me grito moviéndome para que no volviera a cerrar mis ojos.

Lo intente, intente seguir mirando sus ojos pero, no pude, ya estaba agotado, cerré mis ojos y me quede dormido…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de gray ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Abrí mis ojos y observe todo a mí alrededor, no sabía dónde estaba, mi cabeza me dolía y no podía moverme, estaba por volver a dormir pero de repente sentí como algo hacia presión sobre pecho.

Gray-oye…-la llame al verla dormir sobre mi pecho.

Su cabello azul caía sobre la sabana que me cubría y sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre mi cuerpo para descansar en él, observe su rostro y sus ojos estaban cerrado, estaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente que no quise despertarla.

Natsu-¿tú también?-

Su vos se escuchaba cerca, voltee mi cabeza levemente y lo observe sobre una cama a un lado de la mía, su cabeza estaba vendada y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una sabana como la mía, apenas podía moverme asique solo me dedique a mover mi mano para demostrarle que lo escuchaba.

Natsu-crees que deberíamos despertarlas-me dijo, fue entonces que me di cuenta de que Lucy estaba recostada a su lado abrasándolo y descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Gray-¿estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?-le pregunte con una sonrisa que él me correspondió negando con la cabeza.

Natsu-oye-me llamo haciendo que voltee nuevamente a verlo-tuve un sueño extraño-me dijo seriamente mientras rodeaba a Lucy con su brazo.

Gray-¿tú también?-le pregunte sorprendido.

-no fue un sueño-escuchamos ambos.

En cuanto miramos frente a nosotros pudimos ver a una chica, su cuerpo era pequeño y nos sonreía, traía un vestido rosa y su cabello era rubio hasta su cintura, a cada lado de su cabeza traía unos extraños accesorios y a cada segundo que pasaba todo se tornaba aún más extraño.

-mi nombre es Mavis Vermillon, soy el ángel asignado para tomar el examen juntos, será un placer ayudarlos a rehacer su vida…-

Natsu-oye gray-me llamo ignorando que la persona frente a nosotros seguía hablando-¿todo esto es real o estamos drogados?-me dijo confundido.

Gray-creo que si lo es, después de todo estoy seguro de que estuvimos muertos-le respondí igual de confundido que el…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aun ignorando que la joven frente a ellos seguía hablando se miraron alarmados y sin siquiera decirse nada, liberaron un grito de horror que alarmo a ambas chicas durmiendo e inclusive a la muchacha quien se cubrió sus oídos por el fuerte grito…

Fin del capítulo 3.

Jaja me los imagino pobrecitos jaja bueno la aventura de crear una nueva vida comienza… ¿Cómo comenzaran a reparar sus almas?... ¿Qué será lo primero del examen? Bueno ya lo van a saber nos vemos luego…

Voy a aclarar una cosa ya que uno de los Reviews que ustedes me dejaron me pregunta algo que para mí también es importante… el hecho de que no haya puesto que paso con gray y juvia cuando estaban solos tiene escusa que la voy a usar más adelante pero no se preocupen

Esto es nalu y gruvia eso cien por ciento seguros.

Reviews please.


	4. repara la mentira

Capítulo 4: repara la mentira.

Gritábamos ambos desesperados, por si era un sueño poder despertar de una vez, no sabíamos que sucedía, no…. Si lo sabíamos nuestras vidas estaban arruinadas…

Lucy-¿Natsu por qué gritas?-me pregunto preocupada mientras se incorporaba un poco para poder verme.

Natsu-no, no… ¿no la ves?-le dije alarmado y señalando a la chica frente a nosotros.

Lucy-¿Quién?-me pregunto mirando hacia donde señalaba.

Natsu-tiene que ser una broma-murmure al entender que Lucy no podía verla como yo y gray.

Lucy-que te sucede ángel naranja, el accidente te dejo tonto-me dijo riéndose de mí, la ignore y mire a mi compañero quien estaba con sus ojos igual de abiertos que los míos y también observe a juvia tratando de hacer que entre en razón.

Mavis-entiendo que para ambos es algo confuso asique volveré en un momento cuando se calmen y aclaren sus mentes-dijo la chica para luego desaparecer en un destello que nos dejó aún más tontos a gray y a mí.

Lucy-ángel deja de mirar de esa forma me asustas-me dijo haciendo que entre en razón para mirarla a los ojos.

Me di cuenta de que aún seguía recostada a mi lado, apoyando una mano en mi pecho para darse impulso y así poder mirarme, tenía la increíble necesidad de tumbarla debajo de mí y hacerla mía pero no podía pensar en eso ahora.

Natsu-gray-lo llame ignorando que Lucy y Juvia nos escuchaban.

Gray-tenemos que salir de aquí-me dijo alarmado para luego quitarse la venda de la cabeza y querer levantarse.

Juvia-Gray no debes levantarte-lo regaño asiendo que este dude si obedecer o no.

Natsu-maldición-murmure queriendo levantarme pero Lucy me detuvo empujando mi pecho hacia abajo para que me recueste otra vez.

Lucy-no irán a ningún lado hasta que se recuperen de sus heridas-nos dijo a ambos pero viéndome a mí a los ojos.

Solo había una forma de salir de esto y esa era provocando que ellas se alejaran para que el supuesto ángel venga a hablar con nosotros. Antes de que su boca emitiera palabra la tome del rostro y la bese, sabía que no le gustaba que lo hiciera y esa sería una forma perfecta de que se enojara y se fuera arrastrando a su amiga con ella.

Natsu-¿acaso quieres jugar a la enfermera conmigo?-le dije en vos baja para que el par a nuestro lado no escuchara.

Mi plan funciono, ella se enfureció, sin responderme y con su ceño fruncido por la furia se acercó a su amiga y la tomo del brazo para jalarla fuera, en cuanto salieron cerró la puerta del cuarto con fuerza demostrándonos lo mucho que se enojó y dejándonos solos.

Gray-bien hecho-me dijo con una media sonrisa que correspondí orgulloso.

Natsu-ya lo sé siempre cae…-

Mavis-esa fue una falta-dijo apareciendo frente a nosotros….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Natsu-¿de qué hablas? No, mejor dinos, ¿de qué diablos se trata todo esto y quien eres tú?-pregunto enojado y tratando de sentarse para poder verla a la cara.

Mavis-ya se los dije, mi nombre es Mavis, vine con ustedes para que tomemos el examen juntos -dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

Gray-entonces es cierto… ¿no fue un sueño?-pregunto sorprendido mirando su cuerpo en reposo.

Mavis-no lo fue… en fin, espero que nos llevemos bien y que el examen salga bien para todos nosotros-dijo con alegría para luego acercarse al centro entre las dos camas.

-s…si-dijeron ambos al unísono.

Mavis-bien creo que empezare por el primer paso-dijo cambiando su sonrisa por una mirada seria.

Natsu-maldición ¿debemos hacerlo?-

Gray-si… podríamos decir que lo hicimos y…-

Mavis-¡no!-dijo interrumpiéndolos a ambos y asustándolos-debemos hacer todo lo que el examen exige si rompemos las reglas de este, ustedes irán al infierno y yo me convertiré en el demonio que lo torturara y no quiero eso-

Gray-¿es en serio?-pregunto al ver como la pequeña joven comenzaba a llorar.

Natsu-está bien-dijo seriamente ganándose la mirada de su compañero quien inmediatamente entendió que tenía razón.

Mavis-bien-dijo cambiando rápidamente su llanto por una sonrisa- el examen consta de doce curaciones de alma, doce para que cada una se cumpla en un plazo de un mes, si no se cumplen en el plazo acordado se agregara un castigo a quien no cumplió ya que sería injusto si se les da a los demás, si lo cumplen a tiempo tendrán una recompensa, que será la que ustedes decidan….-

Gray-oye eso es mucha información-dijo interrumpiendo a la muchacha que cada vez comenzaba a hablar más rápido.

Mavis-lo siento pero solo me falto una cosa… cuando el examen este completo ustedes recuperaran sus vidas nuevamente junto a sus almas purificadas y podrán seguir su propio camino sin que nadie les diga que deben hacer-termino de hablar para luego sonreír sin preocupaciones.

Natsu-tengo una pregunta-dijo levantando su mano como un niño de primaria-si cumplimos en el mes acordado... podemos pedir cualquier cosa ¿no es cierto?-

Mavis-cierto-

Natsu-¿a qué cosas te refieres?-pregunto curioso a lo que su amigo también prestaba atención.

Mavis-bueno… no pueden pedir objetos ni nada de eso… la recompensa se basa en elegir uno de los pecados que cometieron para volver a hacerlo sin que esto afecte a su examen-

Gray-en otras palabras, podemos hacer lo que queramos sin poder ser reprendidos por eso-aclaro para sí mismo pero haciendo que su compañero también entienda.

Mavis-si, eso fue lo que dije-dijo irritada por ser corregida por el pelinegro.

Natsu-en ese caso me esforzaré-dijo motivado el pelirosa y levantando su puño para demostrarlo.

Gray-creí que sería malo pero, parece divertido-dijo con una media sonrisa mientras cruzaba sus brazos con decisión.

Mavis-bueno ya que están motivados, empecemos-dijo también emocionada y levantando sus brazos para demostrarlo.

Natsu-muy bien, dinos lo que tenemos que hacer-dijo con una sonrisa a la pequeña rubia.

Mavis-bueno-dijo pensativa para luego mover su mano en el aire.

Frente a ella aprecio un pergamino, que los sorprendió a ambos, la pequeña lo leyó para sí, mientras Natsu y gray la observaban con curiosidad para saber qué es lo que se aproximaba…

Mavis-el primer paso a cumplir en este mes será sencillo-dijo moviendo su mano nuevamente para desaparecer el pergamino.

Gray-¿de qué se trata?-pregunto seriamente a lo que la rubia sonrió.

Mavis-deben decir su más grande secreto a la persona más importante para ustedes, ese es el primero… "reparar la mentira"-dijo aun con su sonrisa y dejándolos atónitos.

Gray-bien entonces creo que ese serias tu Natsu-dijo mirando a su amigo con seriedad.

Mavis-¿él es tu persona más importante?-pregunto sorprendida, mientras que el pelirosa se emocionaba.

Gray-claro que no, pero es el único que conozco-dijo seriamente haciendo que ambos decayeran rápidamente.

Natsu-gray maldito-dijo queriendo levantarse al ser ofendido.

Mavis-tranquilos, tranquilo, tienes tiempo para pensarlo gray… ¿Qué hay de ti Natsu?-le pregunto ahora al pelirosa quien solo la miro pensativo.

Natsu-no tengo ninguna-dijo seriamente luego de pensar por poco tiempo.

Mavis-valla y yo que pensé que este examen sería fácil-murmuro deprimida al ver como comenzaba una pelea delante de ella.

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO dos horas más tarde oooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

En la sala del hospital estaban una rubia y una peliazul esperando a que salieran el par que dejaron horas antes.

Juvia-Lucy ¿estás bien?-le pregunto preocupada a su compañera quien solo la observo seriamente.

Lucy-si estoy bien, es solo que no entiendo porque debemos venir por ellos-dijo enojada al recordar la forma tan atrevida en la que el pelirosa la trato.

Juvia-bueno fueron ordenes de mira asique solo ahí que obedecer-dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

Lucy-sí, si-dijo molesta y volteando para que su amiga no siguiera hablándole.

Juvia-mira ahí están-dijo señalando hacia una puerta que se abría y dejaba ver a ambos muchachos con vendas en sus manos y cabeza y siendo llevados con sillas de ruedas por una par de enfermeras.

Lucy-valla ya era hora-murmuro sin que su amiga escuchara.

Sin muchos ánimos se levantó de su asiento para esperar que ambos se acercaran, mirando hacia otro lado escuchaba como su amiga saludaba a las enfermeras y tomaba una de las sillas perteneciente a gray dejándola a ella como ayuda para el pelirosa.

Natsu-oye no vas a ayudarme-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras el mismo se acercaba con su silla para terminar frente a ella.

Lucy-para que, si veo que puedes hacerlo tú mismo-dijo enojada queriendo voltear para dejarlo atrás pero este la tomo del brazo y la sentó sobre su regazo.

Natsu-¿qué te sucede? Antes parecías estar feliz de cuidarme-dijo haciendo que recordara la forma en la que se durmió en su pecho cuando cuido de él.

Lucy-solo seguía órdenes de mira-san-dijo seriamente enfrentándolo con la mirada.

Natsu-entonces ella te ordeno que durmieras a mi lado y que me abrasaras, que buena jefa tenemos-con una sonrisa en sus labios se acercó a los suyos para rosarlos pero rápidamente fue detenido por su mano.

Lucy-las sillas son muy incomodas…-dijo seriamente para luego levantarse de su regazo y colocarse detrás de el para empujar la silla.

Natsu-parece que nuestros compañeros se fueron sin nosotros-dijo al notar la ausencia de ambos.

Lucy-juvia es inteligente por elegir la silla menos molesta-dijo mientras empujaba detrás de el para sacarlo a la salida.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,POV de gray ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mientras esperábamos a que ese par de idiotas terminaran de palear juvia me llevo a un área del descanso de la clínica donde estábamos, el lugar era grande y tenía la impresión de haber estado ahí en un momento, cuando nos detuvimos en la pequeña plaza del área de entrada ella se sentó a mi lado sobre una banca mientras yo seguía en aquella silla tan molesta.

Juvia-me pregunto porque tardan tanto-me dijo con una sonrisa y mirando hacia los lados para ver si ese par se aproximaba.

Gray-estamos hablando de una discusión entre Natsu y Lucy, estoy seguro de que tardaran-le conteste seriamente a lo que ella comenzó a reír.

Juvia-supongo que si… -me dijo riendo pero luego su mirada se fijó en la mía, se acercó sin decirme nada y me miro con curiosidad.

Inmediatamente me sonroje, no podía moverme por estar encarcelado en esa silla, aunque no quisiera moverme, tal vez no tenía el carácter de Natsu para romper esa estúpida regla pero mis principios y mi carácter no me permiten ser débil y tenía que admitir que ella era una gran debilidad para mis instintos masculinos cuando estaba cerca.

Juvia-parece que ya estas mejor-me dijo alejándose un poco para luego sonreírme.

Gray-si-le respondí con seriedad y sin demostrar emoción alguna.

Aun no puedo cambiar mi personalidad pero jamás lo he intentado excepto esa vez cuando la observe en el suelo herida y desmayada sin demostrarme algún movimiento de vida… esa vez y solo esa vez intente demostrar algún tipo de emoción que me ayudara a cambiar pero… no lo logre y creo que nunca lo lograre…

Juvia-¿gray-sama?-me llamo al ver cómo me perdí en mis pensamientos.

Gray-juvia somos compañeros, ya te he dicho que solo me llames por mi alias o por mi nombre-la regañe aun seriamente y asiendo que se deprima.

Juvia-lo siento…-me dijo aun deprimida y mirando el suelo.

Un silencio nos rodeó y por un momento recordé ese mismo silencio….

#flashback#

Abrí la puerta al notar que mi espada por fin logro romper la cerradura, observe todo a mi alrededor y busque en la oscuridad alguna silueta, hasta que la vi en el suelo con sus manos y pies atados, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cabello caía hacia atrás, estaba herida y sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque a ella y corte las sogas que la sujetaban fuertemente, observe sus muñecas y las tome en mis manos.

Gray-juvia tu…-murmure pero calle al sentí como su mano presionaba la mía.

Observe como sus labios se movían queriendo decir algo pero no lograba escuchar lo que decía supuse que estaba teniendo un sueño o estaba delirando por tantos golpes en su cabeza.

Gray-juvia, despierta-le dije moviendo la mano que me sujetaba pero sin encontrar respuesta.

Sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse no sabía que era lo que me sucedía pero de lo que estaba seguro era que me estaba permitiendo sentir eso que jamás y que me jure que no sentiría, solté su mano y me volteé para buscar alguna señal de sus armas para poder entregárselas cuando despertara pero no las encontraba.

Juvia-gray-sama…-escuche su vos débilmente detrás de mí.

Antes de que pudiera voltear sentí sus brazos abrasando mi pecho, me sorprendí pero aun así me quede inmóvil, miles de veces fui atacado y mis reflejos me permitieron escapar pero esta vez mi cuerpo no reaccionaba…

Juvia-gray-sama quería verlo…-su vos resonó en mi espalda y podía sentir sus pechos presionando contra mi cuerpo.

Era la primera vez que estábamos tan cerca, su respiración sonaba agitada y sus brazos me abrasaban débilmente, sin decirle nada tome sus brazos y me libere de ellos, voltee y me di cuenta de la mirada cansada que tenía aun con su brazo sujetado me di cuenta del pequeño agujero en el, ahora lo entendía bien…

Gray-agua ¿qué fue lo que te inyectaron?-le pregunte seriamente a lo que ella solo me sonrió.

Antes de que pudiera exigirle una respuesta sus labios se apoderaron de los míos sorprendiéndome, la observe besarme desesperadamente mientras yo le correspondía de la misma manera, mis sentidos se perdieron por competo y abrase su cintura al sentir que su cuerpo comenzaba a caer pero aun así abraso mi cuello y me atrajo más hacia ella.

Juvia-gray-sama... yo… lo necesito-me dijo separándose levemente de mi para luego volver a besarme con el mismo ritmo que antes.

Sin soltar mis labios, libero mi cuello y comenzó a acariciar mi pecho quitando botón por botón mi camisa, la deje hacerlo y seguí su ritmo, rápidamente me quito la camisa junto a mi saco negro dejando que mi katanas callera al suelo con ellas.

Gray-"qué diablos me pasa"-pensé abriendo mis ojos levemente para verla besándome con pasión.

No podía, jamás seria capas de estar con ella, no me importa y no le tengo miedo a esa estúpida regla, intento tener emociones pero… ¿Por qué no puedo sentir nada? La tenía justo ahora junto a mí acariciándome y besándome pero aun así, no siento nada… y no debo sentir nada jamás me lo permitiría a mí mismo…

Rápidamente la tome de los hombros y la separe de mí, ella me miro sorprendida pero sin protestar dejo caer sus hombros y yo voltee nuevamente para tomar mis traje y mi arma, un silencio nos rodeó y cuando estaba por romperlo aprecio Lucy diciéndome que Natsu necesitaba mi ayuda.

#fin del flashback#

Después de todo ese fastidioso dios tenía razón… jamás seré capas de romper esa regla, no porque tenga miedo de las consecuencias y sino porque era demasiado frio para hacerlo, esa regla… "nada de sentimientos" si no la rompía era porque sé que jamás sentí sentimientos por algo o por alguien.

Gray-¿será eso?-me pregunte a mí mismo al recordar lo que dijo Mavis sobre lo que teníamos que hacer y haciendo que juvia me prestara atención.

Juvia-¿Qué?-me pregunto curiosa. Aún era extraño tenerla cerca después de lo que paso pero sé que solo yo puedo recordarlo ya que por la droga que le pusieron ella no podía recordar nada.

Gray-nada…-quería decirle ese secreto pero aún no estaba seguro de si ella era o no mi persona más importante, pero aun así debía arriesgarme, seriamente me incline un poco sobre la silla y me acerque a sus rostro, la mire fijo a los ojos y ella se puso nerviosa.

Juvia-¿Qué sucede?-me pregunto algo tímida, seguí mirándola y ella se dedicó a escucharme.

Gray-juvia mi secreto es… que jamás pude tener sentimientos-le dije sin más sorprendiéndola y confundiéndola a la vez.

Luego de hablar mire hacia todos los lados en busca de alguna señal o lo que fuera de Mavis, pero nada paso, suspire cansado y me deje caer más en la silla, después de todo no era ella...

Fin del capítulo 4.

Bueno nuestro amado gray no logro superar la prueba aunque quien sabe… bueno espero que con este capítulos sus ansias del gruvia se hayan saciado un poco nos vemos.

Reviews please.


	5. arrepentimiento

#advertencia este capítulo contiene un ardiente LEMMON#

Capítulo 5: arrepentimiento.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento ella seguía mirándome curiosa por lo que le había dicho pero a la vez preocupada, yo solo miraba al frente tratando de pensar en una forma de corregir lo que hice, hablar sobre un secreto mio no era algo que de verdad quisiera hacer, pero como el tema salió de mí, debía disimular que nada había pasado.

Juvia-gray tu…-

Lucy-¡juvia, gray!-escuchamos como gritaba mientras se acercaba con un Natsu malhumorado.

En el momento en que estuvieron cerca nuestro, observe a mi compañero, su mirada era seria y no lograba entender que paso pero inmediatamente entendí al ver la sonrisa de Lucy.

Gray-oye-lo llame mientras las chicas hablaban entre ellas, él me miro con la misma seriedad y hasta podía notar un mohín-¿lo dijiste?-le pregunte en un murmullo.

Natsu-¿de qué hablas?-me pregunto confundido, pero no le respondí, ya que supe que él era demasiado estúpido como para hablar en cortas palabras asique lo dejaría para más tarde.

Lucy-bien acabo de hablar con Mira y le explique nuestra situación…-dijo colgando el teléfono y mirándonos ambos-desgraciadamente debemos ayudarlos a ambos a llegar a sus departamentos-termino de decir para luego colocarse detrás de Natsu.

Gray-en ese caso llévennos al departamento de la calle magnolia-les dije seriamente.

Tranquilamente ambas obedecieron, no era extraño que todos los que trabajaban en la organización tuvieran distintas casas en toda la ciudad, ya que podría ser peligroso vivir en un solo lugar.

Natsu-oye Lucy si quieres puedes quedarte-le dijo con una sonrisa y haciendo que la rubia girara sus ojos cansada.

Lucy-lo siento pero Mira me encargo al nuevo-le dijo seriamente.

Juvia-lo había olvidado, los nuevos-dijo exclamando preocupada.

Natsu-¿Por qué tienes que ir Luce?-dijo deprimido como un niño pequeño.

Lucy-ya te dije que no me llames Luce, solo Lucy o espíritu celestial idiota-le dijo regañándolo enojada.

Luego de tantas peleas llegamos al departamento, durante todo el camino me mantuve callado, no podía hablar solo podía pensar en que es lo que debía hacer para superar esa maldita prueba…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Las puertas del enorme departamento se abrieron dejando ver a los dos jóvenes siendo llevados por sus compañeras.

Lucy-bien creo que los dejaremos-dijo dando media vuelta luego de haberlos dejado en la sala.

Gray-gracias-respondió seriamente.

Juvia-por cierto-dijo antes de salir y ganándose la atención de ambos-sus armas fueron llevadas al edificio de la organización, las traeremos más tarde-luego de decir eso se despidió de ambos con su mano y salió cerrando la puerta y siguiendo a su compañera.

Mavis-valla ellas son muy amables-dijo apareciendo de la nada y asustando a ambos chicos quienes rápidamente se levantaron para atacar por causa de sus reflejos.

Gray-maldición creo que deberíamos ponerle una campana como a los gatos-se quejó pasando una mano por su cabello.

Natsu-si, es muy silenciosa-dijo cansado y poniendo una de sus manos a un lado de sus caderas.

Mavis-parecen cansados ¿acaso esas chicas son sus novias?-dijo sorprendiéndolos y mirándolos divertida.

Natsu-claro que no eso está prohibido-

Gray-sí, solo son compañeras de trabajo-respondieron rápidamente pero con seriedad.

Natsu-y aunque sean altamente sexis, debemos omitir cualquier relación con ellas-

Mavis-¿Por qué?-pregunto curiosa.

Natsu-bueno eso es por…-

Gray-por las reglas-interrumpió mirando a su compañero de reojo quien también lo miro y rápidamente desvió su mirada hacia otro lado.

Mavis-ya veo… bueno, de todos modos Natsu rompió gran parte de esa regla ¿verdad Natsu?-le pregunto a lo que el pelirosa se puso nervioso.

Natsu-eso… ya lo explique solo fue un debilidad de mi parte-respondió tratando de evitar la mirada de ambos.

Gray-¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto contigo?-pregunto seriamente y con enojo.

Mavis-oigan yo solo preguntaba-dijo levantando sus manos inocentemente.

Natsu-mejor dinos para que has venido-dijo tratando de controlar el humor de su compañero cambiando de tema.

Mavis-bueno venía a decirles que como el mes empezó antes de que nosotros comenzáramos el examen solo les quedan tres días para cumplir su prueba-dijo sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

Gray-pero eso es una maldita trampa-dijo casi gritando desesperado.

Natsu-¿eso quiere decir que si no contamos nuestro secreto a una persona importante nos castigaran?-dijo nervioso y mirando a su compañero.

Mavis-si… pero solo quedas tú, Natsu-dijo señalando al pelirosa con seriedad y haciendo que el pelinegro se sorprenda.

-¿qué?-preguntaron ambos al unisonó.

Mavis-si, Gray ya logro superar su prueba solo faltas tú, asique si no cumples tu cometido en tres días recibirás un castigo-

Natsu-pero qué demonios… ¿gray en que momento hablaste con alguien?-le pregunto, pensando haber pasado todo el día con él.

Gray-"entonces… si era ella… "-pensó ignorando que su amigo lo sujetaba del cuello de su camisa.

Mavis-si lo golpeas será otra falta-dijo mirando seriamente a ambos y haciendo que volteen a verla.

-¿falta?-preguntaron nuevamente al unísono y cada vez más confundidos.

Mavis-si, falta… ¿no se los dije?-pregunto para luego colocar una mano en su barbilla para pensar.

Dándose cuenta de que no conto esa parte crucial del examen sus ojos se abren y sus nervios comienzan a surgir al imaginarse lo que dirían sus compañeros por esto. Antes de hablar y aclarar eso tan importante respira profundo.

Mavis-cada vez que ustedes provoquen dolor, furia o tristeza a otra persona se les quitaran días del año, en total ya tienen dos faltas-termino de decir rápidamente.

Natsu-pero… ¿cuándo cometimos esas faltas?-dijo sorprendido y preocupado a la vez.

Mavis-bueno la primera fue cuando besaste a aquella chica y la hiciste enojar, la segunda fue una falta de gray quien entristeció a la otra chica con su forma de ignorarla, habrían sido tres pero la tercera fue cubierta al conseguir cambiar la furia por la felicidad-explico levantando su dedo.

Gray-¿una tercera? Y ¿eso cuando paso?-

Mavis-fue cuando Natsu hiso enojar a la misma chica, pero luego ella pensó algo gracioso sobre él y comenzó a reír sin que te dieras cuenta-dijo divertida al recordar lo que la rubia pensó en ese momento.

Natsu-espera… ¿puedes leer sus pensamientos?-pregunto ignorando todo lo serio que hablaron.

Mavis-si-

Gray-entonces-dijo seriamente para dar a entender que lo que empezaron a hablar debía seguir-cada vez que cometamos una falta nos restaran días del año, ahora eso no es importante, lo importante es que Natsu tiene que decir su secreto a su persona especial en el plazo de tres días ¿verdad?-

Mavis-si-respondió con simpleza.

Natsu-pero aún no sé quién es esa persona-dijo desesperado y perdiendo toda la paciencia.

Gray-claro que si idiota-dijo enojado a lo que el pelirosa lo miro-tu persona importante es Lucy-dijo seriamente haciendo que su compañero habrá sus ojos.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

¿Lucy? ¿Qué es Lucy? Tenía ganas de gritarle que no era cierto, para que dejara de insistir con que rompí esa estúpida regla, yo no sentía nada por ella ni por nadie, y si llegaba a sentir algo eso era pura atracción.

Natsu-¿Por qué dices que es espíritu?-le pregunte confundido.

No podía decir su nombre verdadero, no querían salir las palabras de mi boca, gray me miro por un momento luego desvió su mirada y agacho su cabeza para negar con ella, como si estuviera desilusionado por algo que hice. Maldición odio que haga eso.

Mavis-bueno…-dijo llamando mi atención para que la escuche-no importa si es ella o no debes decirlo en tres días, Natsu, si no recibirás un castigo… recuérdalo-dijo para finalmente desaparecer como ya era costumbre de ella.

Cuando desapareció me quede inmóvil, debía cumplir esa maldita prueba en tres días o recibiría un castigo, de repente salgo de mi trance al escuchar un soplido de parte de Gray.

Gray-si me necesitas estaré en mi cuarto-me dijo para luego alejarse subiendo las escaleras y desapareciendo de mi vista.

Antes de moverme respire profundo y me acerque al sillón, me deje caer en él, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás para pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando.

Natsu-¿Lucy?-me pregunte luego de recordar como mi compañero me rebelaba algo de lo que ni estoy enterado.

Volví a respirar profundo siempre que me pongo a pensar en ella, mi respiración se agita y mi cuerpo comienza a responder extrañamente, sin mencionar la erección que siempre me provoca cuando está cerca. Ya calmados mis pensamientos me levante y me dirigí a mi cuarto pero antes pase por la cocina para avisarle a nuestra ama de llaves que ya podía irse ya que estábamos en casa.

Ella siempre cuida nuestra casa, cada una de ella tiene su propia ama de llaves, es necesario porque si no todo sería puro polvo, luego de despedirla en la puerta tome camino hacia mi cuarto, entre en él y me arroje en la enorme cama que ya ni recordaba, casi nunca usamos este departamento solo en casos extremos y este era uno. Mire el techo y observe un cartel en él, no recordaba un cartel en él, pero cuando lo mire bien lo recordé, ese departamento fue nuestro primer hogar, cuando comenzamos con este oficio, usamos nuestra primera paga para poder vivir bajo un techo honorable.

Aquel cartel, me quede mirando aquel cartel durante unas horas, lo mire… lo mire y lo mire, recordé mi infancia difícil y a mi compañero en ella, hacía mucho que no me ponía a recordar todo eso que me hiso ser quien soy ahora… lentamente sierro mis ojos perdiendo de vista aquella imagen sobre mí…

-oye despierta-escuche su vos e inmediatamente me di cuenta de que era ella, Lucy.

Sin responder nada, abrí mis ojos con cansancio, no sabía que pasaba o que hacia ahí pero no quería preguntar, la observe parada a un lado de mi cama con sus manos a cada lado de sus caderas, vestía tan provocativa como siempre con la diferencia de que lo que llevaba no era su traje de trabajo, a su torso lo cubría una musculosa roja que no llevaba ningún dibujo, bajando mi vista un poco pude ver su falda blanca siendo sujeta con un cinturón negro, no podía ver su calzado ya que el borde de la cama no me lo permitía, me enoje con eso ya que lo que más me gusta de su cuerpo son sus hermosas piernas.

Lucy-podrías dejar de mirarme y decirme donde pongo esta cosa-me dijo levantando mi ametralladora con una mano.

Natsu-donde tú quieras preciosa-le dije aún estaba cansado pero verla tan enojada me encantaba aunque eso ahora me quitara días del examen no me importaba.

Lucy-estoy hablando en serio maldición-se quejó enojada mostrándome su ceño fruncido.

Demonios esto me quitaría días pero qué más da solo serían tres días, antes de indicarle donde podría dejarla, me senté en mi lugar, la observe nuevamente y ya desde mi nueva vista pude ver sus piernas y sus zapatos de taco alto color rojo que siempre me volvían loco. La mire... la mire y la mire perdiéndome con cada una de sus curvas tan bien dotadas deteniéndome en sus pechos.

Lucy-te dije que dejes de mirarme-me dijo aun enfadada y cubriéndose con su brazo libre.

Natsu-lo siento, eres muy sexi, no puedo evitarlo-le dije moviendo mis pies sobre la cama para poder sentarme en el borde frente a ella.

Ella solo suspiro cansada, mientras yo solo la observaba voltear para dejar mi arma sobre un mueble bajo donde guardo ropa, con el arma en su lugar, volvió a acercarse a mí y me extendió su mano mostrándome en ella un pequeño frasco con píldoras.

Natsu-¿Qué es? ¿Acaso quieres drogarme para poder aprovecharte? Solo déjame decirte que no es necesario puedo hacer conscientemente todo lo que me pidas-le dije sonriéndole y haciendo que ella solo vuelva a suspirar cansada.

Lucy-deja de hacer eso-

Natsu-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunte curioso.

Lucy-nada…. Estas solo son las pastillas que debes tomar en caso de que vuelva a dolerte la cabeza-me explico tranquilamente mientras yo extendía mi mano para tomarlas.

Continúe el camino con mi mano y tome su muñeca para atraerla rápidamente hacia mí, tome sus piernas y la senté a ancadas sobre mí, ella se sorprendió y trato de levantarse pero se lo impedí sujetando sus caderas para sentarla mejor, me miro enojada, como retándome a que si hacia algo me golpearía o me mataría. Solo sonreí y me acerque a sus labios.

Natsu-¿quieres comprobar que no me duele nada como una buena enfermera?-le susurre sobre los labios, lentamente deslice mis manos sobre sus piernas y pude notar como se estremeció por mi contacto.

Lucy-no quiero…-murmuro mientras levantaba sus brazos para rodear mi cuello, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse-no contigo…-dijo para luego besarme con desesperación.

Sus finos dedos se enredaban en mi cabello, mientras sus labios me besaban con posesión yo deslice mis manos por sus piernas levantando su falda hasta arriba donde pude sentir el elástico de su ropa interior, jugué con él y volví mis manos por debajo de su camiseta para poder quitársela, quite su sujetador y se separó de mi dejándome ver su torso ahora desnudo.

Lucy-eres un maldito… ¿Por qué siempre me tienes que volver loca?-

Su vos jadeaba, y su pecho subía y bajaba por ello, antes de contestarle sujete su espalda y la atraje hacia a mi permitiéndome poseer uno de sus pechos con mi boca, lo saboree y me deleite con sus gemidos que me indicaban cuanto le gustaba que lo hiciera.

Natsu-¿de qué hablas? A ti te encanta que te haga enfadar-

Libere su pecho y tome su cuello, inunde mis sentidos con su perfume, sus caderas comenzaban a frotarse sobre mi miembro ahora hinchado, por sus provocaciones y por la vista que tenía frente a mí.

Lucy-Natsu… estamos rompiendo las reglas otra vez-me dijo en un aire agitado y moviéndose para poder mirarme a los ojos.

Tome sus labios, la bese y recorrí su boca con mi lengua haciéndola gemir, me separe de ella y le susurre sobre los labios divertido.

Natsu-¿acaso sientes algo por mí?-

No me respondió, trago saliva para intentar calmar su respiración y finalmente negó con la cabeza, sentí que algo me dolía pero lo ignore, no quería pensar solo quería poseerla y ahora que me asegure de que no hay nada de sentimientos en lo que hacemos tome sus caderas y me levante con ella para recostarla en la cama, volví por su pecho y tome el otro con mi mano, con mi lengua hice círculos y pude sentir como se retorcía de placer debajo de mí, su cuerpo me imploraba que no me detuviera, y no lo hare no hasta satisfacernos a ambos.

Lucy-y… ¿y tú Natsu?-me pregunto de repente jadeante y con un brillo lujurioso en sus ojos.

Hice lo mismo que ella, y negué con mi cabeza, me sonrió y yo volví a lo que hacía, libere su pecho y deslice ambas manos hacia su cintura mientras mi boca dejaba marcas en su cuello, desabroche su cinturón y me incorpore para quitarle las prendas que comenzaban a molestarme, me adueñe de su boca y ella me lo permitió, correspondía salvajemente a mis besos y exigencias. Con sus labios contra los míos deslice mi mano por su pierna, acaricie su muslo interno hasta llegar a esa parte húmeda que tanto quería poseer, al sentir mi mano y mis dedos que comenzaban a invadirla gimió en mi boca provocándome una locura que ya no podía controlar.

Su cuerpo no dejaba de moverse, mi mano acariciaba su sexo y jugaba con cada rincón de ella, cuando introduje un dedo, dos, los moví… los saque y los metí en ella, se retorció con más placer y comenzó a jadear y a gemir más fuerte, estaba a punto de sacarle el primer orgasmo, pero antes de que eso suceda quite mi mano y me levante del lugar, comencé a quitarme mi ropa mientras la veía desnuda sobre la cama, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, tenerla ahí para mí entregada al placer tal y como me gustaba era tan excitante que mi amigo comenzaba a pedirme que la poseyera a gritos.

Lucy-apresúrate idiota… antes de que me arrepienta-me dijo con el señor fruncido al sentir que no dejaba de recorrer su cuerpo con mi mirada.

Antes de responder a sus demandas me coloco sobre ella para mirarla a los ojos, debía decirlo, ese era el momento y si no lo era no me importaba, esa era mi prueba, aunque estoy seguro de que ella no es la persona, pero con tal de salir de esto y poder disfrutar con ella debo arriesgar.

Natsu-Lucy… mi secreto… es que me arrepiento día a día de haberte echo mía-le dije con seriedad sorprendiéndola, sus ojos estaban postrados en los míos y antes de que pudiera decirme algo tome sus piernas y me hundí lentamente a en ella.

Su rostro de sorpresa cambio por uno de placer cuando la penetre completamente, de su boca solo salían jadeos, jadeos que con cada embestida se volvían cada vez más fuertes, tratando de que disfrutara más volví a tomar uno de sus pechos. Me moví una… dos, tres… diez veces y cada vez más profundo y fuerte. Su cuerpo se tensó y arqueo su espalda al llegar ambos al clímax.

Me separe de ella y caí aun lado de la cama, mi respiración no se tranquilizaba y noto que a ella le pasa igual, rápidamente tome su mano y la atraje hacia mi haciendo que nuestros rostros queden enfrentados, ella me mira y yo la miro, su mirada es seria y noto como vuelve a ser la misma, sonrió por eso ya que su actitud tan mala es lo que me mas me enloquece.

Lucy-suéltame-me exige seriamente mientras mira como su mano es sujetada por la mía en el aire.

Natsu-claro…-le respondí con una sonrisa divertida, al soltarla rápidamente se sentó en la cama, se colocó su ropa interior y luego su falda y su camisa.

Lucy-recuerda tomar tu medicina y también recuérdaselo a Gray, tomaran la misma, es por eso que solo traje un solo frasco con píldoras-antes de que siga hablando y dando explicaciones la detengo levantando mi mano-¿Qué quieres ahora?-me pregunta enojada, genial otro día menos.

Natsu-solo una pregunta preciosa no te enojes por favor-le digo sinceramente ya que savia las consecuencias de eso, levemente logro ver una sonrisa en ella, tal vez le pareció gracioso mi forma de pedirle eso, la ignoro y continuo-¿Por qué tu primera opción fui yo para entregar las píldora?-le pregunte con una sonrisa burlona.

Lucy-bueno eso es simple, Gray no está y solo te encontrabas tu… si ya no tienes más preguntas puedo irme-voltea y se acerca a la puerta pero se detiene y voltea con una sonrisa que hiso que mi pecho se estremezca y comienza a latir con fuerza-recuerda vestirte Natsu… y también… yo también me arrepiento de lo mismo-termino de decir, aun con su sonrisa voltea y abre la puerta para salir y dejarme solo, desnudo y con mis pensamientos volviéndome loco…

Fin del capítulo 5.

Bueno primero que nada me disculpo por tardar quería que fuera perfecto y bueno espero que les haya gustado y que no me regañen mucho, en fin… nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…

Con respecto a sus Reviews voy a contestar uno que me dijo "termínala" a esa persona le digo que no se preocupe al igual que a todos los lectores, y como digo siempre, cuando publico algo un fic siempre lo termino aunque me lleve tiempo y ojeras, asique no te preocupes…

La causa de mi falta fue por la rehabilitación de mi cirugía que me lleva todo el tiempo pero no se preocupen ya me estoy recuperando.

Son las 2:21 hs de la mañana y me estoy muriendo de cansancio asique chau ;)

Reviews please.


	6. nueva misión parte 1

Capítulo 6: nueva misión parte 1.

Desperté nuevamente en mi cuarto, aún estaba desnudo pero al menos una manta me cubría, con pereza me senté en mi cama y me di cuenta de algo en cuanto abrí mis ojos, no estaba solo, Gray y Mavis estaban conmigo.

Mavis-por fin despierta-dijo con una sonrisa de emoción.

Gray-idiota ¿Cuánto pensabas dormir?-me pregunto enojado y acercándose hasta quedar cerca de mi cama.

Natsu-lo siento, Lucy estuvo aquí y ya sabes cómo me pone esa chica además…-

Gray-sí, si ya lo sabemos…-me callo levantando su mano y cuando estaba por protestar volvió a hablar -Mavis quiere contarnos sobre la siguiente prueba asique presta atención-me dijo confundiéndome y volteándose hacia ella quien solo nos observaba.

Mavis-bien antes de hablar sobre el examen… Natsu por favor vístete-me dijo haciéndome reaccionar.

Natsu-espera, eso quiere decir que supere mi prueba-le dije a lo que ella solo asintió.

No podía creerlo, la supere, después de todo si era Lucy, quien lo diría, Rápidamente tome mi ropa interior y me la puse por debajo de las sabanas, Salí de mi cama y me quede esperando a que hablara, no quería perder el tiempo vistiéndome por completo, ella noto que no me vestiría más haya de mí bóxer asique respiro profundo y hablo:

Mavis-bien… ya pasaron la primera etapa asique primero les concederé su recompensa por haberlo logrado… Gray ¿Qué pecado deseas repetir?-le pregunto a mi compañero quien seriamente se cruzó de brazos.

Gray-quiero volver a matar-respondió con la misma seriedad de siempre.

Mavis-está bien-dijo sin siquiera expresar alguna emoción por lo que Gray dijo.

Natsu-bueno…-dije tratando de llamar la atención de ellos, quienes voltearon a verme-¿puedo pedir yo ahora?-pregunte haciendo que Mavis suspirara cansada.

Mavis-lo siento Natsu pero tú ya tuviste tu recompensa-me dijo cambiando su seriedad por una sonrisa, comenzaba a pensar que era muy extraña esta chica.

Natsu-¿de qué hablas? Aún no he pedido nada-le reclame comenzaba a enojarme.

Mavis-claro que si… tu deseo por una mujer fue el pecado que elegiste-me dijo aun con su sonrisa de boba.

Natsu-pero…-

Gray-ya la oíste Natsu, ahora concéntrate en lo que dirá-me interrumpió regañándome.

Mavis-la siguiente prueba es…-dijo mientras moviendo su mano volvía a hacer aparecer frente a ella el pergamino.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

El pergamino desapareció, la seriedad de la pequeña rubia se hacía presente, poniendo nerviosos a ambos quienes comenzaban a comprender a medida que la conocían, que su seriedad y sus sonrisas siempre eran por algo que para ellos era un problema.

Mavis-la siguiente prueba se llama "repara tu odio" y consiste en que ambos deben perdonar a la persona que más odian y hacérselos saber, pero el perdón debe ser sincero y ambos deberán olvidar que odiaron para poder perdonar sinceramente-dijo mirando a ambos quienes no decían nada.

Gray-entonces…-dijo saliendo del trance luego de unos segundos-debemos perdonar a la persona que odiamos… sin importar que fue lo malo que nos hiso… debemos olvidarnos y perdonarlo-dijo escondiendo su mirada en la oscuridad de su flequillo.

Mavis-si, deben perdonar… de eso se trata…-

Natsu-¡es una maldita mierda!-la interrumpió furioso por su tranquilidad.

Gray-si… es imposible que podamos olvidar para perdonar-apoyo a su compañero también enojado.

Mavis-sé que es difícil pero deben hacerlo en este mes o ya saben lo que ocurrirá-dijo seriamente para no reaccionar a sus ataques.

Natsu-maldición…-se quejó golpeando la pared a su lado con fuerza y dejando un hueco en el.

Mavis-lo siento muchachos pero deben hacerlo…-

Gray-ya no importa… Mavis lo intentaremos, pero no te aseguro nada... Natsu vístete tenemos una misión-dijo seriamente a su compañero quien asintió y comenzó a vestirse.

Mavis-¿es por eso que pediste matar?-pregunto intentando cambiar el tema.

Gray-sí, pero tendré que matarlo yo ya que fui yo quien pidió eso…-

Mavis-te equivocas…-lo interrumpió tranquilamente- si tu pides algo en tu recompensa también aplica a tu compañero… ¿no se los dije?-dijo con una sonrisa y sorprendiendo a ambos y dejándolos boquiabiertos.

Natsu-espera-dijo entendiendo todo-¿eso quiere decir que gray también puede tener la recompensa que yo tuve?-pregunto con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Mavis-así es-

Gray-descuida Natsu, no te molestes, no romperé la regla como tú lo hiciste-dijo con el semblante más serio de lo normal.

Natsu-vamos Gray, ya te dije que no rompí las reglas, no siento nada y te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo que yo y dejes de ser tan serio-

Mavis-muy bien creo que lo mejor será que me valla, y les informo que gracias a Natsu ya tienen cinco faltas-dijo con una sonrisa y desapareciendo al presentir que una pelea se aproximaba.

Natsu-"sabía que me pondrían faltas por hacerla enojar"-pensó al recordar las dos veces que la rubia se enojó.

Gray-olvídate de todo y vamos que llegaremos tarde-dijo encaminándose hacia la salida.

Natsu-claro solo déjame ponerme mi traje…-

Gray-no, hoy ponte gala, iremos a una fiesta-dijo interrumpiéndolo para luego salir del cuarto.

Natsu-¿una fiesta?-se preguntó al ver como su amigo lo dejaba solo en el cuarto, intentando pensar qué clase de misión tenían, observo su arma sobre el mueble donde la rubia lo dejo…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de gray,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Le informe a Natsu que debía ir de gala ya que nuestra misión según Mira seria en una fiesta y tras confirmar la dirección del lugar pude descubrir que se trataba de uno de los salones de fiestas más prestigiosos de la cuidad.

#flashback#

Salí de mi cuarto al recibir un mensaje a mi celular de Mira, debía ir por mi compañero pero en cuanto note a Lucy en la puerta del cuarto de Natsu me detuve, ella volteo a verme al sentir mi presencia, con la mirada me lo decía todo, debía irme y fue exactamente lo que hice, me fui como la última vez cuando hable con ella.

En cuanto llegue a la organización dentro de ese arruinado edificio, Mira me recibió, me invito a sentarme y fue entonces que note la presencia de mi colega, la misma que sabía mi secreto, y la que tanto estaba evitando.

Mira-gray al fin llegas ¿Dónde está tu compañero?-me preguntó al notar que venía solo.

Gray-aún se sentía mal y decidí dejarlo descansar-le respondí tranquilamente mientras me sentaba aun lado de juvia y frente a ella.

Mira-ya veo, bueno de todos modos solo los necesito a ustedes dos, luego les informaran a sus compañeros-

Juvia-etto… ¿Por qué nos llamó aquí?-le pregunto después de haber callado desde que llegue.

Mira-bueno su misión será esta noche y el objetivo es un hombre llamado Erick apodado como cobra….,-

Gray-acaso es tan difícil que necesitamos la ayuda de las chicas-dije reclamándole el que nos tratara como débiles.

Mira-tranquilo gray, agua y espíritu los ayudaran solo para pasar desapercibidos después de todo es una fiesta y ustedes necesitaran parejas-dijo asiéndome entender de qué se trataba.

Juvia-¿entonces nosotras no aremos nada?-pregunto ahora ella enojada.

Me sorprendí de conocer ese carácter de parte de ella, en el que me demostraba que no era tan llorona como pensaba.

Mira-no, no aran absolutamente nada, solo se dedicaran a quedarse calladas y acompañar, nada más, aún están castigadas por haber fallado en la misión anterior-dijo demostrando su aire de jefa.

Juvia-pero…-

Gray-entonces, quieres que matemos a este tipo, pero ¿qué paso con el que casi nos mata? aun debemos encontrarlo-reclame interrumpiendo el reproche de juvia y levantándome de mi lugar.

Mira-cobra tiene información sobre él, fue por eso que decidí que los cuatro vallan juntos, espíritu es muy buena sacando información, es por eso que tu pareja será ella y la de Natsu será juvia-dijo señalándola y terminando con una sonrisa.

Observe el rostro de juvia por un momento, su mirada era de furia, lo ignore y volví la mirada hacia mira, asentí y me levante para acercarme a la puerta, pero antes de salir me voltee al recordar algo.

Gray-entrégale la información a juvia, ese será tu trabajo, encargarte de todos los detalles-le dije al recordar que ella no aria nada, no me gustaba tener inútiles rodeándome por eso le dejaría su tarea ya que hasta Lucy tenía algo que hacer.

Salí de la oficina y me dirigí de nuevo a casa…

#fin del flashback#

Saque mi katana de su closet pero la volví a guardar al recordar que sería una fiesta a la que iríamos y si llevaba un arma muy grande seria obvio que voy a matar a alguien, decidí guardar debajo del traje negro de gala mis cuchillas de caza junto a un arma en el escondite de mi tobillo, ya preparado Salí del cuarto y tome camino hacia la sala para esperar al idiota de mi compañero, pero en cuanto llegue me di cuenta de que él ya estaba listo y que nuestras compañeras también estaban ahí.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

En la sala estaban la rubia con un vestido rojo que caía hasta el suelo, con un escote que dejaba ver su prominente pecho, su espalda estaba descubierta y su cabello caía sobre sus hombros, a un lado el vestido dejaba ver una de sus piernas al igual que su zapato rojo de taco aguja. A su lado estaba su compañera con un vestido celeste mar, este también tenía escote y dejaba su espalda al descubierto, su cabello atado en una coleta alta con una cinta celeste, aquel vestido llegaba hasta sus muslos y dejaba a la vista sus blancas piernas y sus zapatos negros de taco aguja.

Natsu-no puedo creer que hayas tardado más que yo-dijo burlándose y levantándose del sillón.

Su compañero vestía un traje de gala negro, su camisa era roja y su corbata también negra.

Lucy-bueno vamos pareja-dijo con una sonrisa y acercándose al pelinegro para tomar su brazo.

Gray-s…si-dijo algo extrañado de su actitud.

Natsu-oye ¿Lucy será tu pareja?-pregunto mirando como la rubia se alejaba hacia la puerta con su compañero.

Gray-no me mires así, Mira fue quien nos emparejo-dijo seriamente y saliendo para dejarlo atrás junto a Juvia.

Juvia-vamos ángel-dijo sonriendo para luego tomar su brazo.

Natsu-s…si-respondió sorprendido de sentir la fuerza con la que presionaba su brazo.

Una hermosa limosina los esperaba en la puerta, en cuanto subieron los llevo directamente hacia el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, en cuanto bajaron la rubia se apodero del brazo del pelinegro al igual que la peliazul lo hiso con Natsu, juntos llegaron a la puerta donde un hombre de gran estatura los detuvo para pedirles la invitación.

Gray-oye juvia la invitación-murmuro en vos baja a la peliazul.

Juvia-aquí están-dijo sacando de su bolso cuatro entradas para luego entregárselas al hombre.

Luego de revisar si eran auténticas el hombre se hiso a un lado para dejarlos pasar, en cuanto entraron pudieron ver todo el salón, todas las paredes estaban decoradas con adornos dorados, del techo sobre la pista de baile caían estrellas que colgaban de hilos trasparentes junto con luces que también colgaban para dar uno efecto de anochecer, las mesas se encontraban a un lado de la pista de baile donde la gente se reunía para comer los aperitivos, y el dj al otro lado de la pista tocaba música que ponía a la gente a bailar. El lugar era enorme y no solo tenía su pista de baile y cocina, también tenía cuartos y pasillos para llegar a áreas privadas donde la gente podía relajarse en yacusis y también un gran jardín para tomar aire fresco. Es por eso que era uno de los salones más prestigiosos para fiestas de la ciudad.

Gray-bien separémonos, ustedes vallan por las mesas y busquen, mientras que nosotros iremos a la pista, recuerden comportarse correctamente y por favor Natsu intenta no crear una pelea-dijo en un murmullo para que solo ellos escucharan.

Natsu-no armare un escándalo a no ser que toques a espíritu-le dijo reclamando como un niño pequeño.

Lucy-cierra la boca estoy en menos peligro si estoy con Gray-dijo burlándose para luego jalar del pelinegro y llevarlo hacia la pista donde todos bailaban.

Juvia-ángel deberías prestar atención a la misión-dijo con vos cansada al ver como el pelirosa se enojaba por verlos alejarse.

Natsu-si, si, vamos necesito que me digas todos los detalles sobre este lugar y sobre la misión-dijo para luego tomar su brazo y llevarla hacia las mesas donde se sentaron para observar tranquilamente mientras la peliazul le detallaba sobre cada cosa y sobre el lugar donde se encontraban.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de gray ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

En cuanto llegamos con Lucy a la pista pusieron una canción lenta, era perfecto porque así podríamos hablar mejor, me acerque a ella y tome su cintura para bailar, ella me rodeo el cuello y comenzó a moverse lentamente por la música.

Lucy-sobre lo que hice esta tarde…-

Gray-déjalo, sé que es tu debilidad-la interrumpí al entender de lo que hablaba.

Lucy-ya no sé qué hacer gray, si se enteran de que rompí la regla más importante me mataran-me dijo preocupada y mirándome a los ojos.

Gray-ya te he dicho que no jugaras con fuego Lucy, tu misma te metiste en eso ahora tendrás que soportarlo, no puedo hacer nada con ese idiota, pero solo te diré que solo lo hace por placer, intento hacer que se detenga pero siempre eres tú la que lo está buscando…-

Lucy-lo sé-me interrumpió escondiendo su mirada detrás de su flequillo-lo sé, pero ya no puedo hacer nada… solo quiero que esto acabe para poder estar cerca de él y sé que no siente nada pero… yo… yo…-

Gray-tu nada Lucy-la calle antes de que lo dijera, ella levanto su vista para mirarme a los ojos.

Lucy-si… yo… no siento nada-dijo para luego abrasarme con fuerza, le correspondí, sabía que lo necesitaba asique la deje hacerlo.

Cuando la tenía entre mis brazos me di cuenta de que el hombre que buscábamos estaba bailando frente a nosotros, me separe levemente de Lucy y le indique con la mirada que encontramos a nuestro objetivo, ella asintió y me libero para volver a bailar como antes, sabía que debíamos volver a hablar sobre el tema pero primero estaba la misión.

Lucy-vamos-me dijo en vos baja, juntos caminamos hacia las mesas donde nuestros compañeros nos esperaban pero sin perder de vista al hombre que buscábamos.

Gray-lo encontramos, pero parece que vino acompañado-les dije en cuanto llegamos y nos sentamos frente a ellos.

Lucy-no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Natsu-yo iré a una posición donde lo pueda mantener vigilado-me dijo seriamente para luego levantarse del lugar y alejarse.

Juvia-cuando lo engañes debes llevarlo a donde ángel fue-le dijo a Lucy con una sonrisa.

Gray-está bien, yo los mantendré vigilados-les dije para luego levantarme e ir hasta la barra de bebidas para sentarme a vigilar...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Me dirigí hasta un pasillo y me apoye en la pared para esperar una señal de Lucy, la observe levantarse del asiento y caminar hacia la pista, se veía sexi con su vestido rojo, luego de lo que paso esa tarde no podía dejar de ver su cuerpo, la deseaba tanto que sentía un fuerte impulso de meterla dentro de un cuarto para hacerla mía como la última vez…. La observe caminar, observe la única pierna que dejaba ver con ese vestido y también observe su escultural escote todo era provocativo para mis ojos…

Gray-¿Natsu me escuchas?-me dijo por el comunicador haciendo que salga de mis pensamientos.

Había olvidado que nos hablaríamos por comunicadores en nuestras orejas, presione el botón para responder disimuladamente, como si me estuviera rascando mi oreja y le respondí.

Natsu-si y por cierto gracias, estaba admirando el cuerpo de espíritu y me hiciste perderla de vista-me queje en vos baja para que no creyeran que hablaba solo.

Gray-déjate de idioteces y concéntrate, en cuanto espíritu se acerque a los cuartos debes seguirla para poder matar a ese hombre, juvia y yo los cubriremos y por favor recuerda usar el silenciador o sino nos descubrirán-me dijo seriamente, mientras yo trataba de encontrar a Lucy ya que era cierto lo de que la perdí de vista.

Natsu-está bien, ya no molestes-le dije para cortar la comunicación con él.

Dejando seguramente a mi amigo molesto volví la mirada hacia Lucy luego de encontrarla bailando con el hombre que era nuestro objetivo, la observe seriamente, estaba usando todas sus armas para atraerlo, el hombre se acercó a ella y la tomo de la cintura para atraerla a su cuerpo, ella apoyo sus manos en su pecho y siguió bailando cerca de él moviendo sus caderas provocativamente, sentí que mi sangre hervía por eso, no me gustaba que alguien la tocara como yo la toco, pero luego recordé que sería yo quien lo mataría y calme mi enojo tratando de imaginarme mi arma en su garganta.

Cuando su cuerpo se pegó al suyo nuevamente, Lucy rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos, acerco su rostro y susurro algo sobre sus labios, el hombre sonrió levemente y se acercó a su cuello para besarlo, maldición lo matare y lo torturare por eso. Antes de seguir viendo aquello presione mi comunicador y escuche lo que hablaban.

Cobra-¿Estas segura de que no nos hemos visto antes?-le dijo el idiota mientras seguía besando su cuello.

Lucy-estoy segura de que lo recordaría-dijo con esa vos sensual con la que me abecés me provoca.

Cobra-entonces te qué te parece si intentamos recordarlo-le dijo para luego tomar su cintura con más fuerza para pegarla más a su cuerpo.

Lucy-está bien, me gustaría refrescar mi memoria-

Dicho esto el hombre tomo su mano para sacarla de la pista, cuando el hombre caminaba por delante de ella solté mi comunicador, fue entonces que note que Lucy subió su mano para presionar el suyo y su vos rápidamente resonó en mi oído.

Lucy-ángel naranja pronto será tu turno, no lo arruines-me dijo a lo que sonreí malvadamente.

Natsu-no te preocupes preciosa, no dejare que pase a más que ese beso en tu hermoso cuello-le respondí presionando el botón para responderle.

No me respondió ya que el tipo se volteó al escuchar algo extraño, ella le sonrió sensualmente y siguió caminando detrás, juntos se acercaban cada vez más al pasillo donde yo me encontraba apoyado contra una pared, pasaron por mi lado primero el objetivo y luego Lucy, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía note que me giño el ojos y me sonrió, la observe perdido alejarse y los seguí hacia un cuarto donde entraron cerrando la puerta para estar solos…

Fin del capítulo 6.

Bueno me parece que los deje con la intriga pero bueno ya voy a subir el próximo no se preocupen…. En fin nos vemos chauchis…

Reviews please.


	7. nueva mision parte 2

#advertencia este capítulo contiene Lemon#

Capítulo 7: nueva misión parte 2.

Seguí a mi compañero con la mirada, observe como Lucy pasaba por su lado con ese hombre, el que sería nuestro objetivo y como Natsu con una mirada seria en su rostro los seguía disimuladamente.

Juvia-ángel blanco, espíritu ya lo atrapo, ahora nos toca a nosotros-escuche que me informo desde el comunicador.

Gray-sí, te espero en el pasillo-le respondí presionando disimuladamente mi comunicador.

Me levante de la banqueta de la barra de bebidas, camine hacia el mismo pasillo que llevaba hacia los cuartos, mire de reojo hacia atrás y me di cuenta de que agua me seguía.

Juvia-según espíritu, su habitación es la numero 4-me dijo nuevamente por el comunicador, me detuve y la espere hasta que llegara a mi lado, la observe detenerse a mi lado y mirarme seriamente.

Gray-debemos vigilar que nadie se acerque-le dije, ella asintió y tomo mi brazo para simular que era mi pareja, camine con ella a mi lado y juntos llegamos a la habitación continua a donde Lucy se encontraba.

Busque con la mirada a mi compañero antes de entrar al otro cuarto, no lo encontré por lo que supuse que ya estaba dentro con Lucy, juvia me indico que el cuarto estaba vacío y entramos para luego cerrar la puerta tras nosotros, debíamos asegurarnos de que no había nadie alrededor…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

La observe perdido alejarse y los seguí hacia un cuarto donde entraron cerrando la puerta para estar solos, cuando llegue hasta esa puerta tome la perilla con fuerza, la gire y entre…

Lucy-¡Natsu!-

Frente a mi estaba cobra sujetando a Lucy del cuello frente a él, el maldito nos descubrió, sonriendo se acercó un poco y con cada paso presionaba su cuello con más fuerza, ella intentaba liberarse pero él era más fuerte.

Cobra-sabía que esta preciosura tramaba algo-me dijo aun sonriendo y olfateando su cabello como un depravado.

Observe con detenimiento la situación, cerré mis ojos y lentamente acerque mi mano hacia un costado de mis caderas para tomar mi arma, solo debía matarlo y acabar con todo para salvarla y poder salir de ahí.

Cobra-¿Quién los mando?-me dijo tomando los cabellos de Lucy para hacerla gritar.

Lucy-maldito…-se quejó del dolor.

Natsu-suéltala-le ordene seriamente, el me miro arrogantemente y sin hacer caso a lo que dije tomo su cintura y la atrajo hacia el para aprisionarla.

Lucy-suéltame… me ordenaron no hacer nada pero si logras enojarme te arrepentirás-le dijo enojada, conocía ese lado de ella y en realidad no quisiera estar presente si ese hombre lograba sacar su lado asesino.

Cobra-tu cierra la boca si no quieres que te mate maldita-dijo haciéndome enojar aún más.

Natsu-Lucy-la llame haciendo que ella me mirara a los ojos-es mi trabajo matarlo asique tu solo observa…-dije sacando rápidamente mi arma de su escondite para apuntarle a la cabeza.

Mi bala atravesó su cabeza justo en la frente haciendo que callera hacia atrás, dejando que Lucy se libere pero que también callera hacia atrás por el impacto. Observe mi victima en el suelo, luego mire en mi mano mi arma por suerte tenía el silenciador creí que lo había olvidado, sentí que alguien se acercaba hacia mí y levante la vista para verla frente a mí, sin decirme nada llevo su mano hacia su oído y hablo mientras me miraba a los ojos enojada.

Lucy-agua, ángel naranja y yo terminamos nuestra parte… es su turno-dijo para finalmente liberar su oído, antes de que dijera algo tomo mi corbata y me atrajo hacia ella para besarme, sus labios contra los míos me hicieron perderme por completo, tome su cintura y la acerque a mi cuerpo, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y dejándome sin respiración se separó de mi para volver a encontrarse con mi mirada.

Natsu-de nada preciosa-le dije en un jadeante susurro, ella me sonrió y volvió a besarme apasionadamente.

No quería separarme de ella, quería volver a hacerla mía pero un golpe en la puerta la hiso detenerse, antes de separarse de mí, mordió mi labio inferior y jalo de él, cuando lo soltó me sonrió burlona, esa maldita me estaba provocando una erección en ese momento y por esa interrupción no me calmaría hasta estar dentro de ella.

Lucy-es una lástima…-me dijo con vos seductora sobre los labios para luego alejarse hacia la puerta donde abrió y aparecieron nuestros compañeros.

Gray-bien echo Natsu-me dijo entrando y observando al hombre muerto con una bala en su cabeza sobre el suelo.

Juvia-valla entonces creo que nos toca a nosotros-nos dijo mientras de su bolso sacaba una cámara de fotos.

Lucy-nosotros vigilaremos-dijo mirándome ahora a mí.

Natsu-si, necesito un trago-dije para caminar detrás de ella hacia la salida del cuarto.

Deje a ese par trabajar, debían sacar fotos del cuerpo como evidencia de nuestro buen trabajo para que nuestra jefa, Mira, estuviera satisfecha, camine hacia la barra de bebidas y me senté en una banqueta alta, pedí un trago y cuando me lo entregaron me di cuenta de que Lucy estaba a mi lado, la observe tomar su trago con elegancia, sus labios se posaron en la copa de vino tan sensualmente que nuevamente comenzaba a sentirme excitado…

Juvia-ángel, espíritu-nos llamó a ambos por los comunicadores de cada uno, deje de prestar atención a Lucy y me concentre en lo que diría al igual que ella lo hacía.

Natsu-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte en vos baja para que nadie más escuchara.

Lucy-idiota-me regaño para luego acercarse a mí y meterse entre mis piernas-has como si estuvieras hablando conmigo-me susurro rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos para mirarme a los ojos.

Juvia-gray y yo llevaremos el cuerpo ustedes cúbrannos-nos dijo seriamente, observe a Lucy y ella me asintió.

Gray-llamen la atención lejos de los cuarto, nosotros sacaremos el cadáver por el jardín-nos dijo, nos miramos por un segundo comunicándonos con la mirada, debíamos hacer algo de lo que somos expertos, para nosotros sería sencillo.

Lucy-entonces solo es eso… será sencillo-dijo sonriendo malvadamente.

Gray-Natsu, intenta no propasarte-me advirtió haciéndome enojar.

No le respondí y volví a mirar a Lucy, sus caderas entre mis piernas y con ese vestido rojo que dejaba una de sus piernas al aire, el área del bar y las pocas luces que habían no me permitían ver su cuerpo aunque estuviera tan cerca, ella intento alejarse de mi pero la detuve sujetando su cintura contra mí, acaricie su espalda desnuda y sentí su suave piel bajo mi palma, antes de que mis labios la poseyeran me detuvo y sin decirme nada se alejó y comenzó a caminar alejándose hacia la pista de baile….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de gray ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mientras esperábamos la señal para salir del cuarto juvia se encargaba de meter el cuerpo dentro de un cofre que encontramos aun lado del armario, yo me encargaba de vigilar que nadie entrara manteniendo la puerta cerrada…

Juvia-ángel ¿podrías ayudarme?-me dijo, cuando voltee pude ver al hombre muerto siendo presionado dentro del cofre por una juvia enojada.

Gray-oye así no se hace-le dije regañándola, antes de dejar la puerta me asegure de poner llave y el seguro.

Juvia-fue por eso que pedí tu ayuda-me regaño ahora ella, maldición, cuando se ponía así no había quien la aguante.

Sin responderle me acerque y tome el cuerpo de la cabeza, lo doble hacia adelante haciendo que su espalda se curvara y sus huesos truenen, doblado en dos partes cerré la tapa del cofre para terminar de una vez con eso.

Juvia-gra… gracias-me dijo mirando con asco lo que acababa de hacer.

Gray-no fue nada, ahora ayúdame a arrastrarlo hacia la puerta-le dije seriamente, ella asintió y se colocó a un lado del cofre, sin decir nada más la ayude poniéndome a su lado, empujamos al mismo tiempo y en cuanto lo dejamos en la puerta, me acerque para abrirla, asome mi cabeza y me asegure de que nadie nos viera pero en cuanto Salí me di cuenta de algo extraño que sucedía afuera.

Juvia-¿Qué sucede?-me pregunto al ver que no me movía de la puerta.

Gray-esos idiotas-

En el pasillo las multitudes corrían asustadas, algo sucedió para que la gente se espante y huyera y conociendo a Natsu estaba seguro de que ese fue su plan, entre nuevamente al cuarto y voltee para demostrarle con un gesto serio a juvia que nuestros compañeros son unos incompetentes

Juvia-¿lo hicieron otra vez? ¿No?-me pregunto entendiéndome a la perfección, no le respondí y asentí haciendo que sus nervios aparezcan.

Cuando estaba a punto de responderle escuchamos un sonido proveniente de la puerta, alguien golpeaba, estaba por sacar mi cuchillo de caza pero su voz sonó de repente en mi cabeza.

Natsu-idiota soy yo ábreme, es seguro-me dijo por el comunicador, relaje mi mano y me acerque a la puerta, la abrí y me encontré con ambos sonriéndome satisfactoriamente.

Lucy-lo siento, pero Natsu no me dejó hacerlo a mi manera-dijo entrando detrás de mi compañero.

Gray-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Natsu?-le pregunte algo preocupado por la estupidez que pudo haber hecho.

Natsu-solo los guie hasta la salida…-

Lucy-con fuego-lo interrumpió revelando la verdad.

Juvia-eso nos traerá problemas ángel naranja-dijo algo preocupado.

Gray-eres un idiota rosadito ahora por eso, tú le llevaras el cuerpo a Mira-le dije enojado, el intento quejarse pero Lucy lo golpeo para callarlo, antes de que intentara decir algo tome a juvia del brazo y la lleve hasta la salida pero antes de seguir voltee nuevamente-Lucy tú lo ayudaras-le dije en forma de orden.

Lucy-¿Qué? Pero fue el quien lo hiso-me dijo quejándose y señalando acusadoramente a Natsu.

Gray-se supone que era su parte alejar al público ahora acepta las consecuencias de no haber hecho algo para detenerlo…. Y recuerden salir antes de que el fuego se expanda-les dije regañándolos seriamente-vamos agua, nosotros debemos asegurarnos de ayudar a la gente atrapada-le dije jalando de su brazo para sacarla del cuarto y dejar a ese par atrás.

Natsu-oye…-me llamo mientras me alejaba, no voltee pero el de todos modos siguió hablando-¡recuerda que puedes tomar tu recompensa aun!-me grito haciéndome enfadar, ese idiota hasta en estos momentos seguía pensando en eso, solo para molestarme.

Gray-maldito idiota-

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas mientras corrían hasta la salida donde la gente comenzó a acumularse, cuando el grupo se empujaba con fuerza para querer escapar Gray decidió meterse entre la multitud para imitar al resto y tratar de controlar la situación, desesperados y asustados los empujaban a ambos haciendo que sus cuerpos se peguen, permitiéndole al pelinegro sentir el perfume embriagador de su compañera quien avergonzada y sin otra opción se sujetó de su camisa para no caer hacia adelante.

Juvia-lo…lo siento…-se disculpó con un sonrojo y ocultándolo mirando hacia el suelo.

Gray-está bien… vamos ayúdame-respondió casi gritando por el ruido de la gente a su alrededor y sujetando su mano para llevarla más adelante, cerca de la puerta.

En cuanto llegaron a la puerta el pelinegro se dio cuenta de por qué nadie se movía de ahí, la puerta fue cerrada por fuera, sin pensarlo dos veces e ignorando que la gente detrás observaba todo, saco de su tobillo el arma pequeña de emergencias, se alejó un poco empujando al resto y apunto dando dos disparos al cerrojo haciendo que callera al suelo y que un hueco quedara en su lugar.

Gray-¡rápido salgan!-grito a la gente que lo miraba con miedo.

La multitud comenzó a moverse sacándolos también a ellos afuera, cuando consiguieron salir corrieron hasta llegar a un callejón oscuro.

Juvia-creo que debemos escondernos, tal vez te culpen porque te vieron con un arma-dijo mirando con cuidado si alguien se acercaba a su posición.

Gray-si… vamos-le dijo tomando nuevamente su mano para salir del escondite y correr por las calles.

En silencio llegaron a un edificio, en cuanto entraron el pelinegro se acercó a pedir una llave a la recepción, en el momento en que se la entregaron se acercó a su compañera quien nerviosa lo siguió todo el tiempo con la mirada.

Gray-este es uno de nuestros departamentos, estaremos seguros aquí, la policía no nos encontrara, según gloria…-

Juvia-¿gloria?-lo interrumpió preguntando seriamente.

Gray-sí, la recepcionista, ella cuida nuestro departamento mientras no estamos-le respondió para luego continuar con lo que decía-según ella Natsu no está aquí, tal vez ellos fueron a otro de nuestros departamentos… si quieres puedes quedarte pero tendrás que dormir en el cuarto de Natsu-dijo seriamente sin demostrar emoción alguna.

Juvia-s…sí creo que Lucy y Natsu se quedaran en nuestro departamento… supongo que debería quedarme-respondió algo nerviosa y sonrojada.

Sin responderle comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor, detrás de él caminaba la peliazul callada y mirando al suelo, cuando el objeto comenzó a moverse hacia arriba después de unos segundos se detuvo en un piso que según la luz marcaba el 7, las puerta se abrieron dejando ver un pequeño pasillo, ambos, uno al lado del otro caminaron hacia la única puerta que había, gray saco de su bolsillo la llave y abrió la puerta dejando ver un espacioso y lujoso departamento.

Juvia-debo admitir que tienen estilo para la decoración-se burló al ver la mayoría de los muebles negros.

Gray-no me gusta mucho el color y Natsu ensucia muy rápido-le respondió entrando en la sala para dejar su saco sobre el sillón.

Juvia-¿Cuál es el cuarto de ángel naranja?-pregunto buscando con la mirada alguna puerta.

Gray-esa-respondió señalando un sillón.

Juvia-eto… ¿ahí es donde duerme Natsu?-pregunto algo confundida al ver donde señalaba el fullbuster.

Gray-si y yo duermo ahí-dijo señalando ahora una puerta.

Juvia-¿Por qué tú tienes cuarto y Natsu no?-pregunto al ver que solo había un cuarto.

Gray-cuando compramos este departamento sabíamos que solo había una sola habitación es por eso que nunca venimos por aquí-explico caminando hacia la puerta de su cuarto.

Juvia-espera…-dijo al ver que el pelinegro ya se iría a dormir.

Gray-no te preocupes estarás bien, dentro de ese mueble ahí cobijas…-dijo fríamente señalando el pequeño mueble bajo el televisor-que duermas bien-continuo para luego cerrar la puerta de su cuarto dejándola sola.

Sin saber que hacer sola en la sala, se acercó al mueble para sacar de ahí una manta gruesa, con cuidado de no hacer ruido la dejo sobre el sillón grande, se quitó su vestido desatando el nudo detrás de su cuello, cuando la parte frontal callo hacia adelante lo dejó caer por completo a sus pies quedando ahora en ropa interior, tomo la manta nuevamente y se cubrió con ella como si fuera una capa, antes de que pudiera recostarse en el sillón afuera se escuchó un fuerte temblor, el agua comenzó a caer por la ventana y los temblores comenzaban a ser más frecuentes….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de gray ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Me quite mi ropa y me recosté en mi cama para poder dormir pero el recuerdo de ese idiota gritándome me estaba volviendo loco, aun no podía creer que me lo gritara estando ella presente, sentía una gran necesidad de haberle disparad en la cabeza en vez de a esa puerta, un fuerte trueno resonó en mi cuarto haciendo que salga de mis pensamientos.

Mire por mi ventana y observe la lluvia caer por ella, volví la mirada hacia el techo y comencé a recordar su aroma, ¿Por qué me sentía de esa manera? Tenía la enorme necesidad de estar cerca para volver a experimentar aquel aroma.

Gray-¿Qué te sucede? Maldición-me regañe a mí mismo por no dejar de pensar en sus ojos avergonzados y en sus manos tocando mi pecho.

Voltee en mi cama, estaba tan frustrado conmigo mismo que no podía dormir, lo intente y cerré mis ojos para dejar de pensar en ella, de repente sentí como mi cama se hundía a mi lado, abrí mis ojos y voltee encontrándome con sus ojos.

Gray-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte confundido.

Juvia-lo siento, te parecerá estúpido pero los truenos me dan miedo y más estando sola-me dijo sonrojada y entrecerrando sus ojos como si estuviera por llorar del miedo.

Cuando estaba por responderle se escuchó otro trueno que hiso que saltara y que rápidamente se aferrara a mí, sus manos se apoyaron en mi pecho y buscando donde esconderse hundió su rostro en mi cuello, podía sentir su respiración contra él, se oía agitada y su cuerpo temblaba, no podía moverme, no sabía cómo reaccionar, jamás he tenido que cuidar de alguien pero ella me necesitaba, necesitaba que le dijera que todo iría bien, pero aun así mis palabras no querían salir.

Juvia-lo siento gray, sé que no te gusta estar conmigo pero por favor no me pidas que me valla-me dijo con vos casi desesperada y pegándose más a mi cuerpo.

Mira hacia abajo y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba semidesnuda y vestía solo su ropa interior y su sujetador, su piel era blanca y sus piernas casi enrolladas con las mías se sentían suaves como la nieve, podía sentirlas a la perfección ya que yo me quite mi ropa y solo vestía mi boxer, por un momento me perdí en su suavidad y en el color de su cabello que caía como cascada sobre el colchón.

Observe la situación repetidas veces antes de decir o hacer algo, nuestros cuerpos estaban demasiado juntos, sus manos apoyadas en mi pecho desnudo me impedía sentir la suavidad del suyo, su rostro hundido en mi cuello provocándome pequeños escalofríos por la respiración fría que liberaba, todo me hacía sentir la gran necesidad de continuar lo que dejamos la última vez.

Juvia-Gray- me llamo separándose un poco para poder verme a los ojos-gracias… por no echarme-me dijo con una leve sonrisa, pero en cuanto se oyó otro trueno su espanto volvió.

Ya no podía soportarlo, su rostro pidiéndome que la proteja era una nueva debilidad que no conocía hasta ahora, sin decirle nada tome su rostro, ella se impresiono por mi acto y me miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

Gray-te ayudare a olvidarte del miedo-le dije sobre sus labios, no me respondió y calmo su mirada, asintió y acerco sus labios a los míos para besarme.

Sus labios eran como los recordaba, suaves y gruesos, aquel beso se tornó apasionado, me apodere de cada rincón de su boca y cuando me quede sin aire me adueñe de su cuello, frio como el hielo, su piel era como pensé y sin querer detenerme tome su cintura y la recosté colocándome sobre ella.

Un trueno…

Su cuerpo volvió a alarmarse pero antes de que siguiera volví a tomar sus labios, ella me correspondió rápidamente y sus manos rodearon mi cuello y tomaron mi cabello, enredando sus dedos en él.

Un trueno…

Sus ojos se abrieron y se detuvo, tome su rostro e hice que me mirara a los ojos, su mirada aun me demostraba miedo.

Gray-no te preocupes…-le dije ella calmo nuevamente su mirada y volvió a besarme con posesión.

Con mis manos acaricie sus piernas que comenzaban a rodear mis caderas, subí por ellas hasta llegar a su estómago desnudo, su cuerpo se retorció debajo de mi al sentir el frio de mis manos, sin importarme y excitándome mas al verla tan vulnerable a mis caricias, volví a su cuello y baje con mis labios hasta el hueco entre sus pechos, saboreé esa parte con mi lengua y con rudeza tome su espalda y la senté a hincadas sobre mis piernas. Su cuerpo frente a mí se movía agitado por la falta de aire, acaricie su espalda hasta llegar al broche de su sostén y lo quite dejando su pecho desnudo, con mi mano en su espalda presione un pecho contra mi boca, logre escuchar un gemido de su boca, maldición eso me encanto y quería escuchar más.

Un trueno…

Esta vez no se movió por miedo, sus movimientos eran solo por la excitación que le provocaba mi boca en su pecho, lo libere y volví a recostarla debajo de mí, jugué nuevamente con su cuello y escuche otro gemido de su parte. Con mis manos hice un recorrido por su estómago hasta llegar al elástico de su ropa interior, la deslice por sus piernas y me deshice de ellas, me quite también mi ropa interior y me volví a colocar sobre ella, sus piernas rodearon mis caderas y antes de hacerla mía tome sus labios, sus caderas se movían haciendo que nuestros sexos se rosaran y que sus gemidos se ahogaran en mi boca al igual que los míos.

Ya no soportaba más, me acerque a su cuerpo más y me hundí en ella lentamente, sus jadeos se juntaban con los míos, permitiéndome escuchar una melodía que me volvía cada vez más loco…

Un trueno… otro… y otro… todo importaba poco para ella ahora, su cuerpo se movía con el mio a cada estocada fuerte que daba, su respiración comenzó a hacerse más audible junto con sus gemidos de placer.

Juvia-Gray… haa….ya no…haa Tengo… miedo…haa-me dijo entrecerrando sus ojos y mirándome con su boca abierta en busca de aire.

Con una media sonrisa me acerque a sus labios, su suavidad me hacían adicto a ellos, moví mi cuerpo con más rapidez contra ella, tome su cintura y me ayude a moverme con más fuerza, una, dos… tres… cuatro… seis veces hasta terminar derramándome dentro de ella… su espalda se arqueo al mismo tiempo que gritábamos, pero aquel grito fue cubierto por un fuerte trueno que ilumino el cuarto con una fuerte luz azul que alcanzo a rodear toda la habitación.

Derrotado y cansado caí a su lado saliendo de ella, mi respiración no se detenía y podía escuchar su respiración también agitada, cuando nos calmamos un trueno volvió a sonar fuertemente, haciendo que ella se asuste y se pegue a mi cuerpo abrasándome con fuerza.

Gray-creí que ya no tenías miedo-le dije tranquilamente al ver como su cuerpo volvía a atraparme en sus brazos.

Juvia-lo siento… no puedo evitarlo-se disculpó apenada, suspire cansado y tome una manta para cubrirnos un trueno volvió a sonar y dando un pequeño salto su cabeza quedo debajo de la mía y sus manos sobre mi pecho.

Gray-no te preocupes yo estoy aquí… -le dije rodeando su espalda con mi brazo para luego cerrar mis ojos…

Fin del capítulo 7.

Bueno perdón por tardar pero aquí está el capítulo y con Lemon ¿qué les pareció?...

En el próximo capítulo nuestros ángeles comenzaran a pensar seriamente sobre el examen y el perdón del que hablo Mavis…

Bueno en fin hasta el próximo capítulo y no se olviden de los Reviews díganme que tal me quedo el Lemon gruvia… en serio díganme es la primera vez que escribo un Lemon de esa pareja…

Próximo capítulo 22 de diciembre.

Reviews please.


	8. repara tu odio

Bueno gente en este capítulo van a odiar un poco a gray, pero como toda historia tiene que tener drama en fin he aquí el capítulo nuevo…

Capítulo 8: "repara tu odio"

Regrese a mi departamento luego de haber pasado toda la noche con Lucy en el edificio de la organización, debíamos hablar con Mira sobre la persona muerta que llevábamos en un cofre que gracias a Elfman pudimos dejar en el área asignada, cuando ella vio nuestro buen trabajo cumplido y las fotos de la escena para que las entregara como muestra, nos entregó desde su computadora a nuestros celulares a cada uno una foto de nuestras cuentas demostrándonos que el dinero fue entregado a nuestros nombres, como juvia y gray no estaban ellos debían venir por eso luego ya que por falta de confianza y una pauta establecida eso era lo que debíamos hacer.

Lucy-adiós-me saludo al salir juntos del viejo edificio, la observe alejarse seriamente, tenía la enorme necesidad de detenerla para adueñarme de sus labios como ella lo hiso esa ves.

Natsu-adiós-murmure sabiendo que ella no me escucharía.

Voltee y comencé a buscar mi auto, en cuanto lo encontré en su escondite de siempre me subí y me encamine hacia el departamento, pensé en cual sería mejor para descansar y el único en el que pude pensar era en el mismo en el que estuve hasta ayer, cuando llegue me encontré con Gray en la sala viendo televisión, sin decir nada me acerque y me senté a su lado, su rostro se veía serio y ni se molestó en voltear a verme.

Natsu-oye-me queje por ser ignorado por mi compañero.

Seguía sin voltear a verme hasta que decidí quitarle el control remoto de las manos para apagar la televisión.

Natsu-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso sigues molesto por lo que hice? Solo déjame decirte que fue lo único que se me ocurrió después de todo ese edificio no era tan nuevo que digamos...-

Gray-no es eso-me interrumpió finalmente volteando a verme.

Natsu-¿entonces?-le pregunte, comenzaba a estar curioso.

Gray-no quiero hablar de eso-me respondió para luego levantarse y alejarse hasta las escaleras.

Natsu-está bien…-murmure mientras lo observaba alejarse dándome la espalda.

Ignore al idiota de mi compañero, su carácter nunca logre comprenderlo, prendí nuevamente la televisión para ver si en las noticias se nombraba el "accidente" del edificio que prendí fuego junto a Lucy, como sospechaba si estaban dando una nota sobre eso…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-el famoso edificio "constelación", llamado así por su dueño, el empresario Loki….-

Natsu-¿Loki?-se preguntó subiéndole el volumen al televisor para no perderse nada.

-se dice que el señor Loki, vendrá para asegurarse de todo y rehacer su edificio, esto lo llevara a cabo con la ayuda de personas especializadas… sobre el incendio y como empezó, los bomberos intentan hace lo que pueden ya que según información acumulada, el edificio comenzó a quemarse en la planta donde se llevaba a cabo una reunión, por suerte, ninguna de la personas que se presentaron a la reunión salieron heridas y no hubo ninguna pérdida…-

Natsu-¿será?… el mismo…-murmuro mirando fijamente con seriedad la pantalla que quedo en negro al apagarla.

Tratando de pensar en la persona mencionada, el pelirosa se inclinó hacia atrás en el sillón mirando el techo, el recuerdo de aquella persona recorrió su mente rápidamente haciendo que sus ojos se habrán.

Natsu-¡es el!- grito al entender y unir los puntos de cada recuerdo.

Mavis-¿Quién es?-pregunto apareciendo de la nada aun lado del pelirosa haciendo que se espante y tome rápidamente su arma para apuntarle.

Natsu-maldición Mavis deja de hacer eso-se quejó aflojando su agarre para guardar nuevamente su arma.

Mavis-lo siento solo venía a ver cómo van con el examen…-dijo tranquilamente mientras el pelirosa la observaba con curiosidad.

Natsu-oye ahora que lo pienso… ¿sabes algo de Gray?-le pregunto cambiando completamente el tema al recordar el carácter que demostró su compañero.

Mavis-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

Natsu-bueno tu lees las mentes ¿no es cierto?-

Mavis-si… pero no puedo leer las suyas… lo siento-se disculpó sintiéndose algo inútil.

Natsu-está bien en ese caso lo averiguare yo solo…-

Mavis-pero…-dijo interrumpiéndolo-si te sirve de algo… Gray tomo su recompensa anoche-continuo con una sonrisa y sorprendiendo a Natsu quien aún sorprendido dejo atrás a la pequeña rubia para correr hacia la escalera en busca de su compañero.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de gray ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Me recosté en mi cama dejando solo a mi compañero en la sala, había llegado en la madrugada luego de lo que paso solo quería descansar.

#flashback#

Desperté y me di cuenta al mirar por la ventana que la lluvia se detuvo, aún era de noche pero al menos el cielo se veía despejado, observe a mi lado a Agua dormir sus brazos aún me rodeaban y su cabeza descansaba en mi pecho tranquilamente.

Gray-maldición-me maldije a mí mismo por haber hecho lo que hice luego de recordar al idiota de mi compañero molestándome.

Mire otra vez a juvia y con cuidado intente separarme de ella, cuando lo logre tome mi ropa y me vestí con ella, de un mueble de mi cuarto tome una manta y la cubrí, intente no hacer ruido para despertarla pero en cuanto me acerque a la puerta escuche detrás de mí como se despertaba.

Juvia-¿gray-sama?-me llamo no voltee y solo Salí del cuarto dejándola sola.

#fin del flashback#

Gray-lo siento juvia pero no dejare que te suceda lo mismo que ha espíritu-murmure para luego levantarme de la cama y acercarme al mueble donde guardaba mis armas.

Mavis-hola-dijo apareciendo detrás de mí, por un reflejo tome la katana que más cerca tenia y la coloque en su cuello.

Gray-demonios, casi te mato idiota-me queje guardando mi espada en su funda.

Mavis-yo que tú, no la guardaría-me dijo con una sonrisa que me extraño.

Gray-¿porque?-pregunto ella no me respondió y solo me señalo hacia la puerta.

Natsu-¡gray maldito, abre la puerta!-escuche que gritaba de repente en mi puerta.

Mavis-está enojado-dijo sonriendo y mirándome divertida.

Gray-¿y ahora qué?-me queje cansado y me acerque a la puerta para abrirle, sin decirme nada entro al cuarto y se paró frente a mi dándole la espalda a Mavis quien observaba todo divertida desde mi cama.

Natsu-maldito, dijiste que no usarías tu recompensa y ahora me dicen que te revolcaste mientras yo trabajaba eres un….-

Gray-ya basta Natsu-le dije casi gritando para callarlo de una vez-era tu deber cumplir con el trabajo, yo solo me tome un respiro es todo-dije seriamente sorprendiéndolo.

Natsu-entonces, te molestarías si pregunto…-me dijo cambiando el tema-¿sentiste algo?-continuo haciendo que mis ojos se habrán.

¿Sentir algo? en ese momento… ¿pude sentir algo? o… ¿solo fue deseo?... ya no sé qué pensar… mi cabeza da vueltas cada vez que recuerdo lo que hicimos.

Gray-yo… no siento nada-le respondí seriamente.

Natsu-espero que así sea amigo… no quiero que te maten-me dijo con una sonrisa aliviada por mi respuesta.

Es cierto, si siento algo por ella podrían matarme, aunque no le tengo miedo a la muerte pero aun así… no sentí nada creo que solo fue placer y debilidad.

Mavis-creo que eso les quito un día más-dijo llamando nuestra atención.

Natsu-¿Qué?-

Gray-no puede ser cierto-

Mavis-lo siento pero ambos entristecieron a las chicas asique… en total ya son siete días menos para el examen-dijo asiendo que ambos suspiráramos cansados.

Natsu-espera un momento-comento algo confundido.

Mavis-¿Qué?-

Natsu-por qué dices que ambos las entristecimos… no recuerdo haberlo hecho-

Gray-si lo hiciste…-lo interrumpí contestando por Mavis.

Natsu-¿y tú como lo sabes?-

Gray-lo siento no puedo decírtelo-respondí al recordar como Lucy casi lloraba en mis brazos durante el baile al pensar en ese idiota.

Mavis-no te quejes Natsu, deberías estar feliz porque ella…-

Gray-Mavis no digas nada-la calle antes de que abriera su bocota.

Con un puchero en sus labios se calló, Natsu se enojó por eso y sin decir nada salió del cuarto dejándome solo ya que Mavis decidió hacer lo mismo desapareciendo frente a mí.

Me deje caer en la cama para pensar todo y tratar de aclarar mis pensamientos, recordé su piel blanca y su miedo esa noche todo me hiso perder la cabeza en ese momento, jamás había sentido la necesidad tan fuerte de poseer a una mujer como con ella, maldición me estoy volviendo loco, tengo que dejar de pensar en lo que hice y concentrarme en otra cosa… tengo que concentrarme en ese maldito examen…

Gray-"repara tu odio"-pensé en las palabras de Mavis en ese momento.

¿Cómo podríamos perdonar a alguien tan fácilmente? Es imposible que Natsu y yo olvidemos todo el mal que esa persona nos hiso, claro que no tendría que ser precisamente esa persona ¿no? Podríamos elegir a otra para perdonarla, pero en este momento no se me ocurre nadie que nos haya lastimado para perdonar….

Natsu-¡oye!-me grito entrando en mi cuarto sin que lo invitara.

Gray-¿Qué quieres ahora?-le pregunte enojado por entrar sin golpear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Antes de responderle a su compañero se sentó a su lado en la cama para mirarlo seriamente.

Natsu-tu ¿recuerdas su nombre?-le pregunto aun con seriedad.

Gray-¿de qué hablas? Podrías dejar de molestarme-se quejó cansado de que su amigo siempre hable incoherencias.

Natsu-cierra la boca y responde mi pregunta Gray… ¿recuerdas cómo se llamaba la persona que mato a nuestros padres?-pregunto casi en un reclamo y haciendo que el pelinegro habrá sus ojos.

Gray-¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?-pregunto entre cerrando sus ojos y mirando al suelo al recordar ese día.

Natsu-es importante… solo contesta, yo era más pequeño no lo recuerdo por eso… dímelo-dijo también desviando su mirada al recordar las pocas imágenes de su infancia junto a su compañero.

Gray-está bien te lo diré, aunque no sé porque me lo preguntas ahora-le dijo volviendo la mirada hacia el pelirosa quien comenzó a prestar atención-no recuerdo su rostro pero uno de sus hombres lo llamo por su nombre, creo que era… Loki o algo así-dijo asiendo que el pelirosa se sorprenda.

Natsu-"entonces si es el"-pensó recordando la nota en la que se nombraba el mismo nombre que su compañero dijo.

Gray-¿ahora me dirás Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Natsu-yo… creo que lo encontramos por fin-dijo ahora el sorprendiéndolo.

Un silencio los rodeó y los recuerdos de ese día volvieron a sus mentes, torturándolos como nunca antes...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-¿crees que su examen este bien por ahora?-pregunto el hombre rubio sentado como antes sobre una gran silla, rodeado de sus ángeles quienes también estaban sentados a su lado.

Mavis-no lo sé mi señor, ahora parecen ser torturados por la segunda prueba, la primera no fue tan difícil pero ahora-

-estas diciendo que se niegan a cumplir el examen-la interrumpió seriamente.

Mavis-no es eso, es que quisiera pedirles si me dejarían ayudarlos-dijo suplicando con la mirada al impotente hombre frente a ella.

-¿de qué forma los ayudarías? Recuerda que no puedes entrometerte-respondió casi enojado por sus palabras.

Mavis-no me entrometeré, solo los ayudare a guiarse después de todo ese es mi trabajo en el examen-dijo exigiéndole con la vos más elevada.

-aun no me has dicho de que forma los ayudarías-dijo ignorando la forma en la que la rubia le hablaba.

Mavis-quiero que la regla de leer sus mentes sea cancelada-dijo asiendo que los ojos del hombre se habrán quien si pensar calmo su mirada para contestar.

-está bien-dijo haciendo que la rubia se alivie y respire feliz.

Mavis-gracias mi señor, prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo y no me entrometeré en el examen más de lo que debo, lo prometo, palabra de ángel-dijo para finalmente desaparecer con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-usted cree señor que podrán lograr cumplir con la segunda prueba-pregunto uno de los ángeles a su lado.

-no lo sé, pero sé que será difícil, es por eso que le permití a Mavis leer sus mentes, de esa forma lo cumplirán con un poco de ayuda-dijo el hombre quien cansado se dejó caer en su gran asiento para cerrar sus ojos-no quiero que esos muchachos sufran más, fue por eso que los elegí-

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Recordar todo eso me hiso desesperarme, Salí de su cuarto dejándolo solo, hablamos sobre lo que haríamos si lo volveríamos a ver, matarlo y desaparecer su existencia de este mundo tan odiado por nosotros, pero no quise seguir recordando, asique escape de él y me dirigí a mi habitación para buscar mi arma, la tome en mis manos y me dispuse a salir para buscarlo pero luego recordé algo importante…

"repara tu odio"

Las palabras de Mavis se repetían una y otra vez ¿Cómo puede ser que piense que podríamos perdonarlo?, jamás podríamos hacerlo, es imposible, ese hombre nos quitó todo y nos obligó a sobrevivir matando…

Natsu-creo que necesito un baño-murmure para mi dejando nuevamente mi arma en su lugar, observe mi cuerpo y me di cuenta de que aun tenia puesto el traje del día anterior.

Intentando olvidar mi cansancio me quite mi ropa, entre al baño y prendí el agua caliente, necesitaba sentir calor en ese momento, asique me sumergí debajo de la ducha, las gotas comenzaban a caer sobre mi pecho regalándome esa calma que tanto necesitaba…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de gray ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gray-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte al abrir la puerta de la entrada principal.

Lucy-lo siento, necesitaba verlo-me respondió desviando su mirada hacia el suelo.

Gray-espíritu ya te lo he dicho antes, no debes seguir torturándote de esa manera-le dije regañándola.

Sin decirme nada me hiso a un lado para pasar dentro de la casa, la seguí por detrás y ella continuo caminando nerviosa detrás del sillón.

Lucy-lo siento gray yo…-

Gray-Lucy ya te lo dije… tu no sientes nada-le aclare antes de que intente decirlo otra vez.

Lucy-no puedo gray… yo…yo… lo amo-dijo para luego tapar su boca con sus manos, me acerque a ella y la abrase.

Sus lágrimas comenzaban a empapar mi camisa, se aferró a ella con fuerza para no dejarme escapar, desde hace tiempo he estado ayudando a Lucy, apoyándola para que no cayera en las estupideces de Natsu pero siempre me vencía el destino, la primera vez que Natsu me confeso que logro pasar la noche con ella me preocupe demasiado, pero desde entonces ya no puedo ayudarla solo me mantengo tratando de hacer que Natsu sea más responsable y deje de molestarla.

Gray-escucha Lucy, tal vez te sientas de esa manera pero sabes muy bien que es imposible que puedas hacer algo con ello, conoces las reglas y sabes muy bien que si las rompes te mataran-le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello para calmarla.

Lucy-lo sé pero… no puedo evitarlo, siempre tengo la necesidad de estar junto a él, busco escusas y aunque no pueda hacer nada, prefiero quedarme con lo que tenemos a no tener nada Gray-me dijo separándose de mi para limpiar sus lágrimas.

Gray-descuida Lucy, sé que lo superaras, yo ya no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte pero tienes todo mi apoyo-le dije apoyando una mano en su hombro para demostrárselo.

Lucy-creo que lo que necesito ahora es un trago-me dijo al detener sus lágrimas y tomar mi mano sobre su hombro.

Gray-está bien, espérame aquí iré por una botella, yo también necesito algo de alcohol-le dije sonriendo levemente para luego dejarla en la sala...

Fin del capítulo 8.

Bueno perdón por dejarlo aquí pero se me hiso tarde pero no se preocupen ya estoy escribiendo porque estoy muy feliz… y estoy inspirada tal vez sea por la navidad jajaja bueno en fin espero que les haya gustado y los haya dejado con la intriga nos vemos.

Próximo capítulo 25 de diciembre siii para navidad jaja.

Es mi regalito para ustedes.

Reviews please.


	9. extrañas actitudes

#advertencia este capitulo contiene LEMON#

Capítulo 9: extrañas actitudes.

Me dirigí a la cocina para buscar una botella de alcohol para compartir con Lucy, abrí la heladera y me di cuenta de la cantidad de botellas que había, al parecer nuestra ama de llaves cuida muy bien de esta casa, tome la que más años tenía y la coloque en una hielera, tome dos copas y Salí con todas las cosas hacia la sala, pero en cuanto llegue me detuve en seco al no ver a Lucy y en su lugar estaba juvia quien se sorprendió de verme.

Gray-¿Qué haces aquí agua?-le pregunte sorprendido de verla en mi sala.

Juvia-vine por Lucy, pero cuando me recibió me pidió que esperara aquí y aún no ha vuelto-me explico haciendo que entendiera todo.

Gray-esa tonta-murmure dejando todas las cosas sobre la mesa de café frente al sillón.

Juvia-¿crees que debería ir por ella?-me pregunto llamando mi atención.

Gray-no, no vallas estoy muy seguro de que fue tras Natsu-le explique supuse que sabría sobre el tema ya que era su amiga pero en cuanto vi la sorpresa en su rostro me arrepentí de haber hablado.

Juvia-¿Por qué iría por Natsu?-me pregunto por fin luego de unos segundos.

Gray-no lo sé… pero… mejor olvídalo-le dije tratando de salir del apuro sentándome en el sillón.

Juvia-está bien solo venia por ella para entrenar a los nuevos, pero en el estado en el que se encontraba lo mejor será que solo descanse… ¿podría encargártela para que la cuides?-me pregunto haciendo que trague nervioso.

Gray-claro-le respondí con la misma seriedad que demuestro siempre para que no sospeche.

Juvia-está bien, adiós-me dijo con una sonrisa para luego voltear.

Me sorprendió su actitud creí por un momento que estaría enojada o triste como Mavis dijo, pero su estado de ánimo no me demostraba nada de eso…. Se veía… como siempre…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Deje que las gotas de agua cayeran sobre mi cuerpo y apoye mi frente sobre la pared para tratar de pensar mejor en todo lo que estaba pasándome.

Natsu-Loki… ese maldito…-murmure pero calle de repente al escuchar un sonido fuera del baño.

Mi ducha tenía los vidrios corredizos empañados, no podía ver nada, pero sin pensarlo dos veces tome la pequeña arma escondida entre los productos de cabello, siempre supe que era necesario tener un arma en cada rincón de la casa y gracias al trauma de esa estúpida película de terror, ahora, hasta en el baño escondo mi arma.

Escuche unos pasos acercarse a la puerta del baño, presione mi arma contra mi cuerpo esperando el momento preciso para que, quien quiera que sea, habrá el vidrio y yo pueda dispararle justo entre las cejas.

Lucy-¿Natsu?-escuche que me llamaba golpeando la puerta con cuidado.

Natsu-¿Lucy que haces aquí?-le pregunte aflojando el agarre y guardándola en su escondite de siempre.

Lucy-¿puedo pasar?-me pregunto nuevamente desde detrás de la puerta.

Natsu-estoy desnudo-le informe, sabía que ella no quería verme así, pero para mi sorpresa escuche la puerta abrirse.

Aun no podía ver nada por los malditos vidrios empañados pero aun así podía distinguir su hermosa silueta acercarse, sin decirme nada, note que comenzó a quitarse su ropa, mis ojos comenzaron a prestar más atención, podía notar cada parte de su piel desnuda, lo reconocía todo, su estómago, sus pechos, sus piernas… maldición ya quería estar entre sus piernas para hacerla mía…

Natsu-¿sabes lo que sucederá si entras?-le pregunte al notar que levantaba su mano hacia la perilla que corría el vidrio, la cual se detuvo al escuchar mi vos.

Nuevamente sin responderme, siguió moviendo su mano, para correr el vidrio dejándome ver su perfecto cuerpo, mirándome fijo a los ojos se metió conmigo a la ducha quedando frente a mí, por primera vez durante toda nuestra relación como compañeros esta era la única vez en la que ella me buscaba para complacernos.

Jamás lo había notado, pero me sentía extraño al tener que verla desde arriba ya que ella era más pequeña, pero en ese momento la sentí más pequeña de lo que era…

Natsu-oye-le llame al ver que dejo de mirarme y ahora miraba al suelo de la ducha.

Lucy-Natsu yo…-murmuro pero callo, rápidamente tomo mi rostro y comenzó a besarme con desesperación y posesión.

Jamás me beso de esa manera, algo extraño le pasaba quería preguntarle pero no me permitía separarme de ella, ya no soportaba más el dolor de mi entrepierna, correspondiendo sus besos con toda la pasión que ella me demostraba, tome sus piernas y la levante apoyándola contra la pared de la ducha, su cuerpo comenzó a mojarse junto al mio, dejándome ver una imagen muy provocadora que hiso que mi amigo la deseara más.

Lucy-Natsu…-murmuro mientras con mis labios tomaba su cuello.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello para sujetarse, con sus piernas rodeo mis caderas haciéndome jadear al rozar nuestros sexos, todo de ella me encantaba pero aun no entendía que la llevo para buscarme.

Natsu-en realidad… ¿Por qué viniste?-le pregunte lo que en mi mente rondaba.

Lucy-solo… quería…-murmuro jadeando pero callándose a sí misma con mis labios.

Natsu-¿Qué?-le exigí tomando sus hombros para separarla un poco pero aun manteniendo nuestros cuerpos unidos por sus piernas.

Lucy-solo… necesitaba sentirte Natsu-me dijo sorprendiéndome.

La observe perdido por un momento, me extrañe aún más de que esas palabras salieran de su boca, su vos sonaba sincera, desesperara y seductora a la vez, todo en ella me atraía como la primera vez que la conocí, su cabello caía mojado por sus hombros. de sus largas pestañas las gotas colgaban y mojaban sus mejillas mientras el calor de su estómago tomaba el mio.

No le respondí solo le sonreí y tome su cuello con mis labios, si me necesitaba, entonces le demostrare que yo también la necesito en este momento, como en todo los momentos en los que me cruzo con su cuerpo.

Su boca gemía contra mi oído y sus caderas se movían contra mí por cada beso que promocionaba en su garganta, con mi mano tome su pecho haciéndola gritar de placer, sus ojos se cerraron dejándome admirarla mejor, quería guardar el recuerdo de su rostro en mi mente. Con cuidado de no lastimarla tome su pierna y la recorrí con mi mano, aun me sigue gustando su suavidad, ya no soportaba más el dolor que esta mujer me provocaba, sin pensarlo dos veces me sujete de sus caderas y me hundí lentamente entre sus piernas, mientras ella se sujetaba con uñas de mi espalda.

El agua seguía recorriéndonos mientras yo me movía en su interior, sus gemidos me demostraban el placer que le daba en cada estocada brusca que le proporcionaba, su cabeza se ladeo y volví a tomar su cuello para sentir su sabor, ese sabor que solo en su cuerpo podía encontrar, ¿Por qué me sentía de esa manera? ¿Por qué reacciono de esta manera cada vez que la tengo cerca de mí?

Todas las preguntas ya no tenían sentidos, mis movimientos se volvieron más bruscos dándonos a ambos un placer incontrolable hasta que me detuve en seco al legar junto con ella al clímax.

Deje reposar mi cabeza sobre su hombro, trate de controlar mi respiración al igual que ella mientras aun la sujetaba con fuerza para mantenerme dentro de ella, sus manos se posaron en mis mejillas y levanto mi rostro con cuidado para poder verme a los ojos, sus labios tomaron los míos en un beso tierno que nunca antes me había dado, me impresione un poco pero luego me relaje calmando mi respiración.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de gray ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

No quería estar en el departamento para cuando Lucy volviera, asique Salí hacia la organización, debía ir por mi dinero de la misión anterior, me costó trabajo llegar ya que tuve que esconderme de la policía, aun no sabía si me estaban buscando o no, cuando llegue fui con Mira, me entrego mi dinero y me dispuse a irme, subí al ascensor y me encontré con Elfman quien siempre está ahí.

Elfman-supe que ángel naranja armo un escándalo con ese edificio-me dijo haciendo que recordara a ese idiota.

Gray-si, por suerte Mira no nos regañó por eso-le dije algo cansado por todo.

Elfman-tienes un compañero problemático-comento riendo.

Gray-si pero por desgracia no puedo deshacerme de él, haga lo que haga-le dije seriamente.

Elfman-¿Por qué?-me pregunto curioso.

Gray-solo digamos que hice una promesa-le explique, no volvió a preguntar ya que le deje claro que no hablaría, eso era algo entre Natsu y yo.

El ascensor se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron y a lo lejos pude ver a un equipo entrenando, la planta donde se detuvo era una más a donde se encontraban las oficinas, llamado "área de entrenamiento", todos los agentes entrenaban en ese lugar, Natsu y yo solo lo usamos cuando no hay nadie ya que siempre está lleno. Observe levemente pero no le di importancia a nadie, cuando un grupo comenzó a entrar, el pequeño espacio se hiso aún más pequeño, no me gustaba mucho estar con tanta gente asique decidí salir para poder respirar aunque esa no fuera la planta donde tendría que bajar.

Elfman-lo siento, mejor sube en la próxima-me dijo al saber que odiaba estar con tanta gente.

Asentí y voltee para caminar adentrándome en el lugar, sabía que tenía que esperar por un buen rato ya que los que iban en el ascensor eran demasiados, observe todo el lugar que me traía recuerdos, todo estaba dividido en áreas para cada especialidad, por un lado estaban los que entrenaban cuerpo a cuerpo, por otro los que usaban las mismas armas que las mías, y en un rincón había una puerta que llevaba al área de disparo donde Natsu suele entrenar sin mencionar el gimnasio para fortalecerte.

Suspire cansado y me acerqué al área al que me especializo, tome una katana y comencé a analizarla, debía asegurarme que fuera perfecta como la que suelo usar, ya que estaría ahí, entrenaría un poco, mire a mi alrededor en busca de alguien con quien enfrentarme y entonces reconocí a Erza, una de las mejores en usar la espada.

Gray-oye Erza, pelea con migo-le dije acercándome a ella y entregándole una katana.

Erza-claro, solo si me invitas a cenar-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Gray-lo siento, pero no nos permiten hacer eso-le dije correspondiendo su sonrisa.

No era la primera vez que bromeábamos, siempre lo hacíamos cuando teníamos la oportunidad, nos conocíamos desde hacía tiempo ya que ella fue quien nos entrenó a mí y a Natsu cuando éramos apenas unos novatos junto a su compañera quien ahora es la jefa de la organización.

Erza-bien veamos cuanto has mejorado niño-me dijo tomando la katana para rápidamente atacarme con ella.

Sus ataques siempre fueron precisos, no por nada era la compañera de la jefa y la única que logro derrotarla, con velocidad esquive su ataque quedando justo frente a ella, nuestras espadas formaron una cruz en la cual ambos empujábamos para no ceder.

Gray-te estas volviendo vieja Erza-le dije asiéndola enojar.

Erza-y tú, te estas volviendo débil Gray-me dijo asiendo que mis ojos se abrieran.

No entendí por qué lo dijo pero la ignore y salte hacia atrás, observe todo a mi alrededor para crear una estrategia pero mis ojos se detuvieron en seco en un área, ahí estaba ella, su cuerpo recibía ataques de dos muchachos, no supe quienes eran pero inmediatamente Erza me ataco haciéndome reaccionar, agache mi cabeza y evite que me la cortara, me aleje un poco otra vez y volví la mirada hacia ese lugar otra vez, cuando note que ambos muchachos estaban en el suelo y ella con dos espadas los mantenía en el suelo con un filo en cada cuello.

Me sorprendí de que su pelea acabara tan rápido, no conocía realmente su potencial de ahora, recordaba que cuando la conocí era débil y siempre la derrotaba fácilmente pero ahora que la veo hasta pensaría que me ha alcanzado.

Erza-oye si no vas a pelear, me iré, tengo que ir a una misión con Jellal-me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Gray-claro, está bien, de todos modos debo volver a casa-le dije seriamente guardando la espada en su lugar al igual que ella.

Fue extraño enterarme que la único equipo que se les permitió mesclar un hombre y una mujer sería el de Erza, claro que luego lo comprendí ya que Mira era la jefa y no tenía tiempo para misiones dejando a Erza con la única opción que es Jellal uno de los mejores pero no tanto como ella claro.

Suspire cansado al ver la hora un mi reloj de mano, me encamine hacia el ascensor pero nuevamente me detuve para voltear a verla, ella hablaba tranquilamente con uno de los chicos que estaba entrenando, sonreía amigablemente y el chico también lo hacía, me sentía extraño no sabía que era, nunca puedo saber qué es lo que siento cuando estoy con ella, pero esto es extraño, ya que no era el mismo sentimiento que siempre tenía este era muy diferente.

Mavis-tal vez sean celos-dijo apareciendo a mi lado y haciendo que casi la atacara.

Gray-maldición Mavis… espera… ¿Qué haces aquí, no te verán los demás?-le pregunte algo cansado e ignorando lo que dijo ya que sonaba absurdo.

Mavis-no solo ustedes pueden verme, ¿no lo recuerdas? Cuando nos conocimos-me dijo asiendo que recordara como Lucy y juvia se preocuparon por que ellas no podían verla.

Gray-si lo recuerdo… aun no me has dicho que haces aquí-le dije seriamente, volteando para ir hacia donde iba en un principio.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mavis-¿de qué hablas gray? Sabes que tengo que estar pendiente de sus movimientos en el examen-dijo mientras lo seguía desde atrás con un puchero en sus labios.

Gray-si lo sé ya no molestes, ven tenemos que volver a casa, debemos intentar pasar esta maldita prueba-dijo enojado al recordar lo que debían hacer esa ves.

Mavis-está bien-

Mientras ambos esperaban que el ascensor apareciera el pelinegro intento pensar en todo lo ocurrido esa mañana, la forma de actuar de la peliazul, su sonrisa, que lo extraño en cuanto la vio, todo parecía muy extraño de ella y aunque no pudo ver como atacaba a sus pupilos supo que lo hiso con furia al ver como sujetaba ambas armas con fuerza.

-deberíamos entrenar en privado-detrás de él se escuchó la vos de un joven peliblanco que se acercaba.

Juvia-no lo creo Lyon sería una falta hacia tu compañero-respondió haciendo que los ojos del pelinegro se abrieran y quisiera escuchar más de la conversación.

Mavis-oye ella es…-murmuro en el oído de su compañero.

Las puertas del aparato se abrieron dejando ver al mismo hombre de siempre, sin pensarlo dos veces gray entro junto a Mavis quien se colocó a su lado, mirando hacia al frente, sus miradas se cruzaron pero sin decirle nada la peliazul paso por su lado junto al joven.

Lyon-entonces deberíamos invitarlo no me preocupa que esté con nosotros-dijo sonriéndole amigablemente.

Juvia-pero… Lucy también estaría con nosotros-dijo riendo por las palabras de muchacho.

Lyon-si pero piénsalo de esta manera juvia, espíritu estará con mi compañero y yo estaré contigo-respondió animado por la idea haciéndola reír.

Gray-"¿qué le parece tan gracioso?"-pensó mirando de reojo detrás de él.

Mavis-ya veo-murmuro al escuchar los pensamientos del pelinegro.

Juvia-está bien-respondió con una sonrisa al peliblanco.

Mavis-oye-lo llamo susurrándole al oído, sin que piensen que este loco el pelinegro no se movió y no se molestó en responderle-no te preocupes puedes responderme por tus pensamientos, ahora soy capaz de escucharlos-dijo asiendo que el pelinegro se sorprenda.

Gray-"está bien... ¿Qué quieres?"-pensó para responderle sin cambiar su expresión.

Mavis-bueno primero te diré que esta chica pensó algo muy extraño-le dijo con vos normal ya que nadie la escuchaba.

Gray-"de que hablas, deja de molestarme que no me importa"-pensó irritado por la sonrisa que le regalaba la rubia.

Elfman-bien último piso-dijo abriendo las puertas para ellos.

Sin siquiera mirar atrás y con toda la seriedad que siempre demostraba gray salió del ascensor con la pequeña rubia detrás ignorando que el par caminaba también detrás.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de gray ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Camine hasta mi auto que se encontraba en su escondite de siempre, entre en él y me di cuenta de que Mavis se fue, tal vez lo que dije la ofendió, no le di importancia ya que sus estados de ánimo cambiaban rápidamente, encendí el auto, cuando me moví para acomodarme mi teléfono cayó al suelo, me incline para buscarlo y cuando me reincorpore me encontré con su mirada.

Juvia-hola-me dijo animada levantando su mano para saludarme.

Me senté mejor y la observe inclinarse para mirarme por la ventana del asiento acompañante, su sonrisa me demostraba lo tranquila que estaba, pero lo ignore y solo asentí para saludarla y antes de que me diera cuenta ella ya estaba dentro del auto sentada a mi lado.

Gray-oye ¿Qué haces?-le pregunte algo sorprendido por tenerla a mi lado.

Juvia-bueno Lucy esta en tu casa asique tienes que llevarme para que valla por ella-me dijo sonriéndome con normalidad.

¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera tan normal conmigo? Como podría saber lo que pensaba si me miraba de esa forma y me sonreía tan amigablemente, pero lo más importante es… ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto de esto?

Gray-está bien, pero te aseguro que ella ya no está ahí-le dije algo irritado de tener que pensar en tantas tonterías.

No me respondió y solo me sonrió, puse el auto en marcha y nos dirigimos hacia el departamento donde Natsu y Lucy se encontraban, pasaron barias horas asique supuse que Lucy ya no estaría ahí pero qué más da no me pondría a discutir con ella.

Llegamos, estacione el auto y tome la llave, sentí que todo el tiempo de ida me observaba pero no le di importancia, quite mi mano junto con la llave pero ella me detuvo tomándola con la suya, observe nuestras manos entrelazada y me quede inmóvil un momento, sin decirme nada se acercó a mí y con su otra mano tomo mi rostro, sus labios rosaron los míos pero antes de que los tomara completamente tome la mano que sujetaba mi rostro y la separe de mí.

Gray-lo siento pero no dejare que caigas como Lucy-le dije seriamente para luego voltear y salir del auto.

Escuche como ella salió detrás de mí, caminamos hacia la puerta del edificio, entramos al ascensor y en silencio llegamos hasta el departamento, se sentía extraño, su actitud cambio de repente y aun no puedo entenderla por completo…

Fin del capítulo 9.

Bueno minna perdón por tardar tuve unos problemas con la inspiración, el tiempo, y bueno con todo lo de la navidad creí que podría, pero parece que me equivoque… en fin sepan disculparme nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…

Próximo capítulo 29 o 30 de diciembre.

Reviews please.


	10. recuerda tu odio

Capítulo 10: recuerda tu odio.

Salí de la ducha y la dejé sola ya que debía limpiarse, Salí del baño y busque algo de ropa para cubrirme, si seguía desnudo podría caer en la tentación nuevamente, es muy difícil estar cerca de ella, aun no sé porque pero lo ignoro, si llego a preocuparme por eso, mi cabeza explotaría.

Mavis-¿Por qué ignoras algo como eso?-pregunto apareciendo a mi lado de repente.

Natsu-maldición creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando-le dije suspirando para tranquilizarme, ya que solo reaccione asustado y no tome ninguna arma para atacarla como veces anteriores.

Mavis-eso es bueno-dijo sonriendo feliz.

Natsu-¿Por qué estás aquí?-le pregunte enojado, en realidad a la que menos quería ver en este momento era a ella.

Mavis-Gray me maltrato asique vine aquí, el llegara en un momento, hablaremos sobre la prueba- me dijo aun sonriente.

Natsu-la prueba, lo había olvidado-me dije a mi mismo al recordar esa estúpida e imposible prueba.

Lucy-¿de qué prueba hablas?-escuche detrás de mí su vos.

Voltee a verla alarmado, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una toalla, yo estaba en la misma situación, había olvidado cambiarme, observe de reojo a Mavis preocupado por que podría verla.

Mavis-descuida, no puede verme-me dijo calmándome.

Lucy-¿y bien?-me dijo llamando nuevamente mi atención.

Mavis-esperare a Gray en la sala-me dijo al oído para luego desaparecer como siempre hace.

Lucy-oye-me dijo ahora enojada.

Natsu-lo siento, estaba pensando en algo-le explique excusándome y acercándome a ella.

Observe su cuerpo, lo recorrí con mi mirada, esa toalla blanca se pegaba a la perfección en cada curva, me detuve frente a ella para admirarla.

Lucy-sabes-me dijo haciendo que deje de mirar su cuerpo-me preguntaba si alguna vez has usado alguna protección-

Natsu-¿acaso eso te preocupa?-le pregunte con una media sonrisa haciéndola enojar.

Lucy-claro que no idiota, sé que eres muy torpe para recordar algo tan simple, es por eso que yo si la uso- me dijo haciendo que ría.

Natsu-entonces cual es el problema…-le dije sonriendo y acercándome a ella para tomar su cintura acercándola a mi cuerpo.

Lucy-ya te lo dije, solo me lo preguntaba- me dijo mostrándome un tierno puchero en sus labios.

Reí un momento por la expresión de su rostro, lentamente me acerque a su oído, ella se sorprendió pero con delicadeza apoyo sus manos en mi pecho.

Natsu-¿acaso no te gusta sentirme?-le murmure al oído seductoramente.

Lucy-maldición Natsu-se quejó en vos baja y empujándome un poco para que pudiera verla a los ojos.

Solo le sonreí, acaricie su rostro con la palma de mi mano, adoraba poder admirarla, su belleza jamás la he encontrado en las otras mujeres con las que he estado, solo con ella podía encontrar el placer que me complace perfectamente.

Lucy-debo irme-me dijo desviando su mirada de la mía.

Natsu-está bien, pero solo si me dejas verte-le die sonriendo malvadamente y haciendo que se sonrojara.

Sin responderme nada, volvió la mirada hacia mí y me miro seriamente, al parecer volvió a ser la misma, suspire cansado y la libere de mis brazos, ella se dirigió al baño pero no cerró la puerta, divertido y queriendo ver su reacción fui detrás para cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, aprovecharía para hacerla mía una vez más antes de que el idiota de mi compañero llegue…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de gray ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Entramos a la casa en silencio, un silencio incomodo que ignore para que mis sentidos se concentren, me senté en el sillón y espere que ella haga lo mismo, estaba por preguntarle si quería algo de beber pero ella me interrumpió antes de que habrá mi boca.

Juvia-¿podrías ir por Lucy? Es serio debemos llegar con los novatos-me dijo con su típica sonrisa inocente.

Me sorprendí por un momento, recordé que ella venia por Lucy, asentí sin responderle y me levante de mi lugar para ir por la mencionada, cuando llegue a las escaleras me detuve en seco al ver a Lucy bajando de ellas.

Gray-bueno al parecer si seguías aquí-le dije seriamente, ella desvió su mirada hacia otro lado para no tener que enfrentarme.

Lucy-los siento Gray yo…-

Gray-juvia está aquí-le dije antes de que terminara de hablar y haciendo que calle a tiempo.

Juvia-Lucy ¿estás bien?-pregunto acercándose a nosotros.

Lucy-sí, lo siento, creo que todo ese entrenamiento me hiso mal, tenía que descansar, gracias juvia-le respondió mintiendo con una sonrisa.

Juvia-está bien, ¿ya te encuentras mejor?-le dijo sonriéndole y acercándose a ella para tomar sus manos.

En ese momento la mirada de Lucy se posó en la mía, sabía que debía decir algo, regañarla, hacerle entender en el problema que se estaba metiendo, que si alguien se enteraba podrían matarla por romper la regla más importante de la organización, recordarle que estaba mintiendo a su amiga y a sí misma, pero no podía hacerlo, yo no soy nadie para impedirle que regrese con Natsu siempre que su debilidad aparece, aunque quisiera ayudarla no podía entrometerme.

Gray-iré por algo de beber-les dije volteando para ir a la cocina.

Escuche como ambas conversaban desde el sillón, quise dejarlas solas, necesitaba un respiro de todo, en cuanto entre a la cocina tome la misma botella que había sacado para darle a Lucy la cual seguía sobre la cubeta de hielo, la abrí y me serví en un copa un poco.

Natsu-¿podrías servirme un poco?-me pregunto entrando en la cocina.

Mavis-el alcohol es malo-dijo apareciendo sentada sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Gray-es cierto, pero a veces es bueno-le respondí sirviendo una copa a mi compañero para luego entregársela.

Sin decirnos nada y al vernos beber suspiro cansada, observe seriamente a mi compañero y el me devolvió la mirada, aun había algo que debíamos hacer.

Gray-Mavis, debemos hablar contigo sobre la segunda prueba-le dije seriamente llamando su atención.

Mavis-no pueden evitarla, si no la cumplen pasaran sus días en el infierno-nos dijo con una mirada sombría que nunca antes habíamos visto en ella.

Natsu-lo siento, pero es imposible perdonar a alguien que te arrebato a tu familia-dijo mi compañero mirando al suelo y escondiendo su mirada detrás de la oscuridad de su flequillo.

Mavis-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-nos preguntó algo preocupada.

Gray-es difícil de explicar Mavis-susurre al intentar no recordar nada.

Mavis-pueden confiar en mí, además, necesito saberlo, podría ayudarlos, para eso estoy aquí-me dijo mirándome suplicante para que hablara.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Un silencio los rodeo por unos minutos, ¿Por qué tener que recordar todo ese sufrimiento vivido, ahora? ¿Por esa maldita prueba?... si… debían confiar en la pequeña rubia, tal vez ella los ayude.

Gray-está bien-dijo respirando profundamente y tomando un último y gran trago a su copa de vino.

Natsu-te contaremos todo y entonces entenderás porque es tan difícil para nosotros esa prueba-dijo levantando la vista para también tomar un último trago.

Mavis-si, los escuchare-

Gray-bueno…-comenzó seriamente- cuando éramos pequeños vivíamos en las calles, fue difícil sobrevivir ya que Natsu era muy pequeño, él ni siquiera tenía un año de edad, yo me encargaba de robar comida para él y siempre lo cuidaba para que no pasara frio, al igual que el cuidaba de mi cuando lo necesitaba, siempre hemos estado juntos, nuestros padres nos abandonaron y nunca sabremos quienes eran, toda nuestra infancia era un infierno…-

Mavis-espera-interrumpió algo confundida-¿ustedes son hermanos?-pregunto tratando de entender.

Gray-sí, aunque no lo parezca, lo somos, en la organización está prohibido que los familiares trabajen juntos, es por eso que lo ocultamos, para poder trabajar como compañeros-dijo haciendo que la rubia comprenda todo.

Mavis-pero…-

Gray-es cierto-la interrumpió seriamente para que callara.

Natsu-sé que parece imposible pero es cierto Mavis-le dijo con una sonrisa para que les crea.

Mavis-está bien, continua gray-dijo sonriendo para que continúe.

Gray-bueno… como ya lo dije era muy difícil para dos niños vivir en las calles y más en el invierno, pero una noche, Natsu enfermo, tenía que hacer algo asique Salí por algo de medicina, no lograba encontrar a alguien que me ayude, asique decidí robar algo de medicina, encontré una pareja que Salía de una clínica, nos sabía que era lo que traían pero con algo de dinero bastaría para comprar algo que lo ayude, logre conseguirlo y cuando llegue con el…-

Natsu-la pareja nos encontró, al principio estaban enojados pero cuando descubrieron donde vivíamos, en una pequeña casucha construida por nosotros dentro de un callejón y al ver el estado en el que estaba, ellos se apiadaron y nos recogieron en sus brazos, nunca tuvieron hijos, es por eso que nos cuidaban y protegían como sus propios hijos…-

Gray-vivimos en ese hogar por 3 años, pasábamos fiestas, navidades y hasta nos inventaron un cumpleaños ya que nosotros no los sabíamos, en ese tiempo Natsu tenía esa misma edad, 3 años, pero aún era pequeño y seguía cuidando de él, ellos me agradecían todos los días que lo cuidara, ya que era muy problemático-dijo sonriendo melancólico al recordar como lo regañaba de niño.

Natsu-cuando nuestra felicidad con ellos era inmensa, decidimos hacerles un regalo, ellos cumplían 18 años de casados, queríamos algo especial para ello, para agradecerle lo mucho que nos amaban, nos escapamos de casa y en el pueblo encontramos una tienda que vendía joyas, teníamos algo de dinero y juntos compramos un par de anillos grabados con nuestros nombres….-

Un silencio volvió, las miradas de ambos se volvían cada vez más oscuras, era difícil, demasiado difícil tener que contar sus penas, recordar todo ese doloroso día.

Mavis-está bien… tranquilos-dijo la rubia mirándolos preocupada.

Gray-cuando regresamos a casa felices con nuestro regalo en manos…-la interrumpió levantando la vista hacia su compañero.

Natsu-lo vimos todo… la casa en llamas… ese hombre saliendo de ella, no sabíamos quién era o que hacia ahí, pero en su mano llevaba un arma, algo malo paso y ellos aún estaban dentro… corrimos y corrimos…-

Gray-pero llegamos tarde… no se oía nada dentro… todo era cenizas… el fuego los atrapo y ya no pudimos hacer nada….-

Al escuchar eso, la pequeña rubia se tapó la boca sorprendida por sus palabras, ¿ese era su sufrimiento? Perdonar a una persona que los hiso sufrir de esa manera, que les quito a sus personas más preciadas... ahora lo entendía todo… es imposible poder hacerlo, imposible curar una herida tan grande como esa.

Natsu-solo pudimos escuchar su nombre, el trauma no me deja recordarlo con precisión pero su rostro sonriéndole a uno de los suyos jamás lo olvidare… ahora entiendes por qué es tan difícil…-le dijo a Mavis quien solo asintió aun cubriendo su boca.

Gray-yo si recuerdo su nombre y su rostro, Natsu era muy pequeño-dijo seriamente llamando la atención de la rubia.

Mavis-sé que es difícil pero deben intentarlo, no quiero que sus almas regresen al infierno-dijo preocupada por ambos.

Natsu-no te prometemos nada Mavis, tal vez esta prueba es la más difícil de enfrentar para nosotros-dijo desviando su mirada hacia la de su compañero quien asintió seriamente.

Mavis-bueno, me alegro mucho que hayan confiado en mí, hare lo posible para que sus recuerdos y su sufrimiento sean borrados-les dijo sonriendo alegre-por cierto, ¿Cuáles eran sus nombre?-pregunto aun con su sonrisa.

Las miradas de ambos se iluminaron, recordar algo tan simple como su nombre los relajaba demasiado.

-Igneel y Grandine-respondieron ambos al unísono con una sonrisa tranquila.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Es difícil recordar todo lo que pasamos y aún más pensar que debemos olvidarlo para superar esta maldita prueba, estaba cansado de todo, sin decirles nada, me serví otro poco de vino y Salí con mi copa hacia la sala, ahí estaba Lucy junto a juvia ambas sentadas en el sillón.

Lucy-debemos irnos, debemos entrenar a los nuevos otra vez-me dijo sin mirarme y levantándose del sillón.

Juvia-ellos nos están esperando en la sala de entrenamiento- dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.

Natsu-está bien, pero antes… juvia creo que Gray quiere informarte sobre una misión que Mira le dio-mentí para que se fuera un momento.

Juvia-ya veo, bien, Lucy volveré en un momento-le dijo a la hermosa rubia frente a mí para luego alejarse hacia la cocina donde Gray estaba.

Mientras la observa alejarse deje mi copa de vino sobre la mesa de café y en el momento en que la puerta se cerró, tome su cintura y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo para besarla, era tan difícil tenerla cerca sin poder tocarla.

Lucy-ya basta-me dijo enoja y separándose un poco de mi-juvia está en el otro cuarto y con Gray- seriamente me miro a los ojos.

Natsu-está bien, deja que se diviertan-le dije con una sonrisa malvada.

Lucy-juvia es débil junto a ese idiota…. Espera… ¿Por qué siento que ya hemos tenido esta conversación?-me dijo haciéndome reír.

Aun riendo tome sus labios nuevamente, ella me correspondió, pero en cuanto escuchamos voces se separó de mi rápidamente, le sonreí y ella volvió a enojarse conmigo, maldición esto me quitara más días, Gray no estará feliz.

Juvia-vamos Lucy-dijo sin siquiera mirarla y caminar hacia la puerta.

Lucy-s…si-dijo al ver como su compañera salía de la casa.

Natsu-¿Qué sucedió?-le pregunte algo confundido de ver a la alegre juvia así.

Lucy-ya te lo dije, juvia es débil con ese idiota… en fin, saluda a ángel blanco por mí, adiós-me dijo alejándose hacia el mismo lugar que su amiga.

Natsu-está bien-le respondí observando perdido el meneo de sus caderas.

Mavis-valla, creo que ya son 9 días-dijo saliendo de la cocina junto con un Gray enojado quien al igual que juvia no me miro y subió por las escaleras ignorándome por completo.

Natsu-¿Qué paso?-le pregunte a Mavis ignorando lo de los días.

Mavis-bueno… lo siento, no estaba ahí, asique no lo sé-me dijo haciendo que me preocupara un poco por el idiota de mi compañero.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de gray ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Es difícil superar todo esto y ahora un nuevo problema, del que no creo poder salir tan fácilmente ¿Qué debo hacer?...

Gray-tal vez solo deba ignorarlo… como siempre hago-me dije a mi mismo observando el techo de mi habitación.

Pensar en todo y ser el responsable también es difícil, cuidar de todos también lo es, pero no puedo concentrarme en otra persona… primero estaba Natsu… lo prometí y aunque él ahora sea un adulto, no dejare que nadie lo lastime y mucho menos ese maldito…

Gray-primero la familia… lo prometí-

Fin del capítulo 10.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado…. Pobre Natsu y gray, sufrieron tanto que terminaron así de dolidos, y ahora gray tiene un nuevo problema que debe afrontar pero ¿Cuál es?...

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo espérenlo con ansias.

Próximo capítul de enero.

Por cierto que tengan un feliz año nuevo y espero que lo empiecen con alegría y mucho nalu…

Reviews please.


	11. mia

Capítulo 11: mia.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, me levante del sillón y me dirigí a mi cuarto, pase por el de Gray pero no me detuve para hablar con él, quería pedirle una explicación sobre lo que sucedió hacia unos momentos, pero sé que solo lo molestaría.

Entre a mi cuarto y me recosté en mi cama, trate de pensar para aclarar mi cabeza, aun debía encontrar una solución a lo que hablamos sobre la prueba, pero era imposible… no puedo perdonar a la persona que odio…

Natsu-necesito dispararle a alguien-murmure casado.

Sentía como mi mano se tensaba, en verdad necesitaba tener mi arma para descargarme y que mejor lugar que ese.

Mavis-¿estás seguro que solo vas por eso?-me dijo apareciendo sentada sobre un mueble bajo donde guardaba mis armas.

Natsu-¿de qué hablas?-le pregunte confundido, ya no me molestaba que apareciera sin avisar.

Mavis-bueno, solo quieres ir porque ella estará ahí-me dijo asiendo que mis ojos se abran.

Natsu-no sé de qué hablas-respondí seriamente, calmando mi expresión.

Mavis-tu deseo por ella…-

Natsu-¡exacto!-la interrumpí-tú lo dijiste Mavis… solo es deseo-sin esperar su respuesta me levante de mi cama y me acerque al mueble, de él tome mi arma calibre 22, le coloque balas y ya estaba lista.

Mavis-recuerda que no la puedes usar contra alguien-me dijo algo que para mí ya era obvio.

Natsu-ya lo sé, si Gray pregunta por mí, dile que Salí y estoy en el área de entrenamiento-

Mavis-se lo diré, por cierto, sobre lo que hiciste con esa chica…-

Natsu-ya lose ¿me quitaras días verdad?-le pregunte interrumpiéndola.

Mavis-no, solo se sumara a su larga listas de pecados, pero si la sigues agrandando será más difícil cumplir el examen, tal vez no ahora pero si cuando llegue el momento de las siguientes pruebas, sin embargo puedes seguir pidiéndolo como recompensa ya que sería más fácil no agregar más pecados-me explico confundiéndome.

No tenía ganas de escuchar más sobre ese estúpido examen asique la deje atrás, cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me dirigí hacia la sala en busca de mis llaves.

Gray-¿saldrás?-me pregunto sentado en el sillón de la sala, al parecer decidió salir de su encierro.

Natsu-si, iré a entrenar, lo necesito para desahogarme ¿quieres venir conmigo?-le pregunte mostrándole mis llaves, sin responderme negó con la cabeza-está bien, te veré luego-

Sin esperar que me responda al conocer su humor Salí de la casa, fui hacia mi auto y me subí en él, lo puse en marcha y me dirigí hacia la organización…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-este examen no es un juego Mavis, te otorgamos la habilidad de poder leer sus mentes para que supieras que hacer cuando te necesiten, no para que jugaras a armar parejas, concéntrate en lo que es importante que es completar la prueba antes del mes acordado-

La seriedad del hombre asusto a la pequeña rubia, quien apenada por su incompetencia desvió su mirada sin saber que responder.

-si la prueba no es cumplida en las próximas tres semanas restantes, el examen será suspendido y ya sabes lo que pasara con ellos y contigo-prosiguió con vos impotente.

Mavis-ya lo sé, pero no puedo hacerlo sola, es la primera vez que a un ángel se le da una misión tan difícil como esta, esos muchachos tienen un pasado difícil, quisiera un consejo-dijo algo apenada de tener que pedir tal cosa a sus superiores.

-está bien yo te lo daré-respondió uno de los ángeles aun lado del gran hombre.

Una joven de cabellos azules, con mirada y cuerpo de niña al igual que ella, sin responder la pequeña rubia asintió alegre de poder recibir algo de ayuda.

-esos muchacho tienen un pasado tormentoso pero con tu ayuda y este examen ese pasado se borrara y dará camino a un futuro de felicidad para ambos, por eso quiero otorgarte este consejo-prosiguió con vos tenue y delicada-busca un camino del que ellos no puedan escapar, en el que deberán enfrentar su pasado, solo así podrán superar la segunda prueba-termino de decir para luego dejar un sus manos un pergamino igual al del examen.

Mavis-gracias, lo are-respondió con una sonrisa al recibir tal consejo de uno de sus superiores.

-ya puedes irte y recuerda que esta prueba debe finalizar en tres semanas, antes de que el mes termine-dijo el hombre para luego hacer que la pequeña rubia se valla…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Gray ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Me recosté en el sillón de la sala a esperar algo que pudiera hacer, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que paso, lo que hablamos y como todo se fue de control, después de todo yo tenía razón y ya no podía hacer nada para cambiar todo.

Gray-debo concentrarme-me regañe a mí mismo por estar pensando en tonterías.

Antes de que me levantara mi teléfono sonó, un mensaje de Mira, lo tome en mis manos y en el leí algo que me extraño…

"ángel blanco, se presentó una nueva misión para ustedes, preséntense en una hora en mi oficina para los detalles"

Suspire cansado ¿una nueva misión? Eso era algo que podría relajarme un poco de mis pensamientos. Sin pensarlo dos veces me levante del sillón y tome mi chaqueta negra, tome mis llaves y me Salí de la casa para ir hacia la organización.

Al llegar deje mi auto donde siempre, note que el auto de Natsu también estaba ahí, después de todo él estaba entrenando, entre en ese viejo edificio y me encontré como siempre con Elfman.

Gray-me pregunto cuando dejaras de trabajar en este lugar-le dijo solo para molestarlo ya que ese era solo un castigo de parte de la jefa.

Elfman-por suerte para mí, hoy es mi último día, alguien problemático logro ocupar mi lugar-me dijo sonriendo aliviado sobre ello.

Gray-¿Quién?-le pregunte algo curioso sobre quien manejaría ahora el ascensor como castigo.

Elfman-bueno el lleva años trabajando aquí, tal vez lo conozcas su apodo es "cuervo negro"-me dijo haciendo que recordara a uno de nuestros más conocidos compañeros.

Gray-claro que lo conozco, ángel y yo trabajamos con él en una misión hace dos años, desde entonces no lo vemos, su compañero sí que era serio y en cambio él se tomaba todo como una guerra-

Elfman-bueno, según Mira, él ha estado fuera del país por un año regreso luego de haber cumplido la misión, tardo demasiado y en el proceso destruyo varias tiendas, aun no logro hacer que me explique todo…-

Gray-entiendo… sobre su compañero…-

Elfman-te refieres a "oscuridad" creo que él está en misión ahora, supongo que el castigo solo le toco a uno-me dijo haciéndome reír.

Recordaba perfectamente a esos compañeros, siempre nos hemos llevado bien, Gajeel y Rogue, tenían personalidades diferentes pero siempre lograron realizar un buen trabajo a la hora de una misión, jamás entendí por qué desaparecieron tanto tiempo, pero si Mira desidia castigar a cuervo por algo, entonces no debió ser tan grave ya que solo estaría ocupando el lugar de Elfman en el ascensor.

Elfman-bien, aquí es tu parada-me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos y abriendo la puerta.

Gray-Gracias, será bueno verte otra vez en las misiones-le dije sin voltear a verlo y saliendo del pequeño espacio.

Camine hasta la puerta de la oficina, golpee un par de veces y sin que me respondieran algo, la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a mi jefa y un par de agentes los cuales no reconocí de inmediato.

Mira-Gray, ¿viniste solo?-me pregunto mientras yo me sentaba en un asiento frente a su escritorio.

Gray-si, Natsu está entrenando-le dije seriamente al recordar que no debía venir solo.

Mira-Ya veo entonces, llámalo, los necesito a ambos presentes-me dijo con un rostro serio que nunca había visto en ella.

Gray-claro iré por el-respondí levantándome de mi asiento.

Mira-bien, los estaré esperando con los detalles-me respondió mientras yo Salí de la oficina y me dirigí a las escaleras.

No tenía tiempo de esperar a Elfman, la última ves tuve tiempo hasta de entrenar, asique sería mejor no hacer enojar a la jefa con tardanzas inútiles. Cuando llegue al área de entrenamiento, me dirigí directamente hacia donde Natsu estaría, el cuarto de tiro, en cuanto entre me detuve en seco a ver lo que sucedía...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

En cuanto llegue al edificio de la agencia me dirigí directamente al área de entrenamiento, no me fije en el resto, ya que se veía mucha gente como siempre, sin molestarme en los demás, entre en el cuarto de tiro y me acerque al hombre encargado de los turnos, un viejo de cabellos blancos y de baja estatura llamado por todos como makarrow.

Natsu-hola viejo, ha pasado tiempo-le dije saludándolo con mi mano.

Makarrow-ángel naranja, es cierto, ha pasado tiempo, supongo que vienes a entrenar ¿verdad?-me pregunto con una sonrisa amistosa.

Natsu-si, necesito descargarme y como aun no nos han asignado una misión pues aquí me tienes-le dije apoyándome sobre la pequeña ventanilla que me dejaba ver su rostro.

Makarrow-bueno tu lugar siempre está desocupado ya que lo cuido solo para que tú lo uses-me dijo entregándome una pequeña llave que pertenecía a los casilleros.

En aquella área se debía utilizar un equipo especial, esos trajes eran para evitar algún accidente ya que muchos novatos entrenaban ahí, constaban en un chaleco antibalas y un casco con cobertura también antibalas, el típico traje policial.

Natsu-gracias pero no lo necesito, solo dame mis gafas, supongo que aun las tienes-

Makarrow-claro siempre las he guardado, lo siento a veces olvido que ya no eres un novato Natsu-me dijo con su anciana sonrisa.

Realmente me aliviaba poder verlo, me recordaba a la sonrisa de mis padres y eso me reconfortaba por unos instantes.

Natsu-descuida, iré a practicar entonces, gracias-le dije tomando mis gafas para luego alejarme hacia mi área.

Era increíble lo conocido que era por trabajar años aquí, realmente fue difícil llegar hasta esta posición pero cada día es más agotador y más ahora que mi cabeza es torturada con tantas tonterías.

Llegue a mi lugar, aun lo recordaba, fue aquí donde di mi primer disparo, donde grave mi nombre y fue aquí donde conocí a Lucy, fue gracioso pero realmente, aun no entiendo cómo es que llegamos a todo esto.

Natsu-bien, hora de desahogarse-me dije a mi mismo sacudiendo mi cabeza para despejar mi mente.

Del bolsillo de mi chaqueta saque mi arma, me acomode mis gafas trasparentes para cubrir mis ojos de sustancia o pólvora que saliera de mi arma y apunte hacia el blanco a distancia que tenía frente a mí.

Lucy-muy bien, ahora tienes que concentrarte en el centro, respira profundo-escuche su vos aun lado de mi casilla.

Baje mi arma por un momento, parecía que no estaba sola pero ¿Por qué me importa tanto? Solo tengo que concentrarme en mi blanco es todo, reincorpore mi arma, trate de concéntrame pero no pude, tenía la enorme necesidad de escuchar lo que hablaba, pero lo más importante ¿desde cuándo necesito concentrarme para poder apuntar bien?

Lucy-esa arma no es como la demás, debes sujetarlas con más delicadeza, déjame enseñarte-dijo con vos algo cansada pero comprensiva.

Observé delante de mí su blanco, ya que podía verlo estando a mi lado, se escucharon tres disparos, y en cuanto fije mi mirada sonreí al ver un solo agujero hecho por tres disparos perfectamente ubicados uno detrás del otro en el centro del blanco.

No me sorprendía que fuera tan buena después de todo ella era de las mejores con el arma, sin contarme en total éramos cinco los expertos que debían enseñar a los nuevos, pero por suerte a mí nunca se me entrego un novato ya que mi expediente demostraba que no tenía capacidad de maestro.

Lucy-bien, inténtalo-dijo, su vos sonaba animada.

-claro, gracias Lucy-escuche la vos de su pupilo, una vos tranquila pero sería a la vez.

Lucy-oye ahora que lo pienso Sting ¿no tenías que entrenar hoy con juvia?-dijo, al fin pude escuchar su nombre.

Sting-si… pero… Lyon quiso entrenar con las espadas hoy y bueno yo quería estar contigo-dijo, sonaba apenado pero no le di importancia lo que me llamo la intención era el silencio que vino después.

Ya me estaba comenzando a mostrar cansado. Debía despejarme, rápidamente tome mi arma y sin mira mi blanco como siempre hago dispare cinco veces casi vaciando mi cartucho. Me reincorpore con mi mirada en el blanco que acaba de disparar… perfecto, todas mis balas dieron en el centro exactamente igual que Lucy con la diferencia que el agujero estaba perfectamente del mismo tamaño que la primera bala dejo al chocar.

Lucy-¿Natsu?-escuche su vos detrás de mí.

Al voltear me encontré con su rostro, se veía normal, ni enojada, ni nerviosa o preocupada como la he visto en ocasiones anteriores, esta vez parecía curiosa, me sorprendí un poco de que se molestara en venir a cerciorarse que era yo el que estaba ahí, no… seguro la interrumpí en algo y quiso venir a quejarse y al verme solo se sorprendió.

Natsu-hola preciosa, perdón si te moleste-le dije sonriendo, pero inmediatamente mi sonrisa se borró al ver a un muchacho detrás de ella.

Sting-¿tú eres Natsu? Es increíble he oído hablar de ti tantas cosas-me dijo acercándose con una sonrisa ilusionado.

No parecía mal chico, era apuesto, rubio, ojos celestes, el típico muchacho de preparatoria del que todas la niñas pequeñas se enamoraban, de todos modos verlo cerca de Lucy me hacía sentir extraño, jamás experimente aquello pero estaba seguro de que no era bueno ni para mí ni para él.

Lucy-Natsu él es Sting, uno de los novatos que nos asignaron a mí y a juvia su compañero se llama Lyon, Sting se especializa en las espadas pero esta vez le tocaron las armas-me explico la sexi rubia frente a mí.

Se veía tan provocativa con su entero pegado a su cuerpo de color negro, un largo cierre atravesaba su cuerpo por el frente deteniéndose a la altura de su cintura. Esos trajes siempre me han gustado, en las demás agentes les queda bien pero en ella ese entero definitivamente me estaba pidiendo que se lo quite de un solo corte.

Me quede en silencio un momento observando su cuerpo, maldición me volvía loco, ella se dio cuenta y al parecer el muchacho también ya que raspó su garganta para llamar mi atención y hacerme salir del trance.

Sting-Lucy, en serio necesito aprender esto rápido o mi compañero seguirá burlándose de mi porque él ya controla la espada-

Esa sonrisa fingiendo ser inocente me irrito mucho, ¿llamo a Lucy por su nombre? ¿Cuánta confianza le tiene? Normalmente los nuevos llaman a sus superiores por su nombre de trabajo, pero él…

Lucy-está bien, adiós Natsu-se despidió para luego voltear y salir de mí área.

Cuando ya no pude verla me di cuenta de que el chico seguía en mi área, pensé que iría detrás de ella pero luego me di cuenta de que me miraba seriamente, le devolví la mirada, una tensión nos rodeó hasta que por fin hablo.

Sting-¿debería intentarlo?-pregunto como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

Natsu-¿Qué?-

Sting-solo digo, que vale la pena un cuerpo como ese, además esa regla te da la oportunidad perfecta para disfrutarla-

No podía creer lo que este idiota me decía, solo lo observe sonreír como si sus deseos con Lucy se llegaran a cumplir, quería golpearlo pero no caería bajo, después de todo yo estaba en la misma situación que el cada vez que la veo con la diferencia de que para mí es más sencillo tenerla debajo de mí.

Natsu-no te hagas ilusiones niño, ella no es tan fácil-le dije volteando para levantar mi arma.

Pensando que con esas palabras tan directas se marcharía pero no fue así, comenzó a reír de repente, no lo entendía hasta que hablo.

Sting-si claro, se ve desde lejos que es fácil-me dijo con tono de ironía-vamos amigo, es obvio que tú ya te la has tirado y creo que no pasara mucho tiempo hasta que yo lo haga…-

No lo deje hablar más, voltee rápidamente y lo golpee con mi arma en el rostro ya que perdí la razón y no me di cuenta de que la tenía aun en mi mano, su cuerpo completo choco contra el muro de mí área de disparo, su mirada se volvió oscura y rápidamente se reincorporo para atacarme, no fue difícil esquivarlo ya que se notaba que era novato, sus ataques eran torpes para mí, pero aun así el maldito logro empujarme para sacarme del área dejando nuestra pelea a la vista de todos, la multitud comenzó a observarnos, incluyendo a Lucy quien al vernos se acercó pero se dio cuenta de que sería inútil interponerse.

Lucy-¡Natsu, Sting deténgase!-escuchaba que nos gritaba enojada, genial otro día más.

Cuando el idiota cayó al suelo casi inconsciente por un fuerte golpe en su mandíbula, lo tome de su camisa y acerque su rostro al mio.

Natsu-te lo dejare claro en tres simples palabras para que entiendas ¿escuchaste?-le dije con vos ronca, estaba furioso, que podría haberlo matado pero no me lo permitía el maldito código.

No me respondió y solo asintió, su mirada se fijó en la mía, el borde de su ojo sangraba junto a su nariz la cual estaba fracturada, su mandíbula estaba hinchada por el fuerte golpe y perecía casi inconsciente.

Natsu-bien entonces escucha con atención idiota por qué no lo repetiré… Lucy es mía-le dije en vos más baja para que solo el escuchara.

Lucy-maldición Natsu ¿Por qué lastimas a mi novato?-me regaño acercándose al ahora inconsciente muchacho en el suelo.

La observe hincarse para tomar el pulso del chico, su mirada se mantenía preocupada, ya no podía soportarlo, ese idiota, si ella supiera todo lo que dijo de ella estoy seguro de que no me dejaría golpearlo ya que ella misma se encargaría de hacerlo.

Gray-¡¿qué demonios hiciste Natsu!?-escuche a mi compañero gritar entre la multitud y haciéndose camino con un aura asesino.

Ahora si estoy en problemas y estoy seguro de que esto no me resto un día sino cinco o talvez todos, antes de que mi amigo llegara hasta mí, tome a Lucy del brazo y la aleje del chico inconsciente.

Lucy-¡oye suéltame!-me dijo tratando de liberarse al ver que no la soltaría y que nos estábamos alejando.

Sin mirar atrás e ignorando que me gritaba y golpeaba la aleje de todos, escuche como gray me llamaba pero también lo ignore, camine hasta llegar a un área vacía, el lugar donde se guardan las armas de práctica, un lugar vacío que solo el viejo tiene permitido entrar, me aproveche de ello y la metí conmigo en ese lugar, estaba oscuro y solo se podían ver las siluetas de las armas colgadas en la pared y las que estaban guardadas en estanterías.

Lucy-¡¿Por qué me traes aquí?! ¡Suéltame!-me grito enojada.

Rápidamente cerré la puerta y la arrincone contra ella, su ojos se abrieron a mi acto, sin dejarla hablar me apodere de sus labios, ella me correspondió de la misma forma pero rápidamente se separó de mí, su mirada cambio de repente, quería volver a besarla pero me detuvo, lentamente tomo mi rostro y con su pulgar acaricio mi labio inferior.

Lucy-sangre, idiota, estas sangrando-me dijo mostrándome en su pulgar mi sangre-¿Por qué te peleaste con Sting?-me pregunto, ya no estaba enojada parecía preocupada, por la oscuridad no podía verlo correctamente.

Natsu-bueno…-no sabía si contárselo, estoy seguro que sería un problema y no quería que se enojara en estos momentos.

Lucy-está bien, si no quieres decirlo, estoy segura de que tenías tus razones-me dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

Natsu-claro que las tengo-

Dicho esto tome su cintura y la aprisione contra mi cuerpo, observe su cuerpo desde su cintura hasta arriba, la analice completamente, ella me miro con seriedad sabía que es lo que quería pero antes de que haga algo tomo mi rostro para que la mirara a los ojos.

Lucy-estas herido, además tienes prohibido tocarme por haber dejado inconsciente a mi novato-me dijo haciendo que mi seriedad aparezca.

Natsu-no puedes prohibírmelo, sé que no aguantaras tanto-le dije para luego tomar sus labios-admítelo Lucy, te encanta que sea yo quien está entre tu piernas-con vos cansada, ahora saboree su cuello-sabes que no puedes prohibirlo, tu y yo, somos los únicos que podemos complacernos mutuamente-continúe con mis labios seguí el camino de su cuello hasta su oído.

Lucy-eso no es cierto, no eres el único-me dijo con la respiración algo alterada.

Antes de que siguiera insistiendo con esa tontería la tome firmemente de la cintura y la apoye nuevamente contra la puerta, me incline a su altura y nuestras miradas llenas de deseo se encontraron.

Natsu-tu… eres solo mía-le dije con vos ronca, y haciendo que sus ojos se habrán.

Gray-¡Natsu sal idiota!-escuche a mi compañero llamándome, sin decir nada más la libere y Salí de ese cuarto dejándola atrás.

Natsu-lo siento, tenía algo que hacer-le explique ganándome una mirada furiosa de parte suya.

Gray-déjate de juegos y acompáñame a la oficina de Mira, nos llamó a ambos para una misión-me dijo empezando a caminar dándome la espalda.

Comencé a seguirlo, mire de reojo un momento y note a Lucy saliendo del cuarto de armas, ignore todos mis pensamientos por un momento, pero sí tenía un pensamiento claro en mi mente y eso era que esa mujer es mía y no la compartiré con nadie.

Fin del capítulo 11.

Bueno me quedo medio largo el capítulo jaja pero mejor para ustedes bueno espero sus Reviews… en el próximo empieza el drama y las muertes muajaja.

Espérenlo

Próximo capítulo 6 de enero.

Reviews please.


	12. oportunidad ?

Capítulo 12: ¿oportunidad?

Mira-ya era hora que llegaran-dijo la mujer al ver que ambos entraban en su oficina.

Gray-lo sentimos Mira, ángel tubo un problema en el área de entrenamiento-explico mientras se sentaba frente a ella y su compañero hacia lo mismo en silencio.

Mira-ya veo-dijo con una sonrisa al ver el rostro herido del pelirosa.

Su rostro demostraba pocas heridas, solo dos cortes en sus labios, uno en el inferior y otro en el posterior, su ojo estaba levemente morado y su camisa blanca manchada de sangre ajena.

Gray-¿y bien? ¿Cuál es la misión?-pregunto al ver que el tema se iría de las manos, hacia un castigo contra su compañero si descubrían que golpeo a un novato con poca experiencia.

Mira-bueno, será sencillo para ustedes muchachos, verán-dijo tranquilamente sacando del cajón de su escritorio dos sobres con información y entregándoselos a ambos-esta es su misión-continuo sacando de su propio sobre un par de hojas-deberán asesinar a este hombre, estará en la ciudad unos días por negocios, ustedes se harán pasar por sus guardaespaldas, el los contratara de echo ya los contrato, gracias a los contactos de quien mando a matarlo logramos hacer que entraran en su círculo de confianza, será sencillo, su nombre es Hibiki Lates, el resto de la información está en los sobres que acabo de entregarles-dijo para finalmente cerrar el par de hojas y dejarlos sobre la mesa.

Gray-¿Eso es todo? Vigilarlo y luego matarlo, es diferente a otras misiones… si somos sus guardaespaldas todos conocerán nuestros rostros y si eso pasa, será sencillo encontrarnos para encerrarnos-respondió con toda la lógica del mundo.

Mira-tranquilos muchachos, al parecer este tal Hibiki tiene un extraño afán de que sus acompañantes deben usar máscaras, asique no será ningún problema estar cerca sin ser reconocido-

Natsu-¿mascaras? ¿Por qué alguien quisiera que las personas a su alrededor usen mascaras?-pregunto extrañado por el hábito de la persona.

Mira-bueno, eso se explica en el expediente, se los diría pero necesito hablar con otros agentes, al parecer este mes es muy atareado-dijo cansada a la vez que frotaba su ojo quitándose sus lentes.

Gray-está bien Mira, tomaremos el trabajo-dijo levantándose del asiento.

Natsu-nos haremos cargo de ese hombre-dijo también levantándose de su asiento para seguir a su compañero hasta la puerta de salida.

Mira-recuerden nuestras reglas muchachos… no dejar testigos y…-

-nada de sentimientos-dijeron ambos al unísono, tal y como aquellas ves.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de gray ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Al terminar de hablar con la jefa salimos de su oficina para poder tomar parte en la nueva misión, era la primera vez que tomábamos una misión como esa, muchos equipos han hecho de guardaespaldas pero por lo general era fuera del país o del continente ya que sería peligroso cumplirlas cerca de la organización, en cambio ahora, esta misión es aquí, en la misma ciudad.

Natsu-¿crees que este tal Hibiki sea uno de esos millonarios engreídos?-me pregunto mientras caminábamos hacia el ascensor.

Gray-sí, estoy seguro que por eso son las máscaras-le respondí seriamente al imaginarme un niño mimado el cual sería un placer asesinar.

Natsu-tal vez, solo quiere llamar la atención, pero en cuanto la noticia de su muerte aparezca sí que será famoso-dijo con ironía y haciéndome reír al imaginármelo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron pero esta vez la persona dentro era diferente, no me impresione ya que lo sabía pero en cambio Natsu lo miro y señalo sorprendido.

Natsu-¿Qué haces en el ascensor Gajeel?-dijo aun señalándolo como un niño pequeño.

Gajeel-cierra la boca idiota, Mira me castigo aquí por haber causado destrozos en Milán-explico ahora lo entendía, estaba por decir algo pero me detuve en cuanto la vi, sonriendo a su lado.

Natsu-ya veo, sí que eres idiota-se burló mientras entrabamos en el ascensor.

Gajeel cerró las puertas para presionar luego el botón del último piso adonde nos dirigíamos, mire de reojo y note que juvia aun sonreía, ¿Cómo es que sonríe tan normalmente? Aun no entendía sus actitudes, como su carácter cambiaba de repente cada vez que estaba conmigo y luego sola con alguna otra persona.

Gajeel-juvia me conto sobre el incendio que provocaste, aun no entiendo ¿cómo es que no te descubrieron?-le pregunto enfadado por el hecho de que solo el recibía castigo por causar destrozos.

Juvia-Gray logro hacer que no lo descubran ¿no es cierto?-me pregunto sorprendiéndome de que me hablara.

No respondí me mantuve de espaldas, sentí una mano en mi hombro y por fin me voltee, era Gajeel, su altura le permitía mirarme amenazante, su cabello negro y largo como el de un rebelde siempre me molesto, su rostro con percins en sus cejas y nariz le daban a cualquiera la impresión de un rebelde sin sentimientos.

Natsu-lo que sea, lo importante aquí es que tu estas en el ascensor y yo estoy por ir a una misión- dijo comenzando una pelea típica entre ellos.

Mientras escuchaba las tonterías que ambos se decían, mire por un momento a juvia quien reía por lo que estaba pasando, por un momento su mirada se cruzó con la mía, cuando eso paso su mirada cambio completamente, parecía fría, seria, como si estuviera buscando algo en la mía, yo la mire de la misma manera, no podía creer aun como es que se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado, tratándome con tanta familiaridad.

Gajeel-esta es su parada-dijo abriendo las puertas para dejarnos salir.

Camine hacia las puertas del edificio, Natsu venía detrás de mí y juvia se fue por otro lado, sentí la mirada de mi compañero todo el camino, sabía que en algún momento me preguntaría sobre lo ocurrido en la mañana pero pensé que se daría cuanta de mi humor.

Natsu-¿no me dirás lo que sucedió entre ella y tú?-me pregunto mientras ya llegábamos al auto.

Gray-no-le respondí secamente y entrando en mi auto.

Por suerte recordé que él tenía su auto aparcado junto al mio, pero aun así el entro en el mio y me quito las llaves asiéndome enfadar, lo mire seriamente pero él no se dejó intimidar y rápidamente las guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, no tuve otra opción más que ignorarlo y mirar al frente para no tener que verlo a los ojos.

Natsu-somos hermanos, compañeros y amigos, puedes confiar en mi Gray, sabes que odio que me ocultes cosas, es por eso que yo te cuento todo lo que me pasa, cuando logre conseguir a Lucy te lo conté, no te lo oculte pero tu…-

Gray-está bien-le respondí interrumpiendo su regaño.

Natsu-¿me dirás lo que paso?-me pregunto seriamente.

Gray-si-

Natsu-¿lograste meterte en su cama otra vez? ¿Verdad?-me pregunto con la misma seriedad. Antes de responder suspire cansado.

Gray-en realidad la primera vez yo fui quien logro meterla en mi cama, pero esta vez fue algo distinto-dije haciendo que se sorprenda.

Natsu-¿lo hiciste mal?-me pregunto haciendo que me enfade.

Gray-no es eso idiota-

Natsu-entonces… ¿te enamoraste?-me pregunto haciendo que mis ojos se habrán y lo vea furioso.

Gray-claro que no, deja de preguntar estupideces y déjame hablar a mí-le dije cuando comencé a contarle lo que sucedió en la cocina cuando él estaba con Lucy-cuando ella entro en la cocina, me pregunto por algo que no comprendí, supuse que tú la mandaste conmigo como excusa para estar solo con Lucy ¿verdad?-le pregunte algo irritado al recordar cómo me utilizo.

Natsu-si, lo siento quería tener a Lucy para mí unos momentos-me explico algo apenado y arrepentido.

Gray-está bien-

#flashback#

Juvia-ángel ¿me llamabas?-me pregunto entrando en la cocina.

En ese momento logre que Mavis se fuera diciéndole como excusa que tenía que estar solo, logre abrir otra botella la cual ya me estaba bebiendo la primer copa.

Gray-¿yo?... claro ven-le dije invitándola dentro de la cocina al suponer lo que tramabas, mientras me apoyaba en la mesa y tomaba otra copa para servirle un poco.

Juvia-¿estás bien?-me pregunto al acercarse y sentarse sobre la mesa a mi lado.

Gray-si… solo estoy pensando en algo-le respondí tomando un sorbo de mi copa.

Ella tomo la que serví hacia unos momentos y me acompaño, la observe beber y se sintió extraño ya que pensé que era de las que no bebían. Recordé lo que paso ese día con ella y me sentí el peor hombre del mundo, jamás me había sentido así, nunca me importaron los pensamientos de los demás pero ahora…

Juvia-sabes… siempre quise pregúntate porque me dijiste eso ese día que salimos del hospital-me dijo llamando mi atención.

Aun lo recordaba "juvia mi secreto es… que jamás pude tener sentimientos", no podía creer que lo recordara y me maldije a mí mismo por ese maldito examen.

Juvia-entonces ¿es cierto?- me pregunto mirándome de reojo mientras bebía su copa.

Gray-si-le respondí simplemente, sin pensarlo.

Sin responderme, se levantó de la mesa y se colocó frente a mí, observe su mirada por un momento, posesiva, enojada y decidida, jamás la había visto de esa manera y mi mente llena de pensamientos no me dejaba pensar claramente, las copas de vino tampoco me ayudaban demasiado.

Juvia-¿está bien entonces?-me pregunto mirándome seriamente a los ojos.

Gray-¿Qué cosa?-

Nuevamente sin responderme, se acercó apoyándose en mi cuerpo, tomo mi rostro y comenzó a besarme, sus labios me estaban tentando a seguir, con sus brazos rodeo mi cuello y continuo su baile en mi boca, no pude evitar corresponderle rodeando su cintura para acercarla a mi cuerpo, sus finos dedos se enredaban en mi cabello mientras las mías jugaban con la curva de su espalda y cintura.

Un vago recuerdo de esa noche me llego a la mente, seguido del beso que me robo en el auto…

"yo lo amo"

Recordar la vos de mi compañera me hiso abrir mis ojos, observe su rostro mientras me besaba, sus ojos estaban cerrados disfrutando al igual que yo de ese beso que cada vez se tornaba más apasionado, ¿acaso no pienso detenerme? ¿Por qué?

Lo pensé por un momento, y rápidamente tome sus hombros y la separe de mí, aun sabiendo que era algo que no quería hacer, con mis brazos extendidos alejándola desvié mi mirada, sentí la suya sobre mí pero no podía ver su expresión ya que no quería verla.

Gray-lo siento, ya te lo dije, no deberíamos hacerlo, las reglas…-

Juvia-¡no me importa!-me interrumpió moviendo sus hombros para que la libere.

Gray-debería importarte, yo no sentiré nada pero tú…-

Juvia-¿acaso me crees tan débil?-volvió a interrumpirme con su mirada seria sobre la mía.

Gray-¡sí!-le respondí sinceramente.

Mi respuesta la sorprendió, su ceño se calmó y desvió su mirada hacia la copa sobre la mesa, se acercó a ella, la tomo en sus manos y le dio un largo trago dejándola vacía, sin voltear a verme salió de la cocina, maldije para mis adentros y Salí detrás para torturar mi cabeza en mi habitación…

#fin del flashback#

Natsu-entonces eso fue lo que paso-me dijo cuando termine de hablar.

Gray-si-

Natsu-¿no crees que deberías hablar con ella para aclarar bien las cosas?-me aconsejo mi hermano y compañero.

Gray-no, si lo hago podría confundirse y empezaríamos de nuevo-le explique, ya algo cansado del tema.

Natsu-¿crees que es malo empezar de nuevo con ella?-me dijo llamando mi atención-deberías confiar en ella, si dice que no es débil entonces, créele, después de todo ya sabemos que tú nunca sentirás nada, además de que las reglas te lo prohíben-me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Gray-¿Cómo puedes tener tanta confianza idiota?-le pregunte algo extrañado de con quien hablaba.

Natsu-bueno digamos que tengo experiencia-

Tal vez tenía experiencia en relaciones como esas, pero para él era sencillo, la que sufría era Lucy, sus sentimientos la ataron a este idiota que solo busca placer, en cambio yo no necesito nada de eso.

Natsu-de todos modos, ella fue la que ofreció ser tú, digamos, "esclava sexual" ¿Por qué no lo disfrutas? Si Lucy fuera la mía, te aseguro que no dejaría que se escape la oportunidad-

Lo que el idiota a mi lado no sabía es que Lucy ya se convirtió en una "esclava sexual" suya, pero no le daría el gusto de saberlo, después de todo ella era mi amiga y jamás la delataría a un imbécil como mi hermano.

Gray-ya deja de molestarme, querías saber, ahora lo sabes, deja de decime estupideces-le dije para luego extender mi mano hacia el-mis llaves-le dije seriamente a lo que el suspiro cansado y metió su mano en el bolsillo para sacar la llave y entregármela.

Natsu-solo recuerda compañero, los deseos de un hombre no son tan fáciles de contener-me dijo para luego salir del auto y entrar al suyo.

Observe a mi amigo y suspire cansado. ¿Cómo puede ser tan ciego? Era obvio que Lucy lo amaba pero él es tan idiota que no se da cuenta y juega con ella, solo espero no ser tan idiota como él y darme cuenta a tiempo de lo que pasa por la cabeza de juvia, ya que con sus cambios de humor no lograba comprenderla y su actitud no me ayudaba mucho.

Decidí despejar mi mente y concentrarme en la nueva misión, al llegar a casa detrás de Natsu ya que el salió antes que yo, me di cuenta de que Mavis estaba con él esperándome en la sala…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Observe a mi compañero entrar, Mavis ya estaba en casa y me pidió que la acompañara a esperar a Gray, cuando él llego se acercó a nosotros con el sobre que nos entregaron en la organización metido debajo de su brazo.

Natsu-tardaste-le dije sin demostrar emoción solo para molestarlo.

Gray-me quede pensando en algo-me respondió sin inmutarse por lo que dije.

Mavis-bueno ya que estamos todos tengo algo que decirles-nos dijo mirándonos con la mirada seria que siempre era para las malas noticias.

Natsu-espero que no sea sobre el examen-exclame irónicamente.

Mavis-los dioses no están satisfechos con su desempeño en la segunda prueba, quedan tres semanas para que el mes termine, sus faltas son muchas, en total ya son trece días restados del año y normalmente esa cantidad se consigue en la quinta prueba, es un record, un record muy malo-nos regañó moviendo un rollo de papel como amenazando con golpearnos con él.

Natsu-sabía que tendríamos más faltas por hacerla enojar-dije suspirando cansado al recordar cómo se enojó conmigo ese día.

Gray-eres un idiota, tal vez no te des cuenta pero eso nos pesara en su momento, deja de causar problemas con Lucy y ya no la molestes-me regaño ahora mi compañero enfadado.

Mavis-bueno por suerte para ustedes tengo una solución que mis superiores dejaron en mis manos-nos dijo desenrollando el pergamino en sus manos-si la segunda prueba es cumplida con perfección, los días serán devueltos y los pecadores podrán proseguir con el examen-leyó lo que decía el pedazo de papel arrugado haciendo que nuestras miradas la miraran con enfado.

Natsu-ya te lo dijimos Mavis, es imposible-le reclame enojado.

Gray-si, Natsu tiene razón, no cumpliremos esa maldita prueba-

Mavis-¡¿entonces prefieren el infierno?!-nos gritó con un aura roja rodeándola, lo cual nos causó escalofríos.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, no era hora de hablar de eso, debíamos preocuparnos por otras cosas más importantes, aunque en este asunto nuestras vidas o más bien almas estén en peligro.

Gray-está bien-respondió sorprendiéndome.

Mavis-muy bien-dijo para luego desaparecer con su pergamino en manos.

Natsu-¿Qué es lo que dices?-le dije seriamente.

Gray-solo debemos intentarlo Natsu…-

Natsu-¡cierra la boca!-le grite enojado-¡¿piensas perdonar a ese maldito después de haber visto como los mataba?!-le exigí gritando con toda la furia dentro de mí.

Gray-no es eso-me respondió con vos tenue y baja.

Natsu-¡yo no lo perdonare, prefiero caer en ese maldito infierno antes de hacerlo!-

Gray-¡ya deja de gritar!-me contesto de igual manera haciendo que me quede sin saber que decirle, quería insultarlo, decirle las cosas que nunca se le deben decir a un hermano, amigo y compañero.

Natsu-has lo que quieras-le respondí por fin-ahora olvidemos esto por un momento ¿sí?, dime que es lo que tengo que hacer en esa estúpida misión-le dije tratando de enfocar mi mente en otro lado para no pensar en golpearlo.

Gray-sí, dejémoslo para otro momento, esto es más importante-dijo sacando del sobre un par de hojas con información-el nombre de nuestra víctima es Hibiki Lates, 29 años, valla es mayor que nosotros, soltero, tipo de sangre B negativo, signo zodiacal leo y su pasatiempos es jugar tenis en la cancha de su club, que niño mimado, en fin-suspiro cansado y entregándome las hojas.

Natsu-sus lugares más transcurridos son el antro llamado "estrella de noche", suele ir acompañado siempre de mujeres y de sus guardaespaldas, los cuales seremos nosotros, su afán por las máscaras se debe a su personalidad, un hombre que quiere llamar la atención desviándola de los demás, asique para eso las mascara, sí que le gusta ser el único que muestre su despreciable rostro-dije para terminar mi lectura sobre información básica.

Gray-al parecer este chico tiene unos negocios con alguien aquí en la ciudad, pero también estará de visita por unos días, esa será nuestra oportunidad, tal vez en ese antro podremos alejarlo de sus mujeres acompañantes y llevarlo a algún lugar solitario para hacer nuestro trabajo, de eso te encargaras tú, quiero que las distraigas, en fin armaremos verdaderamente el plan de ataque cuando veamos la situación de cerca-

Natsu-primero debemos ganarnos su confianza eso nos llevara algunos días-dije dejando el montón de hojas sobre la mesa de café frente al sillón para luego sentarme en el para relajarme.

Gray-espera, eso no es todo…-me dijo señalando algo sobre la mesa.

Lo había olvidado, no teníamos un solo sobre, aún faltaba el mio, pero era extraño toda la información sobre la víctima estaba en un solo sobre aun así Mira nos entregó dos, uno a mí y otro a Gray, lo observamos por unos segundos hasta que Gray lo tomo en sus manos.

Gray-supongo que es información adicional-me dijo mirando el sobre con atención.

Natsu-no dice nada en el sobre-le dije señalando las partes donde podrían hacer escrito algo desde mi posición.

Gray-no, solo dice ángel naranja y ángel blanco-me respondió, me extrañe ya que el otro sobre decía lo mismo eso significaba que si se trataba de la misión.

Natsu-ábrelo debe decir algo importante, tal vez Mira nos dejó una misión adicional-

Lentamente mi compañero abrió con un abrecartas el otro sobre, ya que a diferencia del otro, este estaba sellado, cuando metió su mano saco un pequeño papel y lo leyó.

Gray-"ángel naranja, ángel blanco, aquí se encuentra la información sobre quien mando a matar a su víctima, sé que me lo agradecerán. Mira"-al terminar de escucharlo me quede extrañado.

Natsu-¿me lo agradecerán?-le pregunte a mi compañero igual de confundido que yo.

Gray-ya sabes que es extraña-me dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

Natsu-bueno, fíjate que fue lo que dejo para nosotros, quiero saber quién fue el cobarde que no pudo hacer su propio trabajo-le dije animándolo ya que solo era información.

Sin responderme, del sobre saco una hoja y comenzó a leer como hacía unos momentos.

Gray-asesino indirecto, nombre…-

Natsu-¿nombre?... ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte al notar como callo de repente mirando fijamente el papel en sus manos.

Gray-nombre… Loki Lates…-dijo sorprendiéndome.

¿Loki? Ese hombre… imposible, sin dejar de pensar en ello, rápidamente tomo el sobre y lo reviso por dentro, de él sacó otra hoja, la observe con cuidado hasta que me topé con sus ojos plasmados en el papel.

Natsu-es él… son los mismos ojos Gray… -mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse, era la misma sensación de aquel día y mi hermano estaba igual que yo.

Gray-no puede ser…-me dijo al ver en mis manos la hoja con su fotografía.

Natsu-es él… ¿Qué haremos Gray?-le pregunte levantándome del sillón para tomar sus hombros…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de gray ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mi compañero me demostraba el miedo que sentía y yo no podía responder, mi mente daba vueltas, divagaba en aquel día, podía sentir el calor de las llamas rodeándome a mí y a mi pequeño hermano, sacudí mi cabeza y aleje esos pensamientos de mi mente, tome a Natsu de los hombros e hice que me soltara, ahora era yo quien debía calmarlo, prometí que lo cuidaría como su hermano mayor y eso es lo que hare, mis padres me confiaron esa tarea y no dejare que ese hombre vuelva a atormentarlo.

Gray-cálmate Natsu, debemos concentrarnos-le dije seriamente a lo que solo me respondió con la mirada perdida- concéntrate, piensa en lo que hemos vivido por su culpa, suplanta el miedo por el odio, ¡ódialo Natsu!-le dije, su gesto se tensó y lo frunció demostrándome que me escuchaba.

Natsu-si… esta es nuestra oportunidad-me dijo sonriendo de la forma que jamás vi.

No parecía el mismo, su mirada se tornó oscura por unos momentos, una sonrisa diabólica se asomó por sus labios y cuando estaba por decirle algo tomo la hoja de la mesa y la leyó nuevamente.

Natsu-Loki Lates, millonario empresario, edad, 42 años, soltero, tipo de sangre B negativo, signo zodiacal leo, sus pasatiempos son practicar esgrima en su club privado y sus lugares más transcurridos son el antro "estrella de noche"-

Gray-¿son hermanos?-le pregunte interrumpiéndolo.

Natsu-así parece-me respondió con simpleza.

Gray-¿Por qué alguien habría de matar a su hermano?-volví a preguntar algo extrañado.

Natsu-tal vez por alguna herencia, recuerda que este tipo es un maldito-me dijo seriamente, asentí y prosiguió- parece que él no es de los que usan máscaras, ni siquiera cerca de su hermano, solo tiene un extraño afán por mujeres menores que él, valla sabía que era un pervertido-

Me quede pensando en lo que leyó Natsu hacia un momento… ¿matar a su hermano? Yo que trato de protegerlo de todo lo que llegara a lastimarlo y ese maldito quería ver el suyo muerto, simplemente ahora lo despreciaba más que antes, pero lo que más me preocupo es pensar en el examen ¿esta era una oportunidad? O ¿una forma más rápida de que nuestras almas caigan al infierno?...

Fin el capítulo 12.

Bueno, bueno aquí les deje el capítulo, este es mi regalo de reyes, quería sacar el nuevo capítulo para este día, en fin espero que les haya gustado y que estén un poco aunque sea satisfechos.

Nos vemos.

Próximo capítulo 7 de enero… ¡sí! Mañana por la noche espérenlo con ansias ya que la misión comienza.

Reviews please.


	13. ¿infierno?

En el capítulo anterior me equivoque quise decir 7 de enero jaja todavía estoy en el año 2013 sepan disculpar mi torpeza jaja en fin aquí está en el 7 DE ENERO

Capítulo 13: ¿infierno?

Junto a mi compañero salimos juntos del departamento, antes de salir tomamos nuestras armas, esta vez no tuve opción y tuve que dejar mi espada ya que mi trabajo requería solo llevar un arma, pero aun así guarde un par de cuchillas en los escondites de mi traje.

Natsu-¿Cómo nos llamaremos?-me pregunto mientras entrabamos a mi auto.

Gray-bueno en los papeles estaba la información, fíjate a en los que tienen nuestros nombres-le respondí sin mirarlo ya que mantenía la vista en la carretera.

Natsu-aquí esta-dijo sacando una hoja dentro del sobre-tu nombre será Touma y el mio, maldición, que horrible nombre… será Marco-me dijo haciéndome reír.

Gray-como marco, polo-le dije haciéndolo enojar por burlarme de él.

Natsu-cierra la boca, ahora dirígete a la organización, debemos retirar nuestros trajes y los papeles de nuestro contrato con ese tipo-

Gray-sí, sí-

Al llegar al viejo edificio, salimos del auto y entramos en él, llegamos al ascensor y las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Gajeel dentro.

Gajeel-valla pero si son el cabeza de chicle y Gray-nos dijo haciendo que ría por lo bajo al tener a mi compañero a mi lado.

Natsu-cierra la boca maldito y tú no te rías, se supone que eres mi compañero-me regaño golpeando mi hombro.

Gajeel-solo fue una broma no te pongas de mal humor, de todos modos… supe que tienen una misión algo extraña-nos dijo cambiado de tema mientras cerraba las puertas del ascensor.

Gray-sí, debemos asesinar a la persona que debemos proteger, es un poco irónico-

Gajeel-te entiendo completamente, mi misión en Milán fue muy parecida, solo que mi compañero en mi caso era un poco más inteligente y no se metió en problemas como yo-nos explicó algo cansado de recordar sus problemas.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron dejándonos ver la sala de entrenamiento, observe dentro y la vi junto a su compañera entrenando con espadas, fue algo corta mi vista ya que las puertas volvieron a cerrarse rápidamente, su agilidad era increíble y aunque nunca entrene con ella ahora sabía que era fuerte.

Natsu-valla no puedo creer que dejes ir esa oportunidad-escuche que me murmuraba para que Gajeel no oyera.

Gray-cierra la boca-lo regañe a lo que él se alejó un poco.

Gajeel-bien esta es su bajada, suerte, parece que la jefa está un poco molesta el día de hoy-nos dijo abriendo las puertas en el piso donde debíamos bajar.

Sin hacer caso omiso a lo que dijo, bajamos del ascensor y las puertas detrás de nosotros se cerraron, mi compañero caminaba a mi lado y al llegar a la puerta la golpeamos para dar aviso de que estábamos ahí. Las puertas se abrieron y una mujer que no era nuestra jefa estaba frente a nosotros.

Gray-venimos a hablar con Mira-le informe a la mujer.

Sus ojos azules se posaron en mi compañero, lo observo con cuidado, sus cabellos eran extraños y jure que jamás la había visto en la organización, vestía una camiseta celeste y unos shorts blancos una ropa algo normal y extraña en ese lugar ya que todos siempre vestían trajes o ropa de entrenamiento si estaban entrenando.

Mira-¡son mis agentes, déjalos pasar Lissana!-grito nuestra jefa dándonos a conocer el nombre de la muchacha y demostrándonos que no parecía enojada, por su tono de vos con ella.

Lissana-S…Si-le respondió nerviosa mientras se hacía a un lado.

Mira-valla, ¿acaso olvide darles algo importante?-nos preguntó sonriéndonos.

Natsu-si primero, no nos diste el contrato que ese tipo debe firmar, segundo, aun no tenemos los malditos trajes y tercero y más importante… olvidaste decirnos donde encontrar al "asesino indirecto" para matarlo con mis propias manos-

La mirada de Natsu volvía a transformarse, oscura y sin alma, recordar a ese tipo sin duda lo transformaba en una persona diferente, ajeno a todo observe a la joven parada a un lado de la sala, su mirada estaba aún sobre mi compañero, sus manos estaban juntas sobre su pecho escondiendo su rostro, parecía nerviosa o asustada y no era para menos con la actitud que Natsu demostraba.

Gray-Natsu ya basta, debemos concentrarnos primero en la misión-lo regañe llamando su atención.

Mira-es cierto que les deje esa información… yo sé todo sobre ustedes muchachos, yo fui quien los recogió de las calles y los entreno junto a mi compañera para que sean fuertes, se su historia y se su sufrimiento ya que ustedes me lo confiaron, es por eso que quiero que ustedes liberen esa carga de sus almas… no quiero que mis amados niños aun tengan ese dolor en sus corazones-nos dijo con mirada de madre, esa que siempre nos demostró cuando éramos solo unos niños.

Era cierto, ella fue quien nos recogió de la calle, junto a Natsu, quien aún era un niño logramos sobrevivir con ayuda de lo que mejor sabíamos hacer, robar, Mira nos encontró un día y nos llevó a ese viejo edificio, nos prometió ayudarnos luego de contarle todo, Erza también conoce nuestra historia, juntas nos entrenaron con la idea de que algún día eso nos sirva para vengarnos de ese hombre, poco a poco nos fuimos metiendo más en su trabajo, nuestro primer trabajo fue difícil pero logramos cumplirlo sin problemas desde entonces todo cambio para nosotros.

Natsu-te agradecemos todo lo que hiciste por nosotros Mira, pero ahora nosotros debemos encargarnos, por eso… necesitamos información sobre él-le dijo calmando un poco su humor.

Mira-lo siento, solo pude conseguir esa información que les di, es imposible saber más ya que fue casi en anonimato, si tuviera más información sobre él se las hubiera dado-nos explicó mientras se quitaba sus lentes de leer y nos miraba directamente a los ojos-espero que esto no sea un infierno para ustedes-continuo para luego volver a colocarse sus lentes.

Gray-Gracias mira, sabemos que fue difícil para ti conseguirlo-le dije sonriéndole levemente.

Mira-olvídense de eso y concéntrense en su trabajo… por cierto ella es…-

Cuando señalo a la joven que seguía en silencio, la puerta de la sala se abrió interrumpiéndola, al voltear me encontré con ambas compañeras de siempre las cuales estaban entrenando.

Lucy-lo siento Mira estábamos entrenando ¿nos mandaste a llamar?-pregunto mi amiga mientras entraba con su compañera.

Aun vestían sus trajes de entrenamientos, esos que según Natsu hacen que Lucy se vea más bella, el tan solo imaginarme lo que pasaba por la mente de Natsu me dio escalofríos estaba casi seguro de que estaba a punto de saltar sobre ella por la mirada que le dirigió, esos trajes sin duda las hacían hermosas, observe a juvia por un momento, su traje era de otro color que el de Lucy, un color azul oscuro mientras que el de Lucy era negro, un cierre atravesaba su pecho terminando en su cintura, sin lugar a dudas era un hermoso traje.

Mira-así es acérquense chicas-dijo nuestra jefa invitándolas con su mano.

Juvia-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto al notar a la muchacha.

Mira-ella es mi hermana Lissana-respondió con una sonría haciendo que la joven se sonroje.

Natsu-¿hermana? No sabía que tenías una, aparte de Elfman-le dijo examinándola con la mirada seriamente.

Al sentir la mirada de mi compañero se puso aún más nerviosa, sin decir nada se acercó a él quedando justo en frente, Natsu no se inmuto ni un poco solo la observo curioso.

Lissana-es un gusto-le dijo levantando su mano para saludarlo lo cual Natsu correspondió.

Esto es divertido, quería saber la cara de Lucy, la observe de reojo y en efecto, su mirada era amenazante, estaba celosa, sonreí por lo bajo, era gracioso que no pudiera hacer nada, esa chica le estaba quitando a su preciado Natsu frente a sus ojos. Juvia se dio cuenta de a quien miraba sonriendo gracioso, me observo por un momento y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, maldición, pensé para rápidamente desviar mi mirada al frente.

Natsu-valla eres muy joven-le dijo a la muchacha frente a él con una sonrisa y haciéndola sonrojar, demonios seguro Lucy esta que explota.

Mira-de hecho tiene 22 años, solo es un año menor que tú y Lucy-explico mirando divertida a su joven hermana.

Lucy-Mira ¿nos dirás porque estamos aquí o no?-dijo sorprendiendo a todos por el tono de vos que usaba con la jefa.

Mira-claro, lo siento… espíritu celestial y agua, su nueva misión es cuidar a mi pequeña y preciada hermana, ella debe cumplir un encargo mio y para eso necesita guardaespaldas, no confió en los babosos hombres de la organización pero si confió en ustedes ¿podrán hacerlo?-les pregunto seriamente.

-claro-respondieron ambas al unísono.

Mira-bien, entonces-dijo sacando de unos de los cajones de su escritorio un sobre como el que nos dio a nosotros-aquí está la información del lugar y el de las personas que recibirán el encargo, también el nombre y los rostros de quienes trataran de impedir que se cumpla-termino de decir para extender el sobre en su mano…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Escuche la misión que nuestras compañeras debían cumplir, la muchacha frente a mi quien por cierto no dejaba de mirarme, debía ser custodiada por el dúo de mujeres que nos enloquecen a mi compañero y a mí, observe a la chica frente a mí, era muy hermosa sus cabellos eran blancos como los de nuestra jefa, sus ojos azules y su sonrisa muy cálida y tierna pero sin duda la rubia con traje ajustado era aún más hermosa.

Cuando Mira extendió el sobre para entregárselos, observe a la joven un momento estaba por preguntarle cómo era tener una hermana tan malvada, pero me calle al ver como Lucy se interponía entre nosotros, su cuerpo paso frente a mi separándonos aún más, tomo el sobre y al retirarse pasando nuevamente entre nosotros me miro, sentí una mano rozar mi entrepierna, me impresione por eso, una de la cualidades de nuestro organización era la rapidez en nuestras manos y sin duda ella era muy buena con esa habilidad.

Lucy-si eso es todo nos iremos, aun debemos terminar el entrenamiento, dejamos a nuestros novatos sin supervisión-dijo mientras caminaba sensualmente hacia la puerta.

Mira-eso es todo, su misión comenzara esta noche asique pueden seguir con su entrenamiento-dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Lissana-creo que entonces me iré, por favor diles que vengan a mi apartamento para poder irnos-le dijo a su hermana para luego voltear y alejarse.

Gray-nosotros también nos iremos, ya tenemos todo lo necesario para poder empezar la misión-explico mi compañero mientras se alejaba.

Natsu-sí, creo que necesito salir de aquí y tomar aire-le dije algo agitado, el rose de Lucy me provocó una excitación que tardaría en calmarse, tal vez un poco de aire ayude.

Mira-está bien, adiós-nos dijo saludando con la mano mientras salíamos para dejarla sola.

Junto a Gray nos dirigimos al ascensor, mientras caminábamos hacia él, observe el estúpido antifaz que tenía que usar en la misión y cerca de ese idiota presumido que debíamos asesinar.

Gray-recuerda que debes controlarte, si por alguna razón nos cruzamos con ese maldito intenta controlar tus impulsos-

Su vos siempre seria me molestaba mucho, pensé en lo que aria si lo veía, por suerte Gray estaría conmigo para controlarme. Al llegar a las puertas del ascensor nos encontramos con las causas de nuestras erecciones, aun esperaban que vengan por ellas, la muchacha no estaba con ellas, al parecer se fue hacia otro lado, ya que en ese piso habían más cuartos con oficinas.

Lucy-¿Por qué tarda tanto este maldito?-se quejó mi sexi rubia, golpeado el botón del ascensor.

Juvia-recuerda que Gajeel es nuevo en esto amiga-dijo tratando de calmarla.

Lucy-entonces llámalo, has algo, nuestras horas se pasaran rápido y sabes que es malo entrenar con el cuerpo frio-le dijo diciendo algo muy lógico para cualquier agente.

Juvia-está bien, lo llamaré-le respondió algo asustada por el aura asesino que liberaba su compañera.

Del bolsillo de su traje saco su teléfono, marco un número, espero un momento y se pudo oír a alguien en el otro lado.

Juvia-¿Gajeel?... Soy yo juvia… ¿podría pasar por el área de la jefa primero? Lucy se está poniendo nerviosa… sí, sí… gracias-respondió para luego colgar el teléfono.

Lucy-¿y?-

Juvia-está en camino, dijo que tendré que devolverle su DVD si lo hacía-dijo riendo divertida por las estupideces de Gajeel.

Esto sería divertido, observe a mi compañero por un momento, su mirada era seria y la mantenía fijamente en nuestra compañera, ese idiota estaba celoso y no se daba cuenta. El ascensor no tardó en llegar, las puertas se abrieron y todos entramos en él, nunca vi que el ascensor llegara tan rápido pero gracias a juvia, Lucy estaba más calmada y Gray estaba más serio.

Gajeel-oye si esto se detiene en el camino será tu culpa-dijo señalando acusadoramente a juvia.

Juvia-lamento haberte echo saltear las otras paradas, Lucy insistió-

Lucy-oye no me eches la culpa-dijo mientras las puertas se cerraban y se colocaba frente a mí.

En silencio nos mantuvimos en el fondo, Gray apoyaba su espalda en la pared y cruzaba sus brazos mientras seguía mirando lo que el grupito hacía, siguieron discutiendo por un momento, de repente un fuerte sonido se escuchó y el ascensor se detuvo.

Gajeel-lo sabía, es tu culpa-se quejó volviendo a señalarla.

Lucy-ya cierra la boca si esto empeora las luces…-

En efecto, las luces se apagaron y estábamos en completa oscuridad, observe con cuidado pero no logaba ver nada sentí un golpe a mi lado como si se hubieran chocado conmigo, luego sentí unas manos sobre mi pecho, lo reconocí de inmediato, su hermoso cuerpo lo sentiría siempre, aunque no tuviera vista clara.

Lucy-¿no podríamos llamar a alguien?-pregunto mientras me abrasaba asustada.

Gajeel-claro que no, hay que esperar, sabes muy bien que cuando las puertas se cierran las señales de celular no funcionan, al menos en este ascensor no lo hacen, cuando ustedes me llamaron tuve que detenerme para atender-escuchábamos su vos, al estar a oscuras no podía ver nada.

Natsu-entonces tendremos que esperar-dije acercando a Lucy más a mi cuerpo.

Sentí sus manos rodear mi cuerpo, estaba asustada, no sabía que eso la asustaba, pero me gustaba tenerla cerca en la oscuridad de aquel pequeño espacio, pensé en mi compañero, trate de buscarlo con una de mis manos pero Lucy no me dejaba moverme.

Natsu-oye-la llame en vos baja.

Lucy-ya lo sé, tengo miedo-me respondió en vos baja haciéndome sonreír.

Natsu-eso ya lo sé, pero solo quería decirte que cuando quieras tocarme tendrás que hacerlo lejos de la jefa-le dije en un susurro, sonriendo divertido para molestarla pero ella aun así no me veía asique era inútil.

Lucy-cierra la boca ya lo sé, solo te estaba molestando-me dijo asiéndome reír en vos baja.

Natsu-por cierto, ya que no nos ven te parece bien si…-

No termine de hablar, sus labios me callaron rápidamente, esa maldita oscuridad no me dejaba ver nada, pero solo sentir sus labios era lo único que quería en ese momento.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Gray ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

No podía dejar de mirarla, algo en mi interior comenzó a arder cuando hablo con Gajeel por teléfono, mi mirada lo decía todo, lo sé, no soy como Natsu me daba cuenta de mis celos pero ¿Por qué siento celos? Tal vez porque perdí una oportunidad que tal vez Gajeel tendría o tal vez era porque la forma en la que hablaba con él era la misma relación que teníamos antes de que mis deseos lo arruinaran esa noche.

Cuando las luces se apagaron en mis ojos quedó la imagen de su sonrisa, una sonrisa que ahora ya no podía ver por la oscuridad, me quede un momento en mi lugar pero mi cabeza me exigía hacer algo. Sin pensar claramente en lo que hacía camine hacia al frente, al hacerlo choque con algo, supuse que sería Natsu, en mi mente grave su posición y confíen en que era correcta, cuando Lucy hablo me di cuenta de su posición gracias a mis sentidos, y cuando Gajeel le respondió sabía exactamente donde estaba parado, estire mi brazo y tome el suyo, jale de él y apoye su cuerpo contra el muro del ascensor, antes de que dijera algo me apodere de sus labios, sin lugar a duda esa era ella, la suavidad de sus labios ya la tenía guardada en mis sentidos, tan tentadora y tan difícil de entender.

Gray-¿todavía sigue en pie tu propuesta?- le pregunte en vos baja para que nadie nos escuche.

Un silencio nos rodeó a parte del que ya existía, no me respondía, al parecer era demasiado tarde y se arrepintió de todo, sus manos se posaron en mis mejillas, no podía ver su mirada, solo sentirla, sus labios tomaron los míos con pasión y posesión, tome eso como un sí, con mis brazos rodee su cintura y la acerque a mi cuerpo, tal vez ya me volví loco por entrar en el mismo juego que Natsu estaba teniendo, pero sabía que no podía evitarlo…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

El ascensor seguía en silencio, ambas parejas seguían un juego que comenzaba a tornarse desenfrenado, hasta que un fuerte ruido los alarmo, el ascensor comenzó a moverse hacia arriba, rápidamente todos se separaron arreglado sus ropas desarregladas antes de que la luz aparezca, la cual se encendió justo después de que lograran calmar sus respiraciones.

Gajeel-valla creí que moriríamos aquí-dijo liberando un suspiro aliviado.

Natsu-si es una lástima-dijo irónicamente en el oído de su compañera.

Lucy-cierra la boca-murmuro volteando levemente para que solo él la escuche.

Gajeel-bien chicas aquí es su parada-dijo abriendo las puertas del ascensor para dejarlas salir.

-gracias-respondieron ambas al unísono mientras salían.

Gajeel-oye agua recuerda que debes devolverme mi DVD-dijo casi gritando para llamar su atención la cual solo volteo mostrando su lengua para burlarlo-esa maldita mentirosa-se quejó cerrando la puerta para continuar el viaje.

Natsu-valla que linda parada nos tocó-dijo suspirando tranquilo al recordar los labios y las caricias de la rubia.

Las puertas del ascensor volvieron a abrirse dejando ver su parada y antes de que su compañero la anunciara salieron rápidamente, aun debían cumplir una misión importante, rápidamente llegaron a su auto, lo encendieron y tomaron camino hacia el lugar indicado.

Mavis-a ustedes quien los entiende-se quejó apareciendo en el asiento de atrás y provocando que el pelinegro casi choque con otro auto.

Gray-¿qué haces aquí? Tenemos algo importante asique no nos molestes con tus tontos regaño-se quejó mirándola de reojo para no perder de vista el camino.

Natsu-Mavis no es hora de hablar del examen, ¿podríamos hablarlo luego?-le dijo tratando de sonar algo razonable.

Mavis-está bien, pero cuando hablemos escucharan todo lo que tengo que decir-dijo enojada para luego desaparecer como siempre lo hacía.

Gray-ignórala, ahora hay algo importante que debemos hacer-dijo mientras doblaba y se estacionaba frente una gran mansión.

El enorme edificio era rodeado de un muro por seguridad, una reja indicaba la entrada la cual parecía muy firme, sin hablar se acercaron a ella y presionaron un botón de un pequeño aparato que comunicaba con la casa.

-familia Lates ¿Quién es?-dijo una vos de mujer por un pequeño parlante en la pared.

Gray-somos los nuevos guardaespaldas del señor Lates- respondió presionando nuevamente el boto para contestar.

-¿tienen el código de seguridad?-pregunto seriamente la vos.

Gray-si… son, 239814-respondió al memorizarse los datos que les entrego Mira hacia un momento.

-pueden pasar-dijo para luego emitir un sonido que hiso que las puertas de las rejas se habrán.

Sin hablar entraron en el enorme jardín delantero, había varios caminos que llevaban a cualquier parte del jardín, flores en masetas y en la tierra, fuentes que daban una imagen maravillosa a todo, bancos donde se podía observar a las sirvientas descansar, en fin un jardín que demostraba la riqueza de esa familia.

Al llegar a la puerta principal un hombre los recibió, este llevaba una máscara con la forma del rostro de un conejo blanco, haciéndose a un lado los dejo pasar, por dentro la casa era reluciente y amplia y cada sirviente que pasaba por los pasillos tenía la misma mascara que el hombre frente a ellos.

-lo siento pero tendré que pedirles que se coloquen sus máscaras antes de conocer al joven Hibiki-dijo educadamente con vos gruesa y tenue.

Gray-si claro-respondió para luego sacar del bolsillo de su traje un antifaz negro como el de su compañero el cual hacia lo mismo.

-gracias, es por aquí-dijo empezando a caminar en una dirección de la casa…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Gray ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Seguimos al hombre bien vestido por la casa, observe todo los lugares por lo que pasamos, examine todo y arme un plano en mi cabeza, memorice cada pasillo que vi, la casa era enorme, mi compañero hacia lo mismo, pero él se especializaba más en encontrar áreas que servirían para esconder armas.

-aquí es, el joven Hibiki los recibirá-dijo para luego abrir en par las puertas de un cuarto.

Al ver dentro del cuarto pude observar una habitación blanca, con paredes decoradas de cuadros y algunos libreros repletos, en el centro de la habitación había un conjunto de sofás, en el más grande un grupo de personas nos daban la espalda, en el borde podíamos ver sus cabezas, una de ella era de cabello rubio y las otra dos de color negro la cuales reconocimos como mujeres.

-joven, estas personas son sus nuevos guardaespaldas-dijo con la misma educación mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotros.

Hibiki-bueno entonces que hagan su trabajo-respondió con aires de grandeza.

El sirviente se acercó a nosotros y sin decirnos nada nos entregó un pequeño permiso foliado, con una seña de educación nos indicó que nos acercáramos, hicimos caso y caminamos sin hablar hacia los sillones, cuando llegamos pudimos ver el rostro de la persona que debíamos cuidar, en la fotografía entregada por Mira el muchacho se veía más normal pero en persona se notaba que su rostro reflejaba grandeza de niño mimado.

Hibiki-valla, ¿entonces ustedes serán mis nuevos guardaespaldas?-pregunto examinando toda nuestra presencia pero deteniéndose en nuestras mascaras.

-si ya no me necesitan me retiro-dijo mientras se inclinaba y luego volteaba para alejarse.

Hibiki-antes de que te vayas-dijo haciendo que se detenga y voltee para prestar atención-dile a mi hermano que aceptare sus condiciones, pero que ya deje de decirme que hacer-continuo seriamente para luego levantarse del sillón.

-claro, le diré de inmediato-volvió a responder para por fin retirarse.

La palaba "hermano" retumbo en mi mente, esta persona entonces dejo que su hermano contratara a los hombres que le darán su muerte. Levantándose del sillón acompañado de sus dos mujeres, quienes por cierto, también llevaban máscaras y vestían vestidos de coctel algo ostentosos para el lugar donde estábamos, se dirigió a la puerta y las abrió en par.

Hibiki-bien ahora que mis guardaespaldas están conmigo, supongo que no habrá problema en que salga un rato ¿verdad?-nos dijo volteando a vernos y abrasando sus mujeres por los hombros.

No respondimos y asentimos al unísono, el idiota presumido sonrió y volvió a voltear para comenzar a caminar, observe a mi compañero un momento y me di cuenta del tono de su mirada, al parecer a él también lo afecto el escuchar mencionar a ese hombre.

Gray-recuérdalo, debes controlarte-le dije al ver su puño cerrado y tentado a tomar su arma.

Natsu-lo sé, solo hay que esperar el momento preciso-me respondió aflojando su puño y suspirando para calmarse.

Asentí y comencé a caminar en dirección de donde desapareció el chico, a partir de ese momento comenzaba nuestra misión, la cual nos llevaría a un infierno lleno de un dolor que espero que Natsu su pueda contener.

Fin del capítulo 13.

Bueno aquí está el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y que hayan recibido muchos regalos de los reyes, en fin nos vemos y recuerden dejar un Reviews ya que mientras más Reviews mas capítulos seguidos habrá.

Olvide preguntarles en el capítulo anterior algo muy importante, esta pregunta la estoy haciendo en todos los Fanfic, es necesario que respondan sí, sí o no, ¿alguno de ustedes mis lectores está siguiendo el Fanfic "secretaria del amor" del escritor elmou? Es muy importante que respondan ya que tengo una noticia importante sobre ese Fanfic.

Próximo capítulo el 11 de ENERO (esta vez no me equivoque).

Reviews please.


	14. seguir al enemigo

Capítulo 14: seguir al enemigo.

Luego de firmar el contrato que Mira nos dio, empezamos nuestro trabajo, seguimos al tipo como buenos guardaespaldas, esa tarde nos llevó a un restaurante, nos mantuvimos a una corta distancia mientras cenaba con sus mujeres, me sentía extraño, pero sé que Natsu se siente peor que yo, su mirada me lo dice y aunque está concentrado en el trabajo de vigilancia intenta no tener que ver al sujeto.

Gray-Marco, podrías prestar atención-le dije al ver que observaba una mujeres cenando en una esquina del restaurante.

Natsu-claro Touma, pero tu podrías dejar de parecer tan relajado-me dijo mirándome a través del antifaz con seriedad.

Gray-¿Cómo quieres que me comporte?-le pregunte de la misma forma.

Natsu-no lo sé pero, no me hables como si todo estuviera perfectamente-me respondió ahora desviando su mirada de la mía.

Suspire cansado ¿Qué le sucede? Creo que a quien necesito ahora es a Lucy, ella es la única que logra sacar su lado comprensivo sin mencionar el lado pervertido.

Hibiki-oigan guardaespaldas-nos llamó levantando su mano al no querer voltear a vernos.

Gray-¿Qué necesita?-le pregunte acercándome un poco y ganándome una mirada furiosa de parte de mi compañero.

Hibiki-¿Cómo era tu nombre?- me pregunto sin mirarme mientras tomaba un trago de su copa con champagne.

Gray-Touma, señor-le respondí tratando de no sonar furioso con ese idiota engreído.

Hibiki-claro, Touma, necesito que llames a mi chofer para que nos espere en la puerta, estoy por terminar mi cena y no quiero esperar cuando termine-me dijo moviendo su mano como si me estuviera echando para que lo haga de una vez.

Conteniendo mis fuertes ganas de golpearlo y con el pensamiento, "ya morirá, ya morirá" repitiéndomelo constantemente pase por un lado de mi compañero pero antes de irme le murmure algo para que el engreído no escuchara.

Gray-vigílalo e intenta estar tranquilo-le dije para luego alejarme hacia la salida del restaurante…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mi amigo salió por la orden del hombre, me quede esperándolo por un momento mientras vigilaba mis alrededores en busca de algún peligro, el hombre no se hacía problema con mi presencia, no me dirigió la palabra en ningún momento, cuando termino su comida se levantó con sus dos mujeres y las tomo por los hombros, camino hacia mí y pasando por mi lado se dirigió hacia la salida, camine por detrás hasta llegar a esta, en el lugar Gray ya estaba esperando junto al chofer.

Hibiki-bien echo Touma-lo premio mientras mi compañero abría la puerta para dejarlo entrar.

El no respondió, solo me miro y con la mirada me pidió que me tranquilizara, si el no estuviera aquí ese auto ya estaría al borde de una barranco. Suspire para calmarme y me acerque para entrar al auto pero Gray me detuvo colocándose frente a mí.

Gray-Marco, tu ve adelante junto al chofer-me ordeno, asentí y me acerque a la parte delantera de la limosina.

Se lo agradecía, él sabía que si seguía viendo a ese tipo no soportaría más, de esta forma podría descansar un poco mi mente y relajar mi enojo, en cuanto entre a la parte delantera el chofer, un hombre anciano de cabello blanco y barba, me saludo, asentí y me senté a su lado, le explique que era el guardaespaldas del joven Lates y que a partir de ese momento me vería seguido en la parte delantera de la limosina.

Natsu-¿Cómo soportas a este tipo?-le pregunte mirando como manejaba y haciéndolo reír.

Su risa era fuerte, normal en una persona de su edad, me sentí extraño junto a él, como si estuviera hablando con el viejo del cuarto de disparo o con mi padre, siempre me siento de la misma forma con las personas mayores.

-he aprendido a controlar mi paciencia con práctica, llevo años sirviendo en esta familia y todos se comportan de la misma forma-me dijo con su vos anciana y sonriéndome con melancolía.

Natsu-¿para toda la familia?-pregunte desviando mi mirada hacia la ventana abierta que me daba aire.

-así es, aunque, hubo uno en especial que no se comportaba así, la hija menor de la familia Lates-me dijo sorprendiéndome.

No sabía que en esa familia había mujeres, pero que me dijera que la chica era amable me sorprendió aún más.

-ella era una luz en esta familia, siempre fue amable con todos los empleados, incluyéndome, jamás nos faltó el respeto y hasta nos hacía llamarla por su nombre, no le gustaban las formalidades, era una mujer hermosa y amable-

Natsu-¿era?-

-sí, ella murió hace unos años, su muerte nos afectó a todos, incluyendo sus hermanos, pero el más afectado fue el joven Loki, él la quería con todo su corazón, ella era la menor y siempre cuidaban de ella, sin mencionar que cuando murió la herencia paso a manos de ambos hermanos-me explico con vos melancólica al recordar una muerte.

Natsu-lo siento-

-no te preocupes, si bien su muerte fue un hecho devastador, nunca nos hemos sentido realmente tristes, ella sufría detrás de esa hermosa sonrisa, jamás lo dijo pero siempre lo supimos, su padre nunca acepto que la herencia de la familia fuera a sus manos, pero como la madre era la dueña de todo, no pudo hacer nada al respecto, el testamento lo decía claramente-me dijo para luego concentrarse en estacionar el auto frente a un lugar que no logre reconocer.

Natsu-¿ella era la heredera?-pregunte queriendo saber más, por alguna razón quería saberlo todo.

-sí, su madre la amaba y una vez me confeso, antes de morir, que sus hijos jamás serian confiables para ella, le dolía pensar de esa manera de sus hijos pero no tenía opción, en secreto realizo su testamento y cuando murió la verdad salió a la luz, causando que la vida de la joven sea triste… pocos años después murió en un accidente-

Natsu-¿accidente?-

-sí, su avión se estrelló en el mar, no quedaron rastros de él, solo se pudo salvar el piloto y una camarera…. Su cuerpo… se perdió en el mar…-su mirada se oscureció y sabía que estaba sufriendo.

Me sentí culpable por recordarle tales dolores de la vida, con comprensión apoye una mano sobre su hombro, el me sonrió cálidamente y de repente la puerta de mi lado se abrió.

Gray-oye, Marco es hora-me dijo seriamente, asentí y luego de despedirme de mí nuevo amigo Salí del auto.

Natsu-Touma, ¿Qué es este lugar?-le pregunte al ver un enorme edificio que no lograba reconocer.

Gray-al parecer es suyo, creo que es ese lugar mencionado en la información-me explico haciendo que entendiera, sin tiempo que perder seguimos al chico hacia dentro del edificio.

Hibiki-creo que necesito un salón privado por hoy-le dijo a un hombre en la puerta, este asintió y comenzó a caminar por unos pasillos.

Los seguimos hasta llegar a una puerta, aquellos pasillos eran anchos, con papeladas elegantes, faroles en las paredes y cuadros caros de personas, flores, y animales, abecés algunos abstractos y otros un poco extraños. Este sin lugar a dudas no era el lugar mencionado en la información, parecía un tipo de hotel para ricos y Gray también se dio cuenta de ello.

Hibiki-esperen aquí-nos dijo mientras entraba al cuarto y cerraba la puerta en nuestras narices.

Gray-valla, que engreído-se quejó apoyándose a un lado de la puerta.

Natsu-bueno supongo que esas mujeres no eran solo para decorar-dije asiendo que sonría divertido.

Gray-estoy seguro que solo roban su dinero-me dijo ahora asiendo que yo sonría divertido.

Natsu-bueno, siempre sucede lo mismo con estos tipos-dije para luego comenzar a reír junto a él.

Gray-por cierto encontré un lugar perfecto para cumplir nuestro trabajo-me dijo llamando mi atención.

Natsu-que bueno, ya no creo soportar tanto, yo también encontré algo importante-le dije seriamente, la bromas terminaron y nuestro trabajo comenzaba.

Le conté sobre su familia, lo que me conto el chofer, sobre la herencia y sobre la joven muerta en el mar, cuando se lo conté su rostro era un poema, supuse que yo tenía la misma reacción, cuando termine de hablar su seriedad volvió.

Gray-entonces, esa joven era la verdadera heredera-me dijo al comprender lo que acaba de explicar.

Natsu-si y según el chofer, la familia cambio desde entonces-

Gray-entonces, sí era por una herencia, estoy seguro que el causante de la muerte de la joven fue él… pero aun no entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con nosotros y con nuestros padres?-me dijo asiendo que me confunda yo también.

Natsu-no lo sé, pero aun debemos investigar más-dije para luego colocarme en posición de vigilancia al escuchar unos ruidos cerca.

Una pareja caminaba acaramelada por el pasillo, supuse que no eran un peligro ya que entraron en uno de los cuartos de al lado, observe a mi compañero nuevamente, su mirada no se encontró con la mía, el observaba perdido el suelo, no sabía lo que le sucedía, hasta que el fuerte golpe de una puerta cerrándose lo hiso entrar en razón. Era en donde entro la pareja.

Natsu-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte al ver que seguía sin mirarme.

Gray-nada… solo recordé algo-me dijo para por fin ponerme atención.

Estuvimos parados frente a esa puerta un par de horas, ese lugar nos parecía extraño y estábamos seguros que nuestra presa seguía divirtiéndose en ese cuarto, pasadas las horas ya comenzábamos a cansarnos, observe mi reloj de muñeca y me di cuenta que afuera ya debería estar oscureciendo.

Gray-demonios ya me estoy cansando-me dijo moviendo sus pies un poco.

Las horas empezaban a molestarnos demasiado, y nuestros pies dolían de tanto estar quietos en el mismo lugar.

Gray-¿Cuánto puede tardar un hombre?-me dijo haciéndome reír.

Natsu-bueno eran dos mujeres-

Gray-¿no te parecieron familiares?-me pregunto llamando mi atención.

Natsu-no lo sé, por las máscaras no sabría decirte-le respondí tratando de imaginarme a las mujeres sin sus máscaras.

Esa mujeres eran bellas, no podía ver sus rostros pero una de ellas tenía su cabello rubio como el de Lucy, con la diferencia de que esta tenía su cabello con rulos que llegaban hasta sus caderas, el de Lucy era lacio y suave y solo llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, la otra chica tenía su cabello rosa y recogido en una cola de caballo, sin duda ese dúo de mujeres me sonaba familiar pero aun así no las reconocía.

Gray-estoy seguro de haberlas conocido antes-me dijo tratando de pensar.

Natsu-bueno yo…-

No pude terminar de hablar ya que las puertas del cuarto se abrieron detrás de nosotros y de ahí salieron el tipo engreído y las dos mujeres.

Hibiki-bien, ahora creo que necesito un descanso-dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Lo seguimos nuevamente, al salir del lugar la limosina seguía en el mismo lugar, como supuse, era de noche, al igual que la última ves mi compañero me pidió que fuera adelante con el chofer.

Natsu-lamento molestarte otra vez-le dije al hombre entrando y sentándome a su lado.

-no te preocupes, aunque hace mucho tiempo que no tenía un compañero aquí adelante-me respondió sonriendo amablemente.

Natsu-¿de veras? ¿Qué otros compañeros tuviste?-pregunte tratando de comenzar una charla con él.

-bueno… a la joven Lates siempre le gusto viajar adelante, como ya te conté antes, ella quería siempre que la tratáramos como un amiga, cuando era pequeña le exigía a su madre que la dejara viajar conmigo-me dijo riendo mientras me contaba y recordaba a la chica.

Natsu-era una chica muy amable por lo que me cuentas de ella-le respondí al igual que el al imaginármelo.

-claro que lo era, a diferencia de sus hermanos, pero aun así ella los amaba y recuerdo que siempre admiro al joven Loki-

Natsu-¿lo admiraba?-

-sí, el siempre demostró una amor incondicional con ella, la cuidaba de cualquier peligro y de cualquier hombre, era todo un hermano mayor-su mirada seguía en el camino pero nuevamente me demostraba tristeza y melancolía.

Ya tenía suficiente de la relación entre hermanos, de ese tema averigüe ya demasiado, decidí tratar de investigar algo más, asique debía preguntar con cuidado, después de todo esa persona era amable y yo solo estaría hablando de la familia para la que trabaja.

Natsu-¿siempre te traen a los viajes de negocios?-le pregunte con una sonrisa la cual correspondió.

-sí, hacen que viajen con ellos, ya que no confían mucho en las personas desconocidas-me respondió sinceramente.

Natsu-ya veo y ¿desde dónde te hacen viajar?-pregunte tratando de sacarle alguna ubicación.

-bueno creo que el nombre ingles de la familia te lo dice todo, somos de estados unidos, pero en realidad yo crecí aquí-

Al parecer me decía la verdad, pensé en si ese hombre estaría en la ciudad de magnolia o seguiría en estados unidos, si era así no tendría oportunidad de matarlo ya que mi trabajo no me permite alejarme demasiado al menos que sea por orden de la jefa.

-bien ya llegamos-me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Natsu-¿adónde nos quiere meter ahora?-me pregunte a mí mismo algo cansado de seguir al niño mimado.

Me sorprendí al ver que el lugar a donde habíamos llegado era un antro, esos en donde la gente baila y bebe, pero más me sorprendí cuando el tipejo caminaba hacia la puerta sin ser acompañado de su mujeres, solo estaba Gray a su lado, cuando los alcance ya habían llegado a la puerta.

Hibiki-bien, no tenía intención de que alguien entrara conmigo pero no tengo opción ya que son mis guardaespaldas-dijo mientras nos daba la espalda.

En la puerta había un enorme hombre que vigilaba que personas no deseadas entraran al lugar, sin fijarse en nosotros nos abrió la puerta para dejarnos entrar.

Gray-esta es nuestra oportunidad, el maldito estará solo con nosotros-me dijo recordándome nuestra misión la cual queríamos cumplir lo más rápido posible.

Natsu-claro Touma, pero primero necesitamos un lugar solitario, creo que debemos esperar a que salgamos de aquí-le dije mientras caminábamos detrás del chico por un pasillo recto.

Gray-si, al parecer aquí todos lo conocen y hay mucha gente alrededor, esperaremos hasta llegar a su casa, después de todo las mujeres no están cerca-me dijo en vos un poco baja para que el chico no oyera.

Asentí, y seguimos con nuestro trabajo de vigilancia, después de todo debíamos cuidar que nadie tome nuestra presa antes que nosotros.

Hibiki-bien, me divertiré un rato, ustedes intente no molestarme demasiado-nos dijo haciendo que mis dientes crujieran pero con una mirada seria de mi compañero me recupere…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Gray ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Estuvimos por más de dos horas en ese molesto antro, nos mantuvimos un poco alejados de él ya que esas fueron sus órdenes, mi antifaz comenzaba a molestarme, observe a nuestro "jefe" y lo vi hablando con una grupo de gente en la barra del lugar, todo estaba rodeado de gente, bailaban, sonreían, pero lo más extraño fue que todos y cada uno llevaban máscaras, ¿solo por ese idiota? Supuse que ese antro era suyo, algún estúpido capricho de niño, hasta la gente que hablaba con él tenía máscaras, todos a excepción de él.

Natsu-oye necesito ir al baño, crees que podrías vigilarlo tú solo-me dijo con seriedad.

Asentí y el salió rápidamente hacia los baños, me quede solo vigilando, busque algún peligro pero no encontré nada, toda la gente parecía metida en sus propios asuntos y el idiota no se movía de su lugar.

Cuando estaba por pedirme algo para beber, me di cuenta de que el chico me llamaba, sin pensarlo me acerque para ver que quería.

Hibiki-oye…-

Gray-Touma, señor-le respondí con respeto.

Hibiki-claro, lo había olvidado, Touma, ves a esas mujeres-me dijo señalando una mesa alejada de nosotros.

Gray-sí, las que están acompañadas por un hombre-le dije al ver a las mujeres que me indicaba.

Hibiki-sí, quiero que las invites por mí, a ambas, diles quien soy y ofréceles una copa, diles que yo invito esta noche- me dijo entregándome una tarjeta.

Gray-sí señor, enseguida-dije, tome la tarjeta y me encamine hacia las mujeres.

A medida que me acercaba podía verlas mejor, una de ellas era pelirroja, su antifaz era elegante, tenía plumas en uno de los lados y brillante esparcido en el al igual que en su rostro, traía un vestido color negro de encaje y corto. La otra chica era morena, su antifaz era exactamente igual que el de su amiga y su vestido era rojo con un gran escote que llegaba hasta sus caderas dejando ver su ombligo pero cubriendo las partes importantes, largo y con una abertura en su pierna izquierda.

El hombre que las acompañaba anticipo mi llegada y antes de que pudiera llegar a ellas se levantó de su asiento, lo ignore y pase por su lado, solo debía entregar la tarjeta e invitarle un trago de parte de mi jefe.

Gray-lo siento señoritas, el hombre de la barra es el señor Lates Hibiki y él me pidió entregarles esto y, decirles que el invita sus tragos esta noche-les dije entregándoles la tarjeta que me dio el idiota, la cual llevaba su nombre y en el incluía la dirección del mismo edificio donde se encerró con las mujeres por más de una hora.

-lo siento pero dígale a su jefe que no estamos interesadas-me dijo la morena con una sonrisa amenazante.

Gray-lo siento si las molesto con mi insistencia pero el joven…-

-¡qué demonios significa eso!-dijo el hombre que las acompañaba enojado.

-tranquilo, sabes muy bien que nosotras estamos aquí por negocios-dijo la misma chica tratando de calmar al hombre.

Gray-lamento meterlas en problemas pero me ordenaron entregarles esto-dije extendiendo mi mano para que aceptará la tarjeta de una vez.

-lo… lo siento… pero esto no podemos aceptarlo-dijo algo nerviosa la colorada.

-es importante que me entreguen eso ahora-dijo el hombre a la pelirroja con una furia que trataba de controlar.

-no lo entregaremos hasta que tú nos entregues tu parte-dijo ahora la morena tomando el cuerpo de la colorada para esconderla detrás suyo, como si estuviera protegiéndola.

Esa forma de proteger a alguien me sonó familiar, pero era imposible, observe la situación un momento ¿entregar algo? tenía que ser alguna clase de broma, pero al parecer el destino y nuestra jefa siempre nos juegan bromas.

Acercándome a la chica morena la cual mantenía su mirada fija en el hombre, acerque mi boca a su oído para murmurar algo.

Gray-Agua, ¿eres tú?- pregunte impresionándola, eso y sus ojos a través del antifaz me lo demostraron. Era ella.

Juvia-¿ángel? ¿Qué haces aquí?-me pregunto aun sorprendida he ignorado nuestra situación.

Gray-te lo explicare luego, pero parece que tienes una situación aquí-dije señalando al tipo frente a nosotros.

Sin responderme se acercó a él, y tomando el brazo de su compañera caminaron hasta otro lado, imagine que esa otra chica era Lissana, pero ¿en dónde estaba Lucy? Claro… Natsu.

Natsu-oye ¿Por qué no estas vigilando?-pregunto apareciendo detrás de mí.

Cuando voltee pude ver que no estaba solo, una chica estaba a su lado y lo peculiar era que estaba tomando su mano, esa definitivamente era Lucy, pero había algo extraño en ella, su cabello seguía siendo el mismo con la diferencia de que estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, a diferencia de las otras chicas que traían obviamente una peluca, su antifaz también era diferente, ella traía una antifaz color rojo, era normal como los nuestros y combinaba con su vestido color rojo sangre, este era escotado como el de juvia pero no tenía ningún tajo que dejara ver su pierna.

Lucy-¿Dónde están las chicas?-me pregunto al ver la mesa en donde estaban vacías.

Gray-ella fueron hacia haya con el tipo-le respondí señalando hacia donde desaparecieron los tres.

Por un momento observe la situación, sentía que algo andaba mal, la mirada de Lucy a través del antifaz era diferente y pude darme cuenta de que estuvo llorando, no entendía por qué pero no quise preguntar, Natsu me lo contaría luego.

Natsu-debemos continuar y, ellas deben seguir con lo suyo-me dijo seriamente.

Gray-sí, pero antes de eso, ten Lucy-le dije entregándole la tarjeta que el idiota me dio.

Natsu-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto mirando al igual que Lucy la tarjeta.

Gray-nuestro presumido jefe las invito sus tragos pero ellas lo rechazaron, acéptalo, si vuelvo con la tarjeta y un rechazo creo que seremos despedidos-le dije suspirando cansado.

Lucy-pero aquí también hay una dirección-me dijo mientras leía.

Al escuchar eso Natsu la leyó con atención, en ese instante abrió sus ojos y se la arrebato de las manos rompiéndola en mil pedazos, estaba por protestar pero no importaba, lo importante era regresar sin esa tarjeta.

Gray-bien seguiré con mi trabajo y les recomiendo que hagan lo mismo-dije para luego alejarme hacia mi puesto.

Camine hacia el tonto de mi jefe, pero me detuve en seco al ver que ya no estaba en el lugar donde lo deje, lo busque con la mirada pero no podía verlo, maldición, lo perdí.

Corrí hacia mi compañero el cual tuve que golpear ya que estaba besándose con Lucy, se enfadó paro al ver mi rostro se preocupó, rápidamente entendió lo que paso, buscamos a nuestra presa pero no estaba cerca, Lucy nos ayudó a buscarlo pero nada.

Lucy-hay que pedirle ayuda a agua, ella sabe rastrear-me dijo mientras señalaba la salida.

Supuse que en sus planes estaba salir hacia el callejón del antro, para poder hacer su trabajo sin ningún testigo cerca, los tres nos encaminamos hacia la puerta de emergencia a un lado del lugar, al salir me detuve en seco.

Lucy-¡agua!-grito al ver a juvia en el suelo siendo sujetada por el hombre mientras el idiota que buscábamos sujetaba a Lissana.

Sin dudarlo Lucy saco su arma de su escondite, el cual estaba en su pierna. Se acercó y disparo con precisión entre las cejas a quien sujetaba a juvia.

Lucy-suéltala maldito-dijo apuntando con su arma a nuestra presa.

Natsu-alto-dijo, sujetando a Lucy por los brazos para detenerla colocándolos detrás de su espalda.

Hibiki-valla parece que mi guardaespaldas me ayudara-dijo mientras corría el cabello falso de Lissana y olfateaba su cuello, pervertido maldito.

Gray-tú también-dije acercándome a juvia para levantarla y tomarla de sus brazos, atrapándola.

Juvia-¿Qué haces ángel?-me pregunto en vos baja para que solo yo la oyera.

Gray-lo siento, pero esta es nuestra presa-le respondí impresionándola.

Sin querer esperar más, rápidamente y al mismo tiempo colocamos a las chicas detrás de nosotros, juvia se colocó detrás de mí y yo la protegí con mi cuerpo demostrándole al idiota frente a nosotros que nuestros planes eran distintos a los que él pensaba.

Hibiki-¿Qué hacen?-nos preguntó mirando confundido la situación.

Un silencio nos rodeó, observe a mi compañero un momento, su mirada era la misma, esa que demostró al enterarse que ese tipo estaba cerca, sin decirnos nada nos comunicamos con la mirada este era el momento de cumplir con nuestra misión…

Fin del capítulo 14.

Bueno no sé por qué pero me encanta dejarlos con la intriga (no me odien) bueno en el próximo capítulo la cosa se pone caliente oh shii…

Perdón por no subirlo ayer a primera hora, en donde estaba no tenía internet y tuve que esperar hasta llegar a casa, en fin… nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Reviews please.


	15. muerte y llanto

Capítulo 15: muerte y llanto.

El silencio a nuestro alrededor se tornó molesto, mis sentidos comenzaban a insistir que tomara mi arma y le disparara en medio de sus cejas, detrás de mi podía sentir sus manos sujetando mi traje, no hice nada al respecto, pero no quería verla llorar otra vez.

Lucy-Natsu…-escuche como me llamaba en vos baja.

Hibiki-¿Qué significa esto?-dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos-se supone que ustedes trabajan para mí-grito sujetando a Lissana de su cuello para no dejarla escapar.

Era hora de que matáramos a ese idiota y cumplir nuestro trabajo, dirigí la mirada hacia mi compañero, él estaba en la misma posición que yo, con su cuerpo cubría a Agua del peligro que ese tipo podría causar, después de todo, no sabíamos si estaba armado o no y la seguridad de ellas es lo principal para nosotros.

Gray-suéltela joven Lates-dijo sorprendiéndome por como continuaba con el rol de empleado para con ese inútil.

Hibiki-tu no me das ordenes, Touma, tu solo debes obedecer, quiero a estas chicas y tú me lo facilitaras-dijo haciendo que mi enojo crezca.

¿Pero que demonios le sucedía? ¿Por qué no simplemente me daba la orden para matarlo?... este idiota piensa seguir con el juego del guardaespaldas.

Hibiki-ustedes dedíquense a protegerme y a obedecerme, mi hermano los contrato para eso y eso es lo que harán…-

Gray-se equivoca joven Lates-lo interrumpió con esa mirada seria que a veces me molestaba.

Hibiki-¿Qué?-

Natsu-así es… tu querido hermano, fue quien nos contrató… pero para matarte-dije haciendo que sus ojos se habrán por la sorpresa.

Hibiki-¿mi hermano?... no… eso es mentira, él siempre cuido de mi ¿Por qué habría de querer matarme?-me pregunto con la mirada perdida y algo desesperada.

Natsu-por la herencia, eso es obvio… y estoy seguro que lo mismo sucedió con tu hermana menor-dije seriamente ignorando su dolor el cual me hacía sentir mejor.

Estaba por seguir diciéndole que su hermano era una persona falsa con su familia, que solo le interesaba el dinero y que si él estaba vivo era porque ese maldito lo permitió. Pero calle, detrás de mi escuche su llanto, sus manos sujetaban la parte trasera de mi traje con más fuerza que antes, me sorprendí por su reacción, era la misma que tenía cuando entre en el baño y la sorprendí, Gray se dio cuenta de cómo Lucy lloraba, pero no pregunto nada y con la mirada me pidió eso que tanto esperaba que me pidiera.

Gray-entonces… joven Lates, ahora debemos cumplir con nuestras ordenes-dijo dejando detrás a Juvia para acercarse al chico.

Hibiki-¿Qué haces?-dijo con miedo al ver como mi compañero se acercaba a él.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Gray ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Observe el miedo en sus ojos, pero en mi cabeza solo estaban las lágrimas en los ojos de mi compañera, ¿Por qué lloraba de esa manera? La última vez que la vi llorar tan desoladamente fue cuando me confeso lo que sentía por Natsu, sin embargo ahora, ella solo observaba la situación y limpiaba sus lágrimas mientras se cubría con el cuerpo de mi amigo.

Hibiki-aléjate de mí-me dijo asustado mientras presionaba el cuello de la joven con fuerza provocando que sus piernas se aflojen.

Juvia-suéltala maldito-escuche como enojada intento acercarse.

Lucy-¡agua detente!-grito sin moverse de detrás de Natsu.

Juvia-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto al notar como lloraba.

Sin responder nada se miraron a los ojos de la misma manera en la que yo me comunicaba con mi amigo, no sabía que le sucedía pero me sorprendí cuando se alejó corriendo en dirección contraria y salía del callejón, observe a mi compañero quien se quedó preocupado mirando hacia donde desapareció Lucy, en cambio Juvia me miro y asintiendo le di a entender que nos deje a la joven que ellas cuidaban, ahora era Lucy lo más importante.

Juvia-se lo dejo a ustedes-me dijo para luego correr detrás de su compañera.

Observe como se alejaba y cuando ya no pude verla volví la mirada hacia el tipo que aun asustado, sujetaba a Lissana, la cual comenzaba a quedarse inconsciente.

Hibiki-¿mi hermano quiere… matarme?-murmuro dando unos paso hacia atrás lentamente.

Natsu-tu hermano es solo cobarde que no puede hacer su propio trabajo, aunque será un placer deshacernos de una escoria como tú-dijo mi compañero para comenzar a caminar en mi dirección.

Gray-bien, primero-dije mientras rápidamente sacaba mi cuchilla de uno de los bolsillos de mi traje para arrojarlo en su brazo, el cual estaba sujetando el cuello de la joven, el grito y sujeto su brazo ensangrentado.

Lissana cayó al suelo pero inconsciente, al parecer ya no podía más por culpa de lo fuerte que la sujetaba, al estar en el suelo y desmayada nos facilitaba la misión y las quejas de nuestra jefa ya que era obvio que la niña nunca vio un asesinato.

Natsu-oye… ¿no crees que deberíamos reconsiderar quien lo matara?-me pregunto de repente confundiéndome.

Gray-¿de qué hablas?-pregunte extrañado por lo que decía al estar en aquella situación.

Natsu-bueno si lo matamos ahora, esto se sumara como un nuevo pecado… ¿crees que Mavis esté de acuerdo?-me dijo haciendo que recuerde nuestro estúpido examen.

Gray-tienes razón, pero aun así…-

Mavis-pueden hacerlo-dijo apareciendo detrás del chico y frente a nosotros.

Natsu-¿podemos?-le pregunto haciendo que nuestra presa se confunda ya que él ni nadie a excepción de nosotros dos podía verla.

Mavis-si, pero recuerden que se sumara a su lista de pecados, pero intenten no aumentarla, prométanme que lo intentaran-nos dijo ajena al tema que estábamos hablando de matar a alguien, nuevamente su inocencia me sorprendía.

Gray-bien entonces… gracias Mavis-dije para luego al igual que mi compañero, sacamos nuestras armas para apuntar a su cabeza.

Hibiki-¡esperen si no me matan les pagare el doble que mi hermano!-grito desesperado mientras retrocedía espantado.

Natsu-no gracias…-

Hibiki-¡por favor les pagare para que lo maten a él!-volvió a insistir.

Natsu-no te preocupes… el también morirá-dijo para luego mover el gatillo de seguridad de su arma.

Esa mirada regresaba, oscuridad y enojo es lo único que podía ver, pero lo ignore, él tenía sus razones para odiar y yo también, mi mirada era la misma, mis deseos de matarlo eran fuertes.

Gray-ya lo escuchaste ahora… muere-

Al mismo tiempo nuestras armas se dispararon, un pequeño sonido se escuchó ya que traíamos silenciador, pero el sonido de las balas atravesando su cabeza sin duda fue más fuerte, recordé nuestro primer asesinato, recordé la sangre, sangre que nunca pudimos ver en nuestros padres, pero que logramos acostumbrarnos a ver.

Mavis-valla, sin duda esto entrara en la lista de pecados-dijo suspirando cansada, apareciendo ahora detrás nuestro.

Natsu-ahora solo falta su hermano… Loki Lates- dijo escondiendo su fría mirada detrás de su flequillo.

Gray-aun debemos averiguar su ubicación, será difícil pero lo lograremos hermano-

Natsu-si…-

Juvia-¡ángel!-escuche que nos llamaba mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

Natsu-¿Dónde está Lucy?-le pregunto una vez que llego hasta nosotros.

Juvia-ella se fue, dijo que estaría bien, fue a nuestro departamento, me encargare de la misión, ella necesita descansar-explico, mirando el desastre de cuerpos a nuestro alrededor.

Gray-bueno, según las instrucciones en los sobres, el cuerpo de este idiota debemos dejarlo aquí-les dije al recordar los pedidos del asesino indirecto.

Juvia-bueno yo debo recoger la información- me respondió mientras se acercaba al cuerpo del hombre que Lucy asesino, con cuidado reviso sus bolsillos y en uno de ellos encontró lo que buscaba y lo guardo en uno de los escondites de su vestido.

Natsu-bueno ¿Qué harás con ella?-le pregunto señalando a la joven inconsciente.

Juvia-la llevare a la organización para que la atiendan-dijo mientras se acercaba ahora a Lissana.

Con cuidado tomo su brazo y la levanto para que caminara junto a ella, la joven despertó mareada pero pudo mantenerse de pie con mucho esfuerzo.

Gray-Natsu, limpia tu arma y colócala en su mano, yo dejare la mía en la del niño presumido-le dije para tratar de hacerlo pasar como una pelea entre dos idiotas.

Sin responderme asintió, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, limpio su arma he hiso lo que le dije, también coloco una extra en la mano de uno ya que así se explicaría las dos balas en su cabeza, yo hice lo mismo y la escena de asesinato estaba completa, seguido de eso, junto a Juvia y a Lissana nos alejamos con cuidado de no ser vistos… cumplimos nuestra misión pero aun así había algo que debíamos hacer…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ya habíamos terminado nuestro trabajo, antes de alejarnos de ese espantoso lugar, voltee levemente y por fin pude ver el nombre, "estrella de noche" ese era el lugar mencionado en la información, eso quiere decir que el asesino de nuestros padres también circulaba por ese lugar cuando estaba en la ciudad.

Gray-Natsu, ya podemos quitarnos los antifaces-me dijo haciendo que recordara la estúpida mascara en mi rostro.

Raídamente me la quite, y la guarde en mi bolsillo, seguí a mis compañeros de trabajo y juntos llegamos al auto de la chicas, nuestros autos no los teníamos ya que viajamos todo el tiempo en la limosina del niño rico.

Juvia-si quieren puedo llevarlos a la agencia, después de todo deben informarle a Mira-nos dijo mientras recostaba a Lissana en el asiento trasero.

Me sorprendió su fuerza, estas chicas nunca necesitaban nuestra ayuda y eso era notable para ambos.

Natsu-creo que si debemos informarle, asique si no te molesta-

Juvia-no se preocupe, los llevare-nos respondió con una sonrisa amigable.

Gray-bien vamos-respondió con la misma seriedad de siempre mientras entraba en el asiento delantero.

Natsu-oye y por qué tengo que ir detrás-me queje al ver como Juvia se sentaba en el asiento del conductor junto a él.

Gray-¿Qué sucede Marco? ¿No quieres acompañar a la joven descompuesta? Que poco caballeroso eres-me dijo sonriendo malvadamente confundiéndome.

Natsu-¿de qué hablas?... espera… deja de llamarme así, la misión ya acabo idiota-le dije enojado.

Juvia-ya dejen de pelear, ángel si te sientas detrás te dejare tener un "día de cambio" con Lucy-me dijo haciendo que mi sonrisa regrese.

Natsu-está bien, pero debes prometerlo Agua-le dije señalándola acusadoramente para asegurarme que lo prometiera.

Juvia-sí, si-

Gray-ya siéntate y cierra la boca-me dijo irritado al estar en medio de nuestra conversación.

Sin responderle, me senté detrás, pero la chica ocupaba todo el asiento, aun así tome su cabeza y la repose en mi regazo, después de todo ella estaba dormida, delante de mí, mis compañeros hablaban.

Juvia-¿fue difícil la misión?-nos preguntó mientras conducía con la mirada al frente.

Gray-no, fue sencilla, pero aun así tardamos más de lo debido-le respondió sin mirarla.

Entendí que algo pasaba entre esos dos, los ignore, luego le sacaría información a mi compañero, solo los observe hablar sobre la misión que ellas debían cumplir.

La idea era que Lissana tenía que entregar un paquete con información de un narcotraficante a un detective que perteneció a la policía y que fue despedido por incompetencia en el mismo caso, al parecer el hombre solo quería recuperar su puesto demostrando que podía atraparlo y a cambio de la información él les entregaría los datos de un viejo enemigo de la organización, pero para su mala suerte se cruzó con el arma de Lucy y su buena puntería.

Gray-¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a espíritu?-le pregunto haciendo que preste más atención a su conversación.

Lucy-bueno ella… lo siento no puedo decírselos, eso le corresponde a ella pero solo puedo decirles que la situación que vivió allí, le revivió su pasado por eso no pudo evitar huir-nos explicó haciendo que entienda lo que sentía al verla llorar en el baño, el cual tuve que invadir al reconocerla.

#flashback#

Natsu-¿Lucy?-me pregunte al ver a una joven correr hacia los baños, era diferente ya que sus cabellos eran de color negro y su antifaz no me dejaba ver su rostro.

Seguro de lo que mis ojos vieron, le pedí a mi amigo que me cubriera y desaparecí ante sus ojos, llegue al baño y espere en la puerta del de mujeres, espere por varios minutos y al final me decidí por entrar, la busque y logre encontrarla, ella lloraba desconsoladamente dentro de uno de los baños individuales, sin decirle nada me incline y acaricie su cabello oscuro.

Natsu-Lucy ¿qué haces aquí?-

Ella se dio cuenta de quién era y sorprendiéndome me abraso y lloro con más fuerza, ya no tenía su antifaz, lo dejo caer a un costado para poder llorar mejor, no sabía qué hacer, jamás la había visto de esa manera, pero no lo pensé dos veces, con mis brazos rodee su cuerpo he hice que se levantara conmigo.

Lucy-Natsu… ¿Qué haces en el baño de mujeres idiota?-me dijo mientras recuperaba su aliento y levantaba la vista para verme con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas.

Natsu-bueno reconocería tu hermoso cuerpo donde sea hermosa, solo te seguí para conseguir tocarte un poco-dije haciéndola reír.

Lucy-bueno no lo conseguirás esta noche… estoy en una misión-me respondió aun con sus ojos húmedos y sonriéndome cálidamente.

Natsu-me di cuenta por la peluca, por cierto-dije mientras se la quitaba dejando que su cabellera rubia caiga por sus hombros-el rubio te queda mejor-murmure sobre sus labios para luego reclamarlos como míos.

Lucy-y a ti te queda muy sexi ese antifaz-me murmuro para besare nuevamente.

Su sonrisa volvió por un momento pero en cuanto regresamos y pasó todo eso regreso nuevamente a su llanto…

#fin del flashback#

Gray-¿tú conoces su pasado?-escuche que le preguntaba por fin mirándola.

Juvia-sí, ella me lo conto luego de que la rescatara, pero solo diré eso-nos dijo insistiendo con la mirada de que no volvamos a preguntar.

Gray-entiendo-dijo para luego volver la mirada al frente.

Luego de un largo silencio, trate de pensar en lo que sucedió esa noche, la muerte de ese tipejo me revolvió el estómago, solo faltaba el hermano y ese idiota será sencillo de encontrar luego de reunir toda la información necesaria…

Lissana-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo mientras habría sus ojos lentamente.

Natsu-no te muevas, podrías lastimar tu cuello-le dije mirándola desde mi posición.

Al verme sus ojos se abrieron y rápidamente se reincorporo ignorando lo que le dije sobre su cuello, lo cual supe que tenía razón al ver como lo sujetaba y hacia una mueca de dolor.

Natsu-te lo dije-divertido la moleste haciendo que se sonroje.

Sin responderme volteo la mirada avergonzada, reí por eso, al llegar a la organización hablamos con Mira, le explicamos lo que sucedió y se calmó al saber que su hermana estaba bien, nos agradeció por haberla cuidado y nos pagó el doble a los cuatro por haber cumplido y haber trabajado en equipo, ya todo estaba listo ahora debíamos volver a casa a planear nuestro siguiente ataque contra ese idiota…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de gray ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luego de hablar con Mira, regresamos a nuestro departamento, debíamos poner en marcha nuestro plan de búsqueda, teníamos poca información pero eso sería solo el inicio, ese tipo vivía en Estados Unidos, sabíamos su apellido el cual era reconocido en la ciudad y sabíamos sus lugares más transcurridos, pero lo más importante es que sabíamos que se encontraba en la ciudad por negocios gracias a que Natsu quemo uno de sus edificios.

Mavis-deberían, pensar en cómo pasar su examen en vez de tanta venganza- dijo apareciendo frente a nosotros una vez que entramos en la casa.

Esta vez debíamos cambiar de lugar, elegimos el que estaba ubicado lejos de la ciudad, era más bien una casa ya que se encontraba en los suburbios, alrededor habían familias viviendo tranquilamente, los cuales siempre que llegamos nos visitan como si fuéramos nuevos, esa casa al igual que las demás tenia quienes la cuidaban, en esta era diferente, allí Vivian una pareja de edad madura que nos servían como cuartada, ente los ojos de los demás éramos sus hijos y veníamos de vez en cuando para visitarlos y quedarnos unos días, pero dentro de la casa ellos eran quienes cuidaban nuestro hogar y lo mantenían limpio y fuera de sospechas.

Natsu-te equivocas Mavis, primero esta su muerte-le respondió mientras entraba y se sentaba en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

El lugar era enorme una casa familiar para cinco personas, de dos pisos, cocina y jardín, una típica casa familiar, para nosotros era difícil entrar ahí, nos recordaba nuestros días rodeados de nuestros padres y sus cálidas presencias, es por eso que esa casa era muy poco "visitada" por nosotros.

Mavis-sé que es importante matarlo pero primero deben perdonarlo-nos dijo regañándonos y haciendo que suspiráramos al unísono cansados.

Gray-Mavis déjanos descansar, hoy fue una larga noche y mañana debemos empezar la búsqueda-le dije mientras me sentaba junto a mi compañero.

Natsu-en realidad mañana tomare mi "día de cambio" con Lucy-me dijo haciendo que lo mire enojado.

Gray-tomaras tu día de cambio otro día, primero esta esto, creí que tú eras el que más quería hacerlo-lo regañe ignorando que Mavis nos veía.

Natsu-no te preocupes lo usare con Lucy y con su ayuda investigaremos-me dijo calmándome un poco, sé que Lucy es muy buena sacando información.

Gray-está bien, pero mientras yo tomo su lugar tu concéntrate en lo que es debido, no te entretengas con ella…-

Mavis-alguien podría explicarme que es un "día de cambio"-nos preguntó interrumpiendo nuestra discusión de compañeros.

Natsu-un día de cambio es cuando dos equipos cambian de compañeros por un día-

Gray-cuando ambos equipos son cambiados durante el día, deberán cumplir con un acuerdo que la jefa disponga, nunca se acepta entre compañeros ya que los acuerdos de la jefa siempre son algo…-

Natsu-¿extraños? ¿Masoquistas? ¿Feministas?-

Gray-si creo que todas son correctas, en fin, como te dije antes, nunca se acepta entre grupos pero este idiota acepto hacerlo con juvia-termine de explicar dejándola sorprendida.

Mavis-Natsu esta emocionado…-me dijo señalándolo acusadoramente-y tú también-me señalo ahora a mí.

Gray-¿Qué dices?-

Natsu-¿acaso estás leyendo nuestras mentes otra vez?-pregunto emocionado y haciéndome recordarlo.

Mavis-si-comento normalmente-pero ese no es el caso ahora, olvide que he venido a informarles algo-nos dijo ahora cambiando su semblante a serio.

Natsu-¿más días?-pregunto con expresión cansada ya que siempre era su culpa.

Mavis-si solo uno pero fue de Gray no te preocupes, gracias a ti Natsu se restó y siguen con su trece faltas-nos explicó confundiéndonos.

Natsu-entonces esta vez fui bueno-dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

Gray-ya cierra la boca, estoy cansado asique si me necesitas estaré en mi cuarto-dije para luego alejarme hacia las escaleras de madera que llegaba hasta el segundo piso donde estaban las habitaciones…

Al día siguiente regresamos a la organización, primero debíamos hablar con nuestras compañeras para poder ir juntos hacia la oficina de la jefa, al llegar al área de entrenamiento donde siempre estaban ellas, las encontramos en la habitación de tiro, juvia con un arma ayudaba a su pupilo mientras Lucy con la suya y en su lugar de siempre ayudaba al suyo.

Natsu-tsk, otra vez este idiota-escuche que se quejaba mientras yo también veía al otro idiota.

Juvia-enseguida estamos con ustedes muchachos-nos dijo saludándonos con la mano.

Natsu-si, las esperaremos-respondió mi compañero mientras seguía con la mirada a Lucy seriamente.

No podía dejar de ver como lo ayudaba a sujetar el arma, sus manos tocaban las suyas y el muchacho sonreía como tonto al fallar, estaba consciente de que lo que sentía eran celos, fue por esa razón que decidí aceptar su propuesta creí que así calmaría un poco mis pensamientos pero con solo verlos mi sangre hervía de enojo.

Natsu-oye crees que ese chico sea alguien con quien debas compartir-me dijo con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que me enfade aún más.

Gray-deja de molestarme idiota-me queje sin mirarlo.

Natsu-¿aceptaste su propuesta verdad? Sé que lo hiciste, te conozco, pero también sé que no aras nada para impedir que ella este con otro- me dijo, aun con su molesta sonrisa.

Gray-si la acepte y no, no me conoces, somos hermanos y aunque no lo creas soy como tú en esta situación-respondí mientras lo miraba a seriamente.

Natsu-¿Cómo yo? Explícate hermanito-me dijo provocándome a que lo golpeara.

Gray-soy muy territorial y posesivo-le respondí haciendo que sonriera.

Natsu-estoy orgulloso de ti hermano, por fin me dejaste ver tu lado oscurecido, tienes razón, Lucy es mía y no dejare que nadie la tenga como yo la tengo-me dijo sorprendiéndome con su honestidad.

Sabía que no estaba siendo yo, mi yo de siempre habría dicho "no me interesa en lo más mínimo" o "no es de tu incumbencia" pero no lo hice, extrañamente respondí lo que quería responder, sin pensar y sin seriedad, pero aun así, sigo haciéndolo sin sentimientos, este examen comienza a afectarme y tal vez me cambie, pero eso es lo que no quisiera aunque ella me diga que es fuerte…

Fin del capítulo 15.

Bueno perdón por no poner qué día publicaba me olvide por completo, si vuelve a suceder no se angustien no será porque valla a abandonar o algo por el estilo, después de todo nunca abandono un Fanfic, de eso pueden estar tranquilos.

En fin nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que por lo que parece va a ver Lemon oshe shii, tal vez de ambas parejas o tal vez de una, o tal vez de ninguna, quien sabe mi cabeza da muchas vueltas asique siempre estén preparados para mis sorpresas muajajajja.

Ha! Sobre el tema de la pregunta que les hice en unos capítulos anteriores sobre el Fanfic "secretaria del amor" el tema ya está resuelto, el escrito la seguirá con normalidad asique ese tema ya está pisado, aunque en verdad se las recomiendo, es muy atrapante, pero les advierto que no es apta para menores de edad ya que el fic está basado en una novela erótica, en fin solo les advierto porque sé que me culparían sino, asique si la leen es problemas suyo.

En fin chau.

Próximo capítulo 18 de enero.

Reviews please.


	16. Ángel y Agua

Antes de empezar el capítulo me di cuenta de que me confundí en algo importante, al parecer Lucy tiene su nombre de alias que es "espíritu celestial" en eso me confundí ya que en realidad es "estrella celestial" pero creo que nadie se dio cuenta jaja perdón pero seguiré con el primer nombre ya que seguro ya se acostumbraron a ese, bueno era eso ahora el capítulo.

Advertencia este capítulo contiene Lemon.

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga ya sabes que es para vos ;) y para mis lectores del Gruvia.

Capítulo 16: ángel y Agua.

Las chicas terminaron su entrenamiento, durante todo el tiempo solo podía ver como ese niño la observaba de una forma que hiso mi sangre hervir, ya estábamos en la oficina de Mira, pero ella no estaba asique debíamos esperar sentados, bueno las chicas sentadas y nosotros a su lado, primero estaba la caballerosidad.

Lucy-no puedo creer que me hayas metido en esto Juvia-se quejó molesta y sin mirarla.

En cuanto ella se enteró de nuestro "día de cambio" se enfadó mucho, ya que lo planeamos sin su aprobación, ella se fue, pero aun así sabíamos que debíamos preguntarle.

Juvia-lo siento, la próxima vez te lo diré-le dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

Lucy-¿de qué hablas? No habrá próxima vez-le reprocho cruzando sus brazos.

Sin responderle su compañera le hiso un puchero con sus labios, Lucy no lo noto pero nosotros sí y no pudimos evitar reír.

Natsu-bueno alégrate preciosa, estaremos todo un día solos tú y yo-le dije mientras me acercaba hasta donde estaba sentada-¿acaso no lo deseas?-le murmure al oído sin dejar que los demás escucharan.

Gray-deja de molestar Natsu, recuerda que tu día lo ocuparas en investigar-me dijo seriamente mientras se mantenía detrás de juvia con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Natsu-ya lo sé, pero creo que tendré tiempo de sobra para llevar a Lucy a algún lado-le respondí recuperando mi posición a su lado.

Lucy-no iré a ningún lado contigo, solo me dedicare a trabajar, no me distraeré en otra cosa-me respondió enojada y sin mirarme.

Juvia-Lucy…-

Lucy-y espero que tu hagas lo mismo-le dijo para por fin mirarla seriamente.

No respondió, su mirada se tornó seria y comenzaban a retarse con ellas, sin entender nada observe a mi compañero y note algo aún más extraño en él, el observaba de la misma manera a Lucy, ambos estaban retándola, algo sucedía pero sé que pronto lo sabré.

Mira-valla pero si son mi grupo favorito-dijo desapareciendo la tensión dentro de la oficina.

Lucy-no estoy aquí porque quiero Mira-se quejó dejando confundida a nuestra jefa quien se sentó frente a ellas.

Mira-¿sucedió algo malo?-pregunto preocupada, era obvia la atención a nuestro alrededor que regresaba con cada palabra que dábamos.

Natsu-Mira vinimos a solicitar un día de cambio-le dije sorprendiéndola, pero rápidamente se calmó y respondió.

Mira-muy bien… se los daré-nos dijo con una sonrisa-pero primero quiero hablar con las chicas un momento, mis ángeles ¿podrían dejarnos solas un momento?-nos preguntó aun con su sonrisa.

Sin responder asentimos y salimos del cuarto, esperamos afuera en silencio, pasaron unos minutos largos, nuestra paciencia se agotaba y teníamos la necesidad de sentarnos, pero no debíamos interrumpir.

En un momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi rubia que no levanto la vista y que solo regreso hasta su asiento, sin decir nada entramos y en cuanto lo hicimos nos dimos cuenta de que algo sucedió, no preguntamos ya que la jefa comenzó a hablar.

Mira-bien, antes de que cambien, tengo que advertirles y recordarles nuestra regla más importante "nada de sentimiento", muchos que han aceptado el cambio han caído, ustedes son compañeros y solo eso es lo que existirá, voy a confiar en que esa regla jamás se romperá y que mis ángeles serán capases de controlar cualquier situación… ¿puedo confiar en ustedes?-nos preguntó esta ves seriamente.

Sin pensarlo mire a mi compañero, el me devolvió la mirada, era increíble como con solo una mirada nos decíamos todo.

"conocemos las reglas y jamás las romperemos por un absurdo sentimiento"

Nuestras palabras se trasmitían de esa manera, así nos comunicamos y siempre sería algo que muchos compañeros tiene pero nuestra comunicación es más profunda, nuestros lazos de sangre nos permitían entender hasta el más mínimo pensamiento que pasaba por la mente del otro, aunque avecés claro, eso era molesto.

Estábamos por responder pero nos detuvimos, debíamos contar con sus opiniones, pude ver como se miraban de la misma forma, entre ellas hablaban pero rápidamente ya tenían una respuesta.

-nada de sentimientos-dijimos los cuatro al unísono.

Mira-bien entonces que comience su día-nos dijo con una sonrisa malvada mientras se apoyaba en su mano.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de gray ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nuestra jefa avecés era un demonio, es por eso que su nombre de alias en este trabajo es "alma de demonio" era un buen nombre y se adaptaba perfectamente a ella, ya que su personalidad demostraba que solo era un demonio en su interior.

Juvia-creo que nos tocó algo muy difícil-me dijo mientras caminaba a mi lado.

Ya habíamos terminado de hablar con Mira, como siempre fue agotador, al cambiar de compañero en un "día de cambio" la jefa te asigna una pequeña prueba para evaluar nuestro desempeño trabajando con un compañero distinto, nuestra misión esta vez era difícil, no sabíamos que misión les toco a Natsu y Lucy pero sabíamos que la nuestra era la peor.

Tal vez para muchos era sencillo pero para nosotros no lo era, me sentía en un infierno y en verdad quería morir.

Juvia-tal vez si lo amarramos…-me dijo extrañándome.

Gray-¿Cómo podrías amarrarlo?-le pregunte algo preocupado por la mirada llena de sangre que dirigía.

Juvia-no es tan difícil Gray, golpeas su cabeza, y con sogas o cinta lo atas y…-

Gray-ya basta, nuestra misión ahora es llevarlo hasta ese lugar-le dije mientras seguía caminando adelantándome.

Juvia-oye eres un aguafiestas-me dijo divertida mientas me alcanzaba por detrás.

Gray-no es divertido, siento que mi trabajo es un chiste-me queje sin voltear.

Juvia-no te quejes Gray-me pidió al alcanzarme y poder verme a los ojos desde su posición a mi lado.

Gray-¿Por qué tú lo tomas tan bien? ¿No te molesta que nos utilicen de esta forma?-le pregunte algo molesto.

Juvia-no, porque me dieron el mando-me respondió guiñándome el ojo.

Como dije antes nuestra jefa era muy feminista en los días de cambio, la misión era sencilla en realidad, lo que era difícil era cumplirla sin pensar que se trataba de un chiste, ¿Por qué? Por qué lo era, debíamos presentarnos en una escuela de infantes para buscar a un niño, este debía regresar a salvo a su casa en quince minutos, la casa era la de nuestra jefa y el niño se trataba de su sobrino.

Juvia-mira ahí esta-me dijo señalando un pequeño edificio.

Gray-bravo-exclame sin gracia haciéndola enojar.

Sin decirme nada ni regañarme, tomo mi brazo para abrasarlo, me sorprendí por su reacción pero no dije nada, si lo hacía podría llevarme una reprimenda de su parte, ella llevaba el mando y eso me preocupaba ya que sus cambios de personalidades avecés podrían poner en peligro mi cabeza.

Juvia-no te molesta ¿verdad?-me pregunto sin mirarme mientras seguíamos caminando con ella sujetando mi brazo.

Gray-no-

Silencio… un extraño silencio, podía sentir su cuerpo junto al mio pero solo había silencio, mi respuesta fue directa, no lo pensé, tal vez debería decirle que si alguien de la organización nos viera sospecharía o simplemente decirle que me molestaba, pero extrañamente no lo hacía, me gustaba caminar de esa forma tranquilamente, fuera de la organización, lejos de Natsu y Lucy y sin ese presentimiento de hacer lo correcto que siempre rondaba en mi cabeza.

Juvia-ángel ¿Cómo fue tu vida en la escuela?-me pregunto de repente sacándome de mi pensamientos.

Gray-nunca fui a una-le respondí de la misma forma.

Juvia-¿Por qué?-me pregunto buscando mi mirada.

Gray-bueno creo que sabes la respuesta-

Juvia-¿eso quiere decir que nunca has estudiado?-me pregunto sorprendida.

Gray-no soy un idiota si eso es a lo que te refieres-

Juvia-no me refería a eso, eres muy inteligente es por eso que me sorprendí-se corrigió rápidamente.

Gray-y es por eso que jamás la necesite, al igual que Natsu, nosotros fuimos educados por Mira y Erza-le respondí mientras seguía caminando mirando al frente.

Un vago recuerdo de mi entrenamiento rondo por mi cabeza, las tarde estudiando mientras cuidaba de Natsu para que no se escapara a hacer alguna travesura por la organización, siempre fuimos buenos en el campo del estudio, gracias a ellas lo éramos.

Juvia-¿eso quiere decir que nuca tuviste una aventura en el salón de clases?-me pregunto sorprendiéndome.

Gray-¿a qué viene esa pregunta ahora?-pregunte algo extrañado.

Juvia-bueno solo decía-me dijo mientras reía.

No pregunte más, era absurdo, seguimos caminando hasta llegar a ese edificio, era pequeño pero aun así su jardín delantero era grande, estaba todo cubierto de juegos y flores, areneros y juguetes, un típico jardín de niños, cuando atravesamos las rejas de seguridad que protegía a los niños de las calles, dos puertas del edificio se abrieron dejando ver muchos niños que corrían para salir de ahí.

Gray-¿Cómo sabremos cual es el niño?-le pregunte algo preocupado.

Juvia-bueno…-

-oiga-escuchamos una pequeña vocecita a nuestros pies que jalaba la falda de Juvia.

Gray-lo siento niño estamos ocupados-le dije mientras seguía buscando con la mirada algún niño que tenga algún parecido con Mira.

-¿ustedes son ángel y agua?-nos preguntó con su vocecita llamando nuestra atención.

Juvia-¿tú eres Haru?-le pregunto inclinándose para estar a su altura.

El niño solo asintió y Juvia acaricio sus cabellos, extrañamente no se parecía en nada a nuestra jefa, sus cabellos eran de color rubio como los de Lucy, sus ojos negros y brillantes, y su rostro era el de un niño inocente pero que le gustaba llamar la atención.

Haru-¿deben llevarme a casa de mi tía?-pregunto mientras sonreía.

Juvia-sí, vamos-le dijo extendiendo su mano para que la tomara.

El niño no lo hiso y en vez de eso se lanzó a sus brazos para ser abrasado, observe sorprendido como se acurrucaba en su pecho sin descaro alguno, ese niño era demasiado pervertido para su edad pero no dije nada, solo podía mirarlo seriamente, él se dio cuenta de cómo lo observaba y en cuento me vio a los ojos me mostro su lengua haciéndola reír.

Gray-deberías tener cuidado, ese niño es un pervertido-le dije mientras caminábamos. Ya estábamos regresando.

Juvia-solo es un niño ángel-me dijo sonriendo.

Gray-tal vez, pero míralo-le dije señalando al niño el cual presionaba su rostro contra sus pechos mientras dormía.

Juvia-¿estas celoso del niño?-

Gray-¿Qué?...-

Juvia-tranquilo, solo bromeo-me dijo riendo por mi expresión.

Caminamos en silencio luego de eso, el niño aun dormía, seguimos las instrucciones y llegamos a una casa, golpeamos la puerta y nos atendió un hombre, no lo reconocí pero sabía que lo había visto en algún lado. Su cuerpo era grande, sus cabellos rubios como los del niño, era alto y tenía una cicatriz en su rostro con forma de un rayo.

Juvia-Laxus hace mucho tiempo que no te veía-le dijo haciendo que recordara su nombre.

Laxus-Agua, asique mi esposa te mando por el niño, lamento las molestias, nuestro hijo es un poco interactivo espero que no te haya causado problemas-nos dijo sorprendiéndonos a ambos.

Gray-creí que era el sobrino de Mira-

Laxus-no, es nuestro hijo, ella solo lo dice para no poner en peligro su vida, después de todo su trabajo…-

Juvia-lo entendemos, no se preocupe, nadie lo sabrá-le respondió mirando con melancólica al niño y extrañándome por su actitud.

Laxus-en fin gracias por traerlo y por favor llévenle mi mensaje a Mirajane y díganle que no llegue tarde a la cena-nos dijo sonriendo amablemente.

-adiós-respondimos ambos al unísono mientras nos alejábamos de la casa.

Mientras caminábamos devuelta no pude evitar pensar que ese hombre lo había visto en algún lado, tal vez en la organización, pero eso era imposible ya que los familiares no podían entrar al menos que trabajes ahí, como Lissana que no era un agente pero podía entrar ya que se ocupaba de asuntos menores como entregar paquetes en nombre de la jefa.

Juvia-¿me acompañarías a un lugar?-me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Ya estaba por oscurecer, el día terminaría en unas cuantas horas, la misión debíamos cumplirla en el horario de la tarde ya que a esa hora salía el niño del jardín de infantes.

Gray-claro, después de todo nuestra misión ya cabo y aún nos queda algo de nuestro día de cambio-le respondí sin mirarla y continuando mi camino.

Juvia-bien entonces vamos-me dijo para luego tomar mi mano sorprendiéndome y jalando de mi hacia una dirección.

Caminamos con prisa por ella, no pregunte y solo la seguí, en silencio llegamos hasta un edificio que no supe reconocer. Sin querer explicar nada se acercó a una ventana, el edificio era grande, pero solo tenía dos pisos, nunca lo había visto, esa área no era muy visitada por mí, alrededor de este habían varios árboles y jardines con bancas para descansar, por un momento pensé que era un hospital pero lo ignore.

Juvia-bien esto te gustara ángel-me dijo llamando mi atención.

Ella rápidamente saco un cuchillo de casa de su escondite dentro de su chaqueta, eran parecidos a los míos con la diferencia de que ella los encintaba de color azul para distinguirlos. Con agilidad lo movió contra el seguro de la ventana y logro abrirla.

Gray-¿Dónde estamos?-

Juvia-ya lo vera Gray-sama-me dijo sorprendiéndome.

Creí que ya no volvería a escuchar ese sinónimo salir de sus labios, yo mismo fui quien pidió que dejara de hacerlo pero el solo escucharlo me hacía recordar todo lo que paso hasta ahora.

Juvia-vamos-me dijo tomando mi mano mientras entraba por la ventana al edificio.

La seguí y entre detrás de ella, al entrar me di cuenta de lo vacío que estaba, había varias puertas y el pasillo estaba vacío, no había nada que me ayudara a saber dónde estaba.

Gray-¿me dirás en dónde estamos?-le pregunte seriamente, comenzaba a molestarme su misterio.

Juvia-claro pero primero-dijo mientras se acercaba.

Aun sin explicarme rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y comenzó a besarme, sus labios me besaban de la misma forma que siempre, era confuso y aun quería saber dónde estaba pero no quería sepárame, con algo de esfuerzo tome su cintura acercándola a mi cuerpo, nuestras respiraciones se mesclaban y podía sentir su manos acariciar mi cabello.

Entre besos exigentes y jadeos me guio hasta una de las puertas, sin separase ni un momento de mi abrió la puerta y entramos llevándonos algo por delante. En cuanto nos separamos por falta de aire pude ver en donde estábamos, la habitación a la que entramos no era una habitación, era un salón, había sillas y bancos de estudiantes ordenados perfectamente uno al lado del otro, esta chica me llevo a una escuela.

Juvia-dijiste que nunca habías tenido una aventura en el salón de clases-me dijo mientras se sentaba sobre una de las mesas.

Gray-oye ¿acabamos de entrar sin permiso a una escuela pública?-pregunte algo preocupado por ver un lugar al que nunca pensé entrar.

Juvia-no… entramos en una universidad-me dijo sonriéndome con malicia.

Gray-¿una universidad?-pregunte extrañado.

Juvia-si… aquí fue donde estudie, pero me Salí, fue cuando decidí entrar en este trabajo-me explico con una sonrisa melancólica.

Sentí como sus palabras le dolían, me acerque hasta quedar frente a ella y pude ver que una pequeña lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, muchos agentes tienen algo que los hace entrar en este oficio, nuestras razones son las que nos hacen fuertes y nos ayudan a enfrentar la muerte con odio y resentimiento para que todo sea más fácil cuando acaba.

Gray-¿quieres que nos vallamos?-le pregunte haciendo que me mirara a los ojos.

Juvia-no-me respondió levantado sus brazos para volver a rodear mi cuello.

Sus labios rozaron los míos y esa lagrima desapareció rápidamente, apoye mis manos sobre su cintura y me coloque entre sus piernas, aún estaba sentada sobre esa mesa y podía sentir como sus piernas rodeaban las mías.

Juvia-quiero que me beses-me susurro sobre los labios, respondiendo mi pregunta.

No lo dude, sonreí levemente y tome sus labios, seguían suaves y fríos como me gustaba, sus manos se deslizaron por mi pecho acariciando la tela que lo cubría y quitando mi chaqueta de cuero haciéndola caer al suelo, solo podía escuchar su respiración chocar contra mis labios, solo podía sentir sus manos quitando botón a botón mi camisa, solo podía pensar… no… no podía pensar…

Sus manos se decidieron de mi camisa, dejándome ahora sentir la frialdad de sus manos, entendía que cada movimiento que esté haciendo significaba un paso más hacia lo que debemos evitar, pero ella lo dijo, ella dijo que era fuerte, y yo… no puedo contenerme.

Todo el tiempo evitando resistir y ahora, ya me convertí en mi hermano, él puede ser un idiota avecés pero esta vez tiene razón, es imposible negar que siempre quiero que sea solo mía.

Sus manos seguían enredándose en mi cabello, mientras las mías se deslizaban por sus piernas y subían hasta el borde de su falda, subiéndola hasta sus caderas, piel blanca y suave, solo eso podía sentir en mis manos.

Lentamente quite su camiseta mientras nuestras miradas no se separaban ni un segundo, la parte superior de su cuerpo ahora estaba a la vista, mire sus cuello, sus hombros y su torso, con admiración deslice mi mano por su brazo sintiendo ahora la suavidad y frialdad de su piel, una piel como esa, tan blanca y fría demostraba algo que no supe percibir pero que mis dedos quisieron seguir tocando.

Juvia-¿crees que la regla se aplicara algún día en alguien que queremos?-me pregunto sin dejar de verme a los ojos.

Gray-sí, pero peleare para que no ocurra-le dije refiriéndome a mi hermano y a Lucy.

Juvia-sí, yo haré lo mismo-me respondió con una leve sonrisa y confundiéndome.

Ella tal vez ya sabía sobre los sentimientos de Lucy, tal vez se refería a ella o eso era lo que yo quería pensar.

No respondí, mi mirada lo decía todo, ella comprendió perfectamente la primera vez, jamás sentiría algo, solo podía pensar en el bienestar de mi familia, eso es lo único que ocupara mi cabeza y evitara que caiga en ese sentimientos que causo la muerte de muchos compañeros.

Juvia-ven quiero mostrarte algo-me dijo levantándose de la mesa y tomando mi mano.

Estábamos ambos semidesnudos y aun así quería salir de aquella sala, ella solo vestía su sujetador y falda ya que la ropa interior logre quitarla y yo solo traía puesto mi pantalón y por suerte mis zapatillas, ella también llevaba sus zapatos de taco alto.

Jalando de mi mano logro hacerme salir del salón, dejamos nuestra ropa escondida en un rincón, por un largo pasillo llegamos a una puerta, sin voltear a verme la abrió y dejo ver un salón lleno de instrumentos que supe identificar como atriles de pintura y muchos cuadros en las paredes.

Juvia-es un salón de arte-me explico sacándome de la duda.

Gray-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-le pregunte algo confundido por la situación.

Juvia-esta era mi clase favorita, adoro pintar-me dijo con una sonrisa alegre.

Gray-¿estás bien?-le pregunte al ver como su mirada se plantó en un cuadro en específico.

Juvia-este es…-murmuro señalando el cuadro.

Observe la pared un momento, pero por la oscuridad no podía ver nada, por las ventanas entraba luz blanca y me di cuenta de que ya era de noche, en silencio me acerque a donde ella estaba hasta terminar a su lado y entonces pude verlo bien, aquel cuadro me sorprendió, era ella, una pintura exacta de su rostro y de su cuerpo, era Lucy.

Gray-¿Por qué esta espíritu en ese cuadro?-le pregunte aun algo sorprendido.

Juvia-yo lo pinte, hace unos años-me explico con una sonrisa ahora melancólica y volteando para verme.

Gray-¿ella también estudiaba aquí?-le pregunte extrañado.

Juvia-no, solo fue mi bello modelo-me dijo acercándose a mí.

Gray-creí que ya habías dejado esta universidad ¿Por qué tu cuadro sigue aquí?-le pregunte mirando nuevamente el cuadro.

Realmente era una buena pintura, en ella se notaba que Lucy era más joven, su sonrisa se reflejaba perfectamente, en el, ella se encontraba en un paisaje hermoso, bestia un vestido blanco con tirantes y se reflejaba majestuosamente el viento que lo hacía moverse. Era perfecto.

Juvia-nunca fui capaz de tenerlo, asique lo done a la universidad, creí que lo tirarían a la basura pero aquí esta, Lucy nunca lo quiso-

Gray-¿Por qué?-

Juvia-bueno, digamos que es algo de su pasado que no puedo contarte-me dijo desviando su mirada para evitar más preguntas.

Estaba por preguntar algo más pero escuchamos un ruido extraño fuera del salón, alguien se aproximaba, rápidamente nos dimos cuenta de ello, y como si de un fantasma se tratara nos escondimos, encontramos un armario donde al parecer guardaban pinturas y cuadros, era grande y había espacio para moverse en él, era notable que juvia conocía aquel lugar.

-¿hay alguien ahí?-escuchamos dentro del mismo salón.

Mientras yo miraba por la pequeña abertura a un hombre de mediana edad con overol me di cuenta de que era solo el portero del lugar. Detrás de mi podía escuchar como ella reía divertida, sin importarle que pudiera descubrirnos en un armario escolar y semidesnudos me sujeto de atrás y me hiso voltear para tomar mis labios.

Seguí su paso y la apoye contra el muro, si ese hombre nos encontraba no importaba ya, mi deseo era más fuerte que mi sentido de la responsabilidad, ignore todo a mi alrededor y me dedique a tocarla. Sujete sus caderas, la levante haciendo que ella se sujete con sus piernas de mi cintura. Mis manos volvían a buscar su suavidad, subí su falda nuevamente pero esta vez ya no tenía su ropa interior, sus manos fueron hasta el cinturón de mi pantalón y con agilidad lo quito, ya no había prenda más que mi ropa interior.

Juvia-¿sigue ahí?-me pregunto mientras me quitaba mi última prenda.

Gray-creo que si-le respondí con la respiración a mil para luego tomar sus labios.

Sin querer esperar más la penetre haciendo que un grito saliera de sus labios, lo cuales tuve que cubrir con los míos para evitar que haga ruido. Su cuerpo se movía extasiado mientras yo me movía contra ella y evitaba que hiciera ruido.

Juvia-creo que… ya se fue-me dijo jadeando y serrando sus ojos con fuerza al sentirme.

Sus uñas se hundieron en mi espalda, seguí mis movimientos mientras sus piernas rodeaban mis caderas con más fuerza que antes, seguimos así por varios minutos, entregándonos completamente al placer que sentíamos con cada movimiento.

Con más rapidez me hundí en ella, jadeos y gritos fuertes nos indicaban que terminaríamos, dando una última y fuerte estocada me desplome sobre su cuerpo mientras ella curvaba su espalda entregándose por completo, sentí mi cuerpo temblar junto al suyo, aun en la pared de aquel armario podía escuchar nuestras respiraciones tratando de calmarse.

Juvia-creo… que nuestro día término-me dijo con la respiración un poco más calmada luego de unos minutos…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luego de recoger nuestra ropa y vestirnos, salimos tratando de no ser encontrados por el portero, por suerte no nos descubrieron y yo decidí volver directamente a casa, antes de ello me despedí.

Juvia-bueno ahora si has tenido una aventura en el salón de clases-me dijo guiñándome su ojo y haciéndome reír.

Gray-aun no puedo creer que me metieras en esto-le dije mientras caminábamos por la calle hacia los autos de ambos.

El día se fue por completo, ¿cuántas horas estuvimos en esa universidad? Fue extraña la experiencia que viví junto a ella pero fue divertido aun así debíamos volver aunque no lo quisiéramos, nuestros autos estaban cerca de la organización asique debíamos caminar hasta llegar ahí.

Juvia-bien, adiós-se despidió una vez que estábamos frente a los auto.

Gray-si… adiós-

Juvia-antes de irme debo pedirte algo-me dijo cambiando su semblante por uno más serio.

Gray-¿de qué se trata?-

Juvia-bueno… es sobre ese cuadro, prométeme que no se lo mencionaras a Lucy, es muy difícil para ella, y no quiero que siga sufriendo-me dijo seriamente y sin mirarme.

Gray-está bien-respondí, entendiendo que era un tema delicado para nuestra compañera.

Juvia-gracias, ahora si… adiós-me dijo acercándose para besarme y luego subir a su auto.

La observe alejarse, cuando ya no pude verla entre en mi auto, debía volver con Natsu para saber qué fue lo que descubrió. Para mí el día aun no acababa, tenía algo que debía hacer…

Fin del capítulo 16.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado en el próximo el NALU o shii y este lo quise dedicar solo al GRUVIA pero bueno…

Por cierto quiero aclarar por qué tardo en publicar, ya lo dije antes y es porque estoy escribiendo tres Fanfics a la vez, es difícil y espero que entiendan.

En fin nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Próximo capítulo 21 de enero.


	17. Ángel y Espiritu

Este capítulo va dedicado a los mis lectores amantes del NALU.

Capítulo 17: Ángel y Espíritu.

Observe a mi compañero alejarse junto a juvia, cuando escuche la misión que le tocaría quise reír pero lo aguante por que debía ser profesional, pero cuando terminamos de hablar con Mira no pude evitar reír a carcajadas, Lucy estaba igual que yo, riendo llegamos al ascensor donde presionamos el botón para esperarlo.

Lucy-pobre Juvia-dijo riendo mientras se sujetaba su estómago.

Natsu-no puedo creer que Gray haga una misión como esa-le dije también riendo.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y mi risa desapareció, frente a mí no solo estaba el detestable de Gajeel sino también estaba ese idiota de la última vez.

Sting-Lucy que bueno que te encuentro, necesito hablar contigo-le dijo sonriendo e ignorando mí presencia.

Ella solo asintió y entro junto conmigo al ascensor, comenzó a hablar con él mientras yo les daba la espalda e intentaba mantenerme a la distancia. Aun así podía escuchar su maldita conversación por el poco espacio que había.

Lucy-está bien, ¿te parece bien mañana? Ahora tengo un gran problema estorbando mi día-dijo haciendo que sonría con satisfacción.

Sting-no te preocupes, me entere de tu día de cambio, mañana estará bien ¿en tu departamento?-le pregunto haciendo que quiera escuchar más.

Lucy-sí, pero si quieres podemos hacerlo a en la madrugada luego de que mi día termine-le respondió sin importarle que oyera.

Sting-claro, ese horario es mejor, llevare lo necesario-le dijo pero Lucy no contesto ya que las puertas se abrieron dejando ver nuestra bajada.

Gajeel-bien aquí es su bajada-dijo en cuanto se terminaron de abrir las puertas.

Salí primero y no mire atrás, Lucy me siguió y dejo atrás a ese niño, no hable más, caminamos hacia mi auto y en cuanto llegamos ella se metió en la parte del acompañante. Prendí la radio y una música sonó del otro lado.

Lucy-haa es mi favorita-exclamo emocionada para luego subir el volumen.

Natsu-¿tu favorita? ¿ACDC?-pregunte al escuchar la fuerte música que sonaba en mi estéreo.

Lucy-si… amo esa canción-me respondió con una sonrisa sorprendiéndome.

Natsu-es imposible, mientes- le dije riendo al escuchar el sonido de la canción.

Lucy-¿qué?-me pregunto fingiendo ser ofendida.

La vos en el estéreo comenzó, aquella canción era mi favorita y no pude evitar reír en cuanto escuche su vos cantando la canción, "Highway to Hell" aquella canción sonaba en todo el auto y fuera de él, Lucy comenzó a mover sus pies golpeando el piso y canto.

Living easy, living free

Seasong ticket on a one-way ride

Asking nothing, leave me be

Taking everything in my stride

Don´t need reason, don´t need rhyme

Ain´t nothing i would rather do

Going down, party time

My Friends are gonna be there too

Sus cabellos y sus pies se movían junto a la música.

I´m on the Highway to hell

on the Highway to hell

Highway to hell

I´m on the Highway to hell

Con una sonrisa me observo mientras bailaba con sensualidad.

No stop signs, speed limit

Nobody´s gonna slow me down

Like a Wheel, gonna slow me down

Nobody´s gonna slow me down

Hey satan, paid my dues

Playing in a rocking band

Hey momma, look at me

Natsu-ya basta, si continúas así tendré que hacértelo aquí en el auto-le dije bajando el volumen un poco para acercarme a ella.

Ignorándome siguió bailando en el asiento, no pude evitar reír al escuchar el estribillo otra vez salir de sus labios. El auto seguía en el mismo lugar y tenía que aprovechar aquello.

Lucy-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta cómo bailo?-me pregunto con un pequeño puchero en sus labios.

Natsu-me encanta-le murmure para luego tomar sus labios con rudeza.

Sus manos rápidamente me alejaron y solo pude protestar pero ella tenía razón teníamos una misión que cumplir y no debíamos jugar… aun.

Lucy-dije que solo trabajaría y eso es lo que hare-me dijo enojada.

Natsu-está bien, pero luego tendrás que bailarme en privado-le dije sonriendo y haciéndola sonrojar.

Lucy-cierra la boca y conduce-me regaño, sentándose bien en su asiento.

Me reincorpore riendo por su reacción, su enojo siempre me causaba problemas en el estúpido examen pero valía por completo la pena.

Natsu-bien ¿adónde vamos?-le pregunte mientras encendía el auto.

Lucy-al centro de la ciudad, primero tengo que hablar con mis contactos-me respondió mientras habría su ventana para dejar entrar el aire.

Inmediatamente entendí que se acaloro con tanto baile, pero yo también tenía calor, mi cuerpo siempre reaccionaba al tenerla cerca pero debía aguantar hasta que terminara la misión.

Lucy-¿Por qué quieres investigar?-me pregunto para por fin mirarme.

Natsu-es algo importante y sé que eres muy buena con la investigación, por eso te lo encargo preciosa-le dije concentrado en mi camino.

No me respondió, entendí que debía concentrarse al igual que yo, la misión era simple y no tan tonta como la de ángel y Agua, debíamos buscar información, logre llegar a un acuerdo con mira, ella no me daría una misión en mi día de cambio para que pueda hacer esto tranquilo y a cambio no me pagaría la siguiente misión que podríamos tener. Fue difícil para mi bolsillo pero era importante recolectar la información que necesitábamos.

Lucy-es aquí-me señalo al llegar a una tienda de revistas.

Natsu-¿aquí?-le dije algo extrañado.

Lucy-sí, aquí vive un amigo, él siempre está enterado de todo en la ciudad gracias a este oficio-me dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía del auto.

No respondí, Salí del auto y me acerque a donde ella estaba, hacía mucho calor y con el traje del trabajo me estaba cocinando, Lucy se veía hermosa y fresca con su falda y camisa, las mujeres en la organización siempre llevan ropa de entrenamiento pero para mala suerte mía ella llevaba un cambio de ropa.

Lucy-¿esperaras aquí?-me pregunto mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la tienda.

Natsu-no, quiero conocer a ese amigo tuyo-le dije seriamente para luego seguirla.

Con una sonrisa entro en el local y yo entre detrás, el lugar era pequeño, había muchas revistas, diarios y catálogos, todos de diferentes tipos, también había golosinas pero las revistas eran lo principal del negocio.

-enseguida los atiendo-escuche una vos de hombre detrás de una puerta.

Lucy-¡Alsack soy yo, Lucy!-grito mi rubia con una sonrisa.

Alsack-¿Lucy?-pregunto al abrir la puerta.

Un hombre de cabello negro y con un extraño atuendo se acercó a nosotros para luego abrasar a Lucy, ella le correspondió y mi mirada se tornó oscura, definitivamente no me gustaba que los hombres la tocaran, pero me quede atontado viendo su traje, este consistía en un poncho mejicano con colores marrones y amarillos en los bordes.

Alsack-hace meses que no te veo Lucy, ¿Cómo está Juvia?-le pregunto ignorándome y sonriéndole amigablemente al separase de ella.

Lucy-ella está bien, causándome problemas como siempre, ¿Dónde está Asuka?-le pregunto con una sonrisa y mirando hacia todos lados.

Alsack-está adentro, espera un momento-respondió volteando para volver a entrar en el cuarto.

Con emoción en su rostro espero paciente, pasaron unos segundo y no pude evitar acercarme a ella.

Natsu-¿Quién es Asuka?-le pregunte curioso.

Lucy-ya lo veras-me respondió ahora sonriéndome a mí.

Asuka-¡Lucy!-se escuchó un grito y sin darme cuenta de cuando, Lucy estaba siendo abrasada por un cuerpo pequeño.

Lucy-te extrañe-le dijo mientras aprisionaba su cuerpo contra su pecho.

Alsack-siempre habla de ti Lucy, que bueno que volvieras-le dijo acercándose a ella.

Siguieron hablando como buenos amigos y en un momento Lucy se inclinó y abraso mejor a la niña quien tenía sus cabellos negros e iba vestida de vaquera, parecía tierna y junto a Lucy la imagen era hermosa.

Lucy-he venido por tu ayuda Alsack ¿lo arias por mí?-le pregunto levantándose del suelo para extender su mano hacia él.

Alsack-claro Lucy-le respondió tomando su mano-¿Qué necesita saber?-pregunto luego de soltar su mano.

Lucy-bueno, él te lo dirá-dijo para luego señalarme.

Alsack-¿él es?...-

Natsu-ángel naranja-

Lucy-tranquilo, con el puedes ser sincero-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Natsu-soy… Natsu Dragneel-respondí algo incómodo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no decía mi nombre completo.

Alsack-Natsu, es un placer, bien ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?-me pregunto mientras levantaba a la niña en brazo la cual rápidamente pidió ser tomada por Lucy quien la acepto en brazos.

Natsu-bueno, es sobre el edificio que se quemó hace un mes aproximadamente-le dije, asintió y seguí hablando-bueno, necesito información sobre la ubicación del dueño de ese edificio-le dijo a lo que sus ojos se abrieron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Alsack-ya veo, bueno solo se poco sobre eso, pero creo que lo que se te ayudara mucho-

Natsu-¿debo pagarte?-pregunte al notar que callo un momento.

Alsack-no, no hace falta, solo ven un momento-me dijo volteando para que lo siguiera.

Lucy-espérenme-

Alsack-no Lucy, tu quédate aquí-la detuvo sin voltear.

Antes de irme voltee a verla, ella miraba a su amigo preocupada mientras sostenía a la niña en sus brazos quien solo se acurrucaba en su pecho.

Natsu-no te preocupes preciosa volveré pronto-le dije sonriéndole y besándola para luego caminar detrás del hombre.

No escuche respuesta de su parte y traspase el umbral de esa puerta, del otro lado pude ver una sala, con sillones y televisor, a unos pocos pasos habían cuartos y una cocina. No les di importancia y solo me senté en uno de los sillones individuales frente a él.

Alsack-no quiero que Lucy oiga esto, ¿el hombre que buscas es Loki Lates verdad?-me pregunto sorprendiéndome pero extrañándome a la vez.

Natsu-si, es él, quiero saber dónde se aloja-le respondí seriamente.

Alsack-entiendo, bueno solo se poco de él, pero si se dónde está ahora, ¿conoces la villa morenita?-me pregunto haciendo que tuviera un vago recuerdo de aquel lugar.

Natsu-si, es una villa fuera de la ciudad-

Alsack-bueno, hace poco, una revista público que el gran empresario Loki Lates compro esas propiedades para vivir ahí y fundar su nuevo hotel-me dijo haciendo que prestara más atención.

Natsu-¿el sigue ahí?-

Alsack-si, según dicen ese lugar tiene guardias asique debes tener un permiso especial para entrar-

Natsu-entiendo… una cosa más… ¿sobre el hermano de este tipo?...-

Alsack-está muerto, según el diario de ayer, lo encontraron muerto detrás de un lugar de esos donde la gente baila, al parecer tuvo una fuerte pelea que no quisieron revelar los diarios ni revistas, pero sé que el dinero tubo gran parte en eso-me dijo seriamente.

Al parecer nuestro asesinato fue cubierto, el idiota murió y su hermano querido tapo a sus asesinos, eso sí que es mala suerte, por otra parte lo que dijo me serviría, muy pronto tendré a ese tipo en mis manos.

Natsu-gracias, por la información, ahora debo volver…-

Alsack-espera-me detuvo sin levantar la voz-no debes decirle nada a nadie sobre mi trabajo de informante, eso arruinaría mi carrera-me dijo algo nervioso.

Natsu-descuida no lo are, por cierto… ¿Por qué Lucy no podía escuchar lo que hablamos?-le pregunte algo curioso.

Alsack-bueno, digamos que esto le traería malos recuerdos y sé que es un poco sensible con estos temas de hermanos-

Natsu-¿hermanos?-

Alsack-lo siento eso sí, que ni un informante como lo soy yo te lo diría, respeto a Lucy y la quiero como si fuera mi hermana-me dijo sorprendiéndome.

Natsu-oye tu…-

-Alsack, Asuka la cena esta lista-escuche a una mujer de cabellos verdes acercarse a nosotros.

Alsack-no te confundas amigo, estoy casado-me explico calmando un poco mi enojo.

Sin responderle voltee y Salí hacia la tienda donde Lucy me esperaba, en cuanto la vi me sorprendí, estaba sentada en una pequeña silla para niños jugando con la pequeña a tomar el té, ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia y rápidamente se levantó casi callándose de no ser porque la tome de la cintura acercándola a mi cuerpo.

Asuka-Lucy ¿es tu novio?-le pregunto provocando que se sonrojara y se separara de mi rápidamente.

Lucy-que dices Asuka…-dijo avergonzada y volteando para no verme.

No pude evitar reír por su reacción y sin que se diera cuenta me acerque a la niña que nos veía curiosa, ella al final volteo y me observo seriamente junto a la niña.

Natsu-no digas nada Asuka-le dije para luego acercarme a su oído, lejos del de Lucy para decirle algo que nadie oyó.

La niña me miro sonrojada y cuando me reincorpore recibí la mirada nerviosa de Lucy, la ignore y tome su mano para salir del lugar, llegamos al auto y encendí la radio antes del motor, cuando comenzamos a alejarnos me di cuenta de que me observaba seriamente.

Natsu-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte sin mirarla ya que iba concentrado en el camino.

Lucy-¿conseguiste tu información?-

Natsu-si-

Lucy-¿entonces es todo?-

Natsu-si-

Lucy-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Asuka?-

Natsu-lo siento hermosa no te lo diré-le dije sonriendo sin que me pudiera ver, sabía que me lo preguntaría.

Lucy-dímelo-me exigió enojada. Genial otro día.

Natsu-lo siento no puedo, pero solo puedo decirte que ella lo tomo muy bien para ser pequeña-le respondí haciéndola sonreír, que bueno me salve de otro día.

No volvió a insistir y seguí mi camino, ya estaba oscureciendo y debíamos volver a la organización, pero primero decidí ir por Gray, él debía saber o aunque sea dejarle un mensaje en la casa.

Lucy-¿adónde vamos ahora?-me pregunto mientras miraba por la ventana.

Natsu-a mi casa, debo dejarle un mensaje a Gray, ya encontré la ubicación, ahora él tiene que hacer su parte-le explique sin dejar de mirar al frente.

No me respondió y siguió con su vista en el camino por un momento me preocupe pero deje que se perdiera en sus pensamientos, por un momento recordé lo que Alsack me dijo, su pasado era doloroso, eso fue lo mismo que juvia dijo, pero aun así ella sonríe, sonríe de una forma maravillosa que cuando pasa no puedo dejar de verla. Pasaron unos minutos ya que la casa adonde ahora vivíamos estaba lejos, era un área de suburbios y esas áreas están alejadas de la ciudad, su silencio se hiso presente y cuando voltee a verla me di cuenta de que se quedó dormida.

Tratando de no hacer ruido baje el volumen de la música, escuche su respiración calmada, su cabello caía en cascada por sus hombros, su boca estaba entre abierta dejando pasar el aire y empañando el vidrio donde su cabeza reposaba.

Lucy-hermano…-escuche que murmuro entre sueño.

Su rostro se contrajo y de un salto despertó encontrándose conmigo observándola, sin decirme nada lentamente se acercó y abraso mi brazo mientras yo seguía manejando el vehículo, su cabeza se reposo ahora en mi hombro y extrañándome cerro sus ojos para calmar su respiración por aquel susto en el sueño.

Natsu-¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Una pesadilla?-le pregunte sin mirarla.

Lucy-si-me respondió en vos baja y hundiéndose mas en mi hombro.

Natsu-no te preocupes preciosa solo fue un sueño-trate de calmarla.

Lucy-eso es lo que quisiera-me respondió acomodándose nuevamente en su lugar y extrañándome.

No pregunte nada, sabía que ella no querría hablar de eso, seguimos el camino en silencio hasta llegar a la casa, al bajar del auto se posiciono a mi lado, entramos juntos y me di cuenta de que Gray todavía no llegaba, observe la hora y ya eran casi las doce, eso significaba que mi día con Lucy terminaría, note que se sentó en el sillón para mirar la chimenea, de repente escuche un ruido en la cocina que me alarmo, entre y al hacerlo me encontré con Mavis.

Natsu-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte algo irritado.

Mavis-tenía hambre-me dijo inocentemente.

Natsu-pero si eres un ángel tú teóricamente está muerta-le replique algo confundido.

Mavis-en realidad aun no soy un ángel, no hasta que terminen su examen-me dijo confundiéndome más.

Natsu-bueno no importa, no tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo, desaparece, Lucy está aquí-le dije molesto tratando de echarla.

Mavis-¿Lucy? Ella está triste, no hará lo que piensas-me dijo dando a entender que leyó mis pensamientos y los de ella.

Natsu-deja de leer mis pensamientos… espera… ¿dijiste que estaba triste?-le pregunte curioso.

Mavis-si, recordó algo que hasta me hiso llorar, pobrecita sufrió mucho-me dijo sorprendiéndome.

Natsu-dime lo que viste-le exigí seriamente.

Mavis-lo siento no puedo, es algo muy profundo, y sé que saldrás afectado si te enteras-me respondió con una sonrisa ajena al tema.

Lucy-¿Natsu? ¿Con quién hablas?-escuche su vos desde la sala.

Mavis-me iré, pero recuerda que solo quedan dos semanas-me dijo para luego desaparecer frente a mí.

No le di importancia y regrese a su lado, antes de eso tome una hoja y una lapicera para escribir, cuando llegue con ella me senté a su lado en el sillón grande.

Lucy-¿para qué es eso?-me pregunto mientras yo escribía apoyado en la mesa de café.

Natsu-debo dejar los datos para que Gray haga su parte, él se encargara del plan, mi parte era encontrar información-le explique, una vez anotada las cosas la guarde entre uno de los libros sobre la mesa.

Lucy-¿de qué se trata todo esto?-me pregunto mirándome en cuanto me reincorpore a su lado.

Natsu-lo siento pero esto es algo entre mi her… entre Gray y yo-le dije seriamente haciéndola enojar.

Lucy-está bien... si ya no me necesitas me iré, aun debo cambiar de departamento con Juvia-me dijo levantándose del sillón con la mirada escondida en su flequillo.

Pensé que algo le pasaba, después de todo Mavis lo dijo, ella estaba triste pero no dijo que lo estaba por mí, era por otra razón o por otra persona, sin dudarlo dos veces me levante del sillón para tomar sus brazos haciendo que me vea a los ojos.

Natsu-quédate aquí hoy-

Lucy-Natsu, ahora no quiero…-dijo pero la calle con mis labios.

Natsu-tranquila, no pasara nada, solo quiero que te quedes, estas triste y no dejare que nadie, además de mí, te consuele-le dije mirándola a los ojos seriamente.

Su sonrisa era hermosa y rápidamente se lanzó a mi pecho para abrasarlo, le correspondí y esa noche dormimos en mi cuarto, sin sexo, sin pasión, solo la compañía del otro.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Gray .,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gray-oye idiota despierta-le dije moviéndolo para que se levante de una vez.

Sin quejarse abrió sus ojos encontrándose conmigo, sin molestarse en responder busco algo con la mirada, al no encontrarlo me miro extrañado.

Natsu-¿Dónde está Lucy?-me pregunto extrañándome ahora a mí.

Gray-¿de qué hablas? Ella no estaba cuando llegue-respondí mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Natsu-ya veo-suspiro cansado para luego levantarse.

Gray-leí tu nota, mañana saldremos de caza-le dije antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

Natsu-si-me respondió cuando Salí de ahí.

Nuestro día de cambio termino y ahora nuestra misión en busca de ese hombre comenzaba y la vida que a nuestros padres se les fue arrebatada, será vengada por sus hijos.

Fin del capítulo 17.

Bueno perdón por tardar, esta vez no tengo escusa asique discúlpenme, en fin este capítulo fue especial nalu ya que hubo solo gruvia en el anterior.

¿Qué sucederá con Loki? ¿Cuál es el pasado de Lucy y juvia? ¿Lograran perdonar? Solo una persona entre mis lectores lo sabe y por supuesto yo, ya que esa persona siempre está para escucharme cuando le pido un consejo asique gracias ;)

Próximo capítulo 24 de enero.

A los lectores que siguen mi Fanfic "la casa de atrás" mañana tal vez suba el nuevo capítulo asique espérenlo .

Y los que siguen "amar o matar" también capas que lo suba mañana pero un poco tarde.

En fin me voy.

Reviews please.


	18. plan de ataque 1era parte

Capítulo 18: plan de ataque 1era parte.

Cuando mi hermano dejo el cuarto me levante de mi cama y fui directamente a la ducha, mi cuerpo me lo exigió debía relajarme antes de comenzar, este día lo usaríamos para prepáranos y al siguiente atacaríamos, aún era de mañana y por lo que Gray dijo Lucy desapareció en la noche, estoy seguro de que se fue a esa reunión con ese niño, ya que eso fue de lo que hablaron en el ascensor.

Mavis-¿se vengaran?-me pregunto apareciendo sentada sobre mi cama una vez que Salí de ducharme.

Natsu-si-le respondí seriamente mientras me colocaba una camiseta roja.

Aún tenía la toalla envuelta en mi cintura y para terminar de vestirme entre en el baño, al salir ella ya no estaba, lo ignore seguí preparándome y cuando ya estaba listo Salí hacia la sala donde Gray se encontraba desayunando con un diario en sus manos.

Gray-buenos días-me dijo doblando el diario y tomando un sorbo de su café.

Natsu-buenos días-respondí tomando la tasa que preparo para mí.

Gray-¿estás listo?-me pregunto seriamente.

Natsu-si…-

Mavis-yo no-escuchamos su vos y vimos su cuerpo aparecer en uno de los sillones.

Gray-Mavis, no tenemos opción nosotros…-

Mavis-si la tienen, pueden perdonar y olvidar todo esto, no es necesario que lleguen hasta este punto…-

Natsu-¡ya basta!-la calle enojado.

Gray-Mavis sabes que no lo lograremos y si con eso iremos al infierno, está bien, me siento mal por ti ya que tú también formas parte de este examen, nos conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no lo lograremos por eso… lo siento-le dijo haciendo que la pequeña persona que nos ayudaba se le caigan unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Natsu-también lo siento, no poder ayudarte a convertirte en el ángel que quieres ser me hace sentir culpable, pero como Gray dijo es imposible perdonar-dije sin querer verla a los ojos.

Mavis-está bien, pero piénsenlo mejor… ustedes prometieron que lo intentarían y no lo han cumplido ni un poco-nos dijo para luego desaparecer como siempre lo hace.

Gray-maldición…-se quejó dejándose caer más en el sillón.

Natsu-es difícil para ella, solo tenemos que terminar con esto lo más rápido posible-dije sentándome mejor en mi sillón.

Gray-si-respondió reincorporándose para mirarme seriamente.

Rápidamente se levantó y se alejó, lo seguí y juntos lleguemos a la puerta que llevaba al sótano, de su bolsillo saco una llave y con ella la abrió, ese lugar era secreto, solo nosotros podíamos entrar, las personas que cuidaban nuestra casa nunca han puesto un pie ahí, saben que está prohibido…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

En silencio y con seriedad en sus rostros entraron en el oscuro sótano, delante de ellos habían escaleras para descender, sin necesitar indicaciones el pelirosa encendió las luces con el interruptor a su lado, el lugar rápidamente se ilumino dejando ver un pequeño espacio, en la paredes habían armas de todo tipo junto con espadas y cuchillas pertenecientes a Gray, en el centro una mesa cuadrada que no ocupaba mucho espacio cubierta de papeles y carpetas con información de victimas anteriores y nuevas, en los rincones habían muebles archivadores donde también se encontraba la información acumulada por años.

Gray-bien empecemos-dijo soltando una pequeña carpeta a diferencia de las demás.

Natsu-¿eso es todo lo que tenemos?-le pregunto parándose y apoyando sus manos sobre la pequeña mesa.

Gray-sí, es todo lo que conseguimos, pero con esto será suficiente-respondió mientras habría la carpeta.

En ella se reflejó la fotografía de aquella persona aborrecible para ambos, sus miradas no dejaban de ver aquellos ojos marrones que les recordaban una infancia terrible y la perdida de sus seres amados.

Natsu-¿qué es lo que ahí?-pregunto para salir del trance que esos ojos provocaron.

Gray-déjame ver-dijo tomando la carpeta en sus manos-Loki Lates, millonario empresario, edad 42 años, soltero, tipo de sangre B negativo, signo zodiacal leo, sus pasatiempos son practicar esgrima en su club privado y sus lugares más transcurridos son el antro "estrella de noche" actualmente…-se detuvo para repasar los nuevos datos reunidos-actualmente, se encuentra en la villa morenita, es el mayor de tres hermanos los cuales todos están muertos, único heredero de la fortuna de su madre y sospechoso de asesinato de la menor de ellos-se detuvo al repasar la última oración.

Natsu-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto algo curioso.

Gray-esta chica… me da lástima…-dijo mirando nuevamente los datos.

Natsu-si-

Gray-bueno… como ya te dije antes saldremos mañana temprano, hoy armaremos el plan de ataque, no saldremos en todo el día hasta que esté listo-dijo dejando la pequeña carpeta sobre la mesa.

Natsu-claro, tendremos que desvelarnos-

Durante todo el día se dedicaron solamente a preparar el plan ya que debían enfrentarse a alguien poderoso que era resguardado por muchos guardias en su mansión. Los datos eran los necesarios y solo se necesitaban entre ellos para cumplir la venganza, no debían involucrar a nadie, era necesario hacerlo por si mismos aunque eso les pueda complicar la misión.

El día paso rápido dando camino a la noche, ambos debían descansar y con sus cabezas llenas de pensamientos retomaron caminos a sus cuartos, debían estar mentalmente preparados para el día siguiente.

En el cuarto del pelirosa las armas estaban todas acomodadas una al lado de la otra sobre un mueble donde la ropa estaba acomodada en cajones, su cuerpo recostado sobre su cama y la mirada perdida en el techo color celeste cielo, ¿Por qué perdonar? ¿Por qué vengarse? Preguntas cuyas respuestas eran obvias para él pero aun así haciendo que su sentidos duden con respecto a la venganza.

Tal vez aquel joven ángel logro llegar hasta sus pensamientos causando que se mesclen, pero aun así debía seguir con lo que para él era correcto, asesinar a un hombre cuya existencia arruino la suya, no había compasión en ese pensamiento y nunca lo habría, pero aun así no sabía que es lo que pensaba su compañero, él era distinto, sus pensamientos siempre eran claros y extrañas veces cambiaba de opinión con respecto a algo importante, en cambio él, siempre dudaba sobre sus pensamientos y esta no era una excepción, el recuerdo de aquel día lo torturo toda su vida aun así ahora la duda de lo correcto le impedía tener clara su decisión.

¿Por qué su pecho dolía? Una extraña sensación de miedo lo atormentaba, dolía saber que si cometían aquel asesinato sus vidas serian tomadas y lanzadas al infierno, eso le impediría seguir su vida como siempre y también le impedirían verla… pero ¿Por qué pensaba en ella? ¿Por qué eso era lo que más le preocupaba ahora?

El dolor y la desesperación se apoderaron de él rápidamente al imaginarse una vida que no podía llamarse vida sin su rubia, quien sin darse cuenta ya formaba una parte importante de su cuerpo, sus manos se presionaron con fuerza, debía detenerse, detener ese pensamiento de necesidad hacia ella, no debía cruzar esa línea y jamás la cruzaría, su vida y la de ella estarían en peligro…

Aun así del otro lado de la casa el pelinegro también estaba concentrado en su espada, el filo estaba siendo limpiado por él, sus manos se deslizaban limpiando la sangre de victimas anteriores, la funda estaba a un lado de sus pies, en el suelo estaba él, apoyando su espalda en el colchón, su mirada no abandonaba el brillo del filo, en ella se reflejaban sus ojos, oscuros y sombríos, el vago recuerdo de la mirada de la persona que más cuidaba se vino a su mente, él provoco su mirada sombría, él fue quien le dijo que odie, que no tema y, ese fue su gran error, lo que se avecinaba seria el comienzo de su vida en el infierno y todo comenzaría junto a su hermano, él debía protégelo pero por una venganza rompería su promesa, caerían juntos y de esa forma recibiría su castigo por permitir que su promesa se rompiera.

¿Por qué el pensamiento se mesclaba ahora? Su mente y las lágrimas del ángel que era su compañera se venían contantemente a su mente junto con el recuerdo de esa casa en llamas, el dolor era fuerte, y jamás pensó preocuparse tanto por alguien que no sea su hermano, aquella pequeña persona logro conseguir que se preocupara.

Jamás podría perdonarse lo que aria pero debía seguir adelante, no había otra forma de arreglar las cosas y sanar su rencor y odio, no podían perdonar, eso era imposible.

Ambos hermanos se recostaron en sus camas, en cada habitación los recuerdos de esa noche, la sonrisa y los ojos de ese hombre, los cuerpo que nunca pudieron ver o reconocer, todo los ayudo a dormir con una mirada de odio que solo se iría con la sangre de ese hombre derramada…

Gray-¡Natsu despierta!-grito tratando de despertarlo.

El día apenas comenzaba, el sol aun no salía y los ojos del pelirosa se abrieron dejando ver cansancio y rencor.

Natsu-si, si, déjame prepararme y bajare en un momento-se quejó sentándose en su cama

Aun llevaba su ropa formal aquella camiseta roja estaba arrugada por los movimientos de sueño, sus pantalones al igual que su camiseta tenia marcas de sueño, rápidamente se levantó y se quitó su camiseta algo sudada ya que en la noche el calor siempre se apoderaba de su cuerpo, sus pantalones cambiaron por unos negros, los de trabajo, y su camiseta fue remplazada por una camisa blanca y un traje negro, en sus pies unos zapatos negros y el traje estaba completo, en todas las misiones debía vestir de esa manera y esta no era una excepción, sin pensar se acercó a su mueble y de él tomo su francotirador sniper que coloco en su espalda, un calibre 22, un calibre 50 los cuales guardo en los escondites de su traje, de uno de los cajones del mueble tomo un bolso de viaje pequeño y en el guardo una ametralladora halcón, una escopeta recortada, un franco tirador scout y un M16 con su silenciador.

A pesar de tener muchas armas no se sentía seguro asique agrego cuchillos de caza y unas calibre 22 más y los cartuchos necesarios, suficientes como para matar a un batallón, solo faltaba algo muy importante para él y eso era la compañía motivadora de su rubia.

Por otro lado el pelinegro se preparó rápidamente, sus armas eran simples y no necesitaba tantas como su compañero, su traje negro estaba alineado su cabello revuelto y a diferencia de su amigo el llevaba corbata en su camisa, en su espalda colgó sus dos espadas cruzándolas con elegancia, las cuchillas de caza estaban atadas en su cintura y su arma de emergencia estaba ubicada en su canilla al igual que su cuchillo especial ¿Por qué era especial? Ese cuchillo lo robo, tal vez fue tonto de su parte pero debía tener algo que lo motivara, la noche del día de cambio logro robar el cuchillo que la peliazul uso para abrir aquella ventana sin que se diera cuenta y eso ahora era su amuleto de la suerte el cual se llevaría a ese infierno donde nunca la volvería a ver.

Gray-Natsu ¿estás listo?-le pregunto desde su puerta pero al no recibir respuesta supuso que ya se encontraba en la sala.

Sin más, bajo a la sala y ahí estaba su compañero parado junto a la puerta con sus llaves y su bolso de viaje en su otra mano, su francotirador en la espalda y su traje como siempre desaliñado y sin corbata.

Gray-no puedo creer que ni siquiera hoy te vistas como es debido-le regaño pasando por su lado para abrir la puerta con el detrás.

Natsu-oye no me arreglare para ir al infierno-bromeo haciendo reír a su compañero.

Tenía razón que persona lo aria pero aun así era su costumbre ir a una misión con la vestimenta adecuada.

Gray-bueno al menos supongo que has traído lo que te pedí-le dijo mientras abría la puerta de su auto.

Natsu-maldición lo olvide, espérame lo traeré-dijo para luego dejar las armas y correr hacia dentro de la casa.

Mientras esperaba el pelinegro entro en el auto, esta vez debían cambiar su auto, era una de las partes de su plan, aquel auto era un clásico que él eligió un "Ford Torino GT cobra" color negro, ese modelo era especial, fue elegido por el nombre del hombre que asesinaron junto a sus compañeras el tal "cobra" , ese día fue el día en que decidió tomar su cuerpo para hacerlo suyo por primera vez, aquella fruta prohibida ese día se convirtió en una adicción para él.

Natsu-aquí esta-dijo entrando en el auto en el asiento del acompañante.

En su mano había una pequeña caja, en ella solo había algo que ellos sabían, pero que no decidieron sacar.

Gray-bien vamos, te recomiendo que te pongas tus gafas, no quiero que nos reconozcan-dijo abriendo la gaveta y atravesándose sobre su compañero para tomar de él un par de gafas.

Natsu-está bien, lo acepto solo porque me quedan genial-dijo con aire de grandeza mientras se colocaba las gafas negras al igual que su compañero.

Gray-claro que no, a mí me quedan mejor-bromeo sonriendo de lado para demostrárselo y haciéndolo reír.

El aire de enojo se disipo, ambos estaban tranquilos y listos para empezar con su venganza, sin dejar de reír el pelinegro prendió la radio y la música empezó, era aquella canción que bailo la rubia ese día, rápidamente el recuerdo de su vos y su baile aparecieron en la mente del pelirosa quien solo se dejó caer en su asiento y cerro sus ojos para intentar recordar a la perfección su imagen.

Gray-no te lo pregunte pero… ¿Cómo te fue en tu día de cambio con Lucy?-pregunto sin quitar la vista del camino.

Natsu-bien, pero no sucedió nada de lo que piensas, solo dormimos juntos, ella estaba mal y solo la acompañe, pero al parecer tenía una reunión con el idiota de su novato asique se fue antes-dijo sin abrir sus ojos aunque el pelinegro no se daba cuenta por las gafas oscuras.

Gray-apuesto que fue difícil para ti, estar cerca de Lucy sin tener sexo con ella-dijo con voz burlona para molestarlo.

Natsu-no te creas hermano, realmente pensé que sería difícil pero cuando se durmió solo me dedique a observarla hasta que caí rendido-dijo aun sin abrir sus ojos he imaginándose su rostro bajo la poca luz de su cuarto.

Gray-oye ¿tú no estás…?-

Natsu-claro que no idiota-le corrigió antes de que terminara de hablar-y que ahí de ti ¿Cómo fue tu día de cambio con juvia?-pregunto para por fin verlo manejar el auto.

Gray- ese niño fue molesto, pero cuando lo entregamos con su padre fue un alivio, por cierto ese niño es hijo de Mira no es su sobrino-

Natsu-no digas, creí que era soltera-dijo sorprendido.

Gray-yo también lo creí pero el esposo nos explicó que solo es por seguridad, ya sabes-dijo normalmente y extrañando a su compañero.

Natsu-¿eso es todo?-pregunto molesto.

Gray-¿Qué quieres saber idiota?-pregunto irritado y mirándolo enojado por un momento.

Natsu-vamos dímelo, sé que no solo fueron de excursión por un niño-dijo con tono burlón para por fin hacerlo reír.

Gray-si lo sabes para que preguntas maldito inútil-dijo riendo y sin quitar la vista del camino.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de gray ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Intentaba estar tranquilo durante el camino de ida, ese lugar quedaba lejos y el hambre comenzaba a molestarnos, por suerte encontramos una estación de servicio, cuando nos detuvimos para cargar el auto Natsu se alejó hacia los baños mientras yo me quedaba junto al auto, por un momento lo vi salir de los baños y entrar en la tienda, sabía que compraría comida y se lo agradecería.

De repente sentí en mi bolcillo vibrar algo, era mi teléfono, rápidamente lo tome y mire el número, suspire cansado al ver ese nombre, lo descolgué y su vos se oyó del otro lado.

Mira-¿Dónde están ángel?-pregunto, su voz se oía enojada.

Gray-en la carretera-le respondí sin ganas.

Mira-¿Qué diablos piensan que hacen? Explícame ahora mismo que hacen viajando-me exigió aun con esa voz que en persona sonaba aterradora.

Gray-estamos por cumplir nuestra venganza, nos faltan unas horas de viaje aun, pero no te preocupes volveremos para cumplir nuestro castigo-mentí sabiendo que ese sería el último día en que oiría su vos gritándome.

Mira-ten por seguro que serán castigados-me dijo para luego colgar el teléfono con furia.

Suspire cansado y guarde mi celular pero antes de hacerlo lo observe un momento, este sería mi último día asique ¿Por qué no?

En el busque su número y espere a que atendiera, sonó una… dos… tres…cuatro, buzón… no contesto lo intente una vez más y volví a escuchar el tono una… dos… tres… cuatro, buzón… maldición, quería gritarle que me atendiera pero decidí desistir, guarde mi teléfono y en ese momento apareció mi compañero con una bolsa de comida y bebidas.

Natsu-¿crees que aparezca?-me pregunto con un pedazo de sándwich en su boca.

Gray-eres asqueroso y no, no creo que aparezca, estoy seguro de que se rindió con nosotros después de lo que le dijimos la última vez-le respondí mientras lo miraba con asco, el idiota comía como un animal ¿Qué diablos le vio Lucy?

Decidimos estacionar en la carretera para que yo pueda comer, el sol de la mañana comenzaba a molestarnos, no le mencione a Natsu nada de la charla con Mira, pero ahora lo que nos preocupaba era Mavis, desde que le dijimos lo que pensábamos, aunque ella pudiera leer nuestros pensamientos se enfadó y no volvió a aparecer frente a nosotros.

Gray-¿terminaste?-pregunte mientras limpiaba mi boca con una servilleta y bebía agua.

Natsu-si, adelante-dijo dando un último mordisco y bajarlo con agua para terminar más rápido.

Decidí dejar de regañarlo por eso, nunca cambiara, encendí el auto y prendí la radio, la música comenzó a sonar y no pude evitar pensar que faltaba poco para poder atacar.

Natsu-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-me pregunto acomodándose en su asiento.

Gray-unas dos horas de viaje-le respondí sin perder de vista el camino.

Natsu-¿puedo dormir?-

Gray-no-

Natsu-¿Por qué?-

Gray-por qué no sería justo-le respondí algo cansado de sus preguntas infantiles.

Sabía que solo me molestaba para desaparecer la tensión que esta misión nos daba y enserio se lo agradecía. Entre peleas pasaron las dos horas, llagamos a nuestro destino, aquella villa era enorme, pero aun no entrabamos en ella, primero debíamos atravesar una enorme reja que los protegía, siguiendo al pie de la letra nuestro plan dejamos el auto en una lugar seguro antes de entrar en la villa.

Natsu-no veo ningún guardia-me dijo observando con cuidado todo alrededor.

Estábamos escondidos entre unos arbustos, la primera parte del plan era asegurarse de cuantos guardias habían, pero en la entrada principal no había ninguno, de la mochila de Natsu tome unos binoculares de larga distancia, me fije en el área que esa reja protegía, y como nos dijeron habían guardias, eran muchos y cada uno llevaba un arma, estaban en los lados de la reja detrás del muro, por esa razón no podíamos verlos, estaban escondidos.

Gray-hay que esperar, debemos saber su horario de relevo-le dije entregándole los binoculares.

Natsu-son muchos, y si tiene alguien que los releve eso significa que el número se duplica, será más difícil de lo que pensábamos-me dijo mientras miraba en la distancia por el objeto.

Gray-eso no importa, tenemos tiempo para cada uno de ellos, solo hay que esperar y ser pacientes-le dije sentándome a su lado entre los arbustos.

Natsu-¿Cuánto falta?-me pregunto sentándose al igual que yo.

Gray-son las doce de la mañana, faltan ocho horas-le explique con seriedad mientras veía mi reloj de muñeca.

Suspirando cansado siguió vigilando, estuvimos en esa posición dos horas, ese era el plan, debíamos llegar temprano, descubrir su horario de cambio de turno y matar a dos de ellos para tomar sus lugares, lo más difícil era esperar pero todo tendrá su recompensa…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ya pasaron dos horas y aun no llegaba el horario de cambio, esperamos y esperamos y así pasaron dos horas más, observe por mis binoculares a los hombre moverse de lado a lado como soldaditos de juguetes, era extraño, ninguno de esos hombres parecía entrenado o especialista en usar un arma, lo supe por la forma en que las sujetaban contra su pecho de manera extraña.

Gray-ya son la cuatro de la tarde-me dijo haciendo que mi paciencia se esté agotando.

Natsu-no me lo digas que me irritas-le conteste molesto y sin voltear a verlo.

De repente no escuche su vos, y lo vi a mi lado observando algo, seguí su mirada y me detuve en seco al ver lo que sucedía.

Gray-¿pero qué demonios?-dijo sorprendido al ver el cambio de turno.

Los hombres que remplazaban a los anteriores eran más fuertes, musculosos y jóvenes, aunque era racional que los guardias del día sean debiluchos ya que el peligro siempre se presenta de noche.

Gray-no importa, vamos es hora-me dijo levantándome el ánimo y caminado con precaución de no ser vistos.

Lo seguí y llegamos hasta el muro que separaba a la villa de la sociedad, él fue primero, ese era el plan, salto el muro con mi ayuda y rápidamente se oyeron las voces de los hombres siendo robadas por el filo de esa espada fría.

Gray-Natsu ahora-escuche que me llamo desde el otro lado.

Sin más arroje la mochila y mis armas, tome distancia y salte hacia el otro lado donde mi amigo tenía dos cuerpos bajo sus pies, ambos tenían sus gargantas cortadas y como un experto logro hacer que la sangre no se derramara demasiado.

Natsu-¿tenemos que ponernos esos trajes?-le pregunte señalando a los muertos.

Gray-no, los nuestros están bien-me dijo tomando uno de los cuerpos para arrastrarlo.

Lo ayude y tome el otro cuerpo, los arrojamos entre unos arbustos y tomamos posición. Esperamos que alguien se acercara pero no había señal de algún otro guardia, nos mantuvimos en silencio por unos minutos, Gray guardo sus espadas en la mochila ya que los guardias usaban armas, tomo una de las mías y seguimos esperando por una hora.

Gray-ya casi anochece-me dijo sin dejar de mirar hacia los lados para asegurarse de que pudiéramos hablar tranquilos.

Natsu-si, y por lo que veo no será difícil-le dije señalando con la mirada a los otros hombres que en ese momento estaban bebiendo de una botella de cerveza.

Gray-creí que serían profesionales, eso significa menos diversión-me dijo haciéndome reír.

Tenía razón la diversión se arruinaría pero aun nos quedaba el placer de matar a ese tipo…

Fin del capítulo 18.

Perdón por dejarlo aquí pero se me hiso demasiado largo.

Una cosita que quería comentar con ustedes… y es que por favor, por favor guárdense sus teorías no es que los esté regañando ni nada es que me lo hacen más difícil, mis ideas se desvanecen si me dicen lo que piensan que va a pasar y entonces tengo que volver a rescribir todo en mi cabeza y eso es malo para ustedes también ya que tardo más en publicar asique ya saben para la próxima.

Díganme no sé qué buen Fanfic o hooo Natsu y Gray son tan sexis *O* o Loki es malo pero sigue siendo sexi…

Los que me entendieron ya lo saben y si, la respuesta es ¡sí! En fin gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer

Por última vez no los estoy regañando solo les pido por favor con carita de perrito suplicante, que no me digan sus teorías, y no me odien por decirlo yo los quiero

Próximo capítulo 25 de enero si mañana capas que en la nochecita :D

Reviews please (pero sin teorías)


	19. plan de ataque 2da parte

Capítulo 19: plan de ataque 2da parte.

Una hora más pasó, la botella de cerveza se vacío y los guardias comenzaban a reír como idiotas mientras el par se mantenía a la distancia esperando la hora en la que atacar.

Gray-todavía faltan dos horas-dijo a su compañero quien no dejaba de ver la villa y sus alrededores con seriedad.

Natsu-está bien, esperaremos-respondió volviendo la mirada hacia el grupo que comenzaba a juntarse.

El tráfico de bebidas parecía secreto para el dueño del lugar, los guardias comenzaron a hablar llamando la atención de ambos, el tema de conversación parecía interesante.

-no puedo creer que nos haga trabajar, se supone que hoy ni siquiera estará por la noche-dijo uno de los hombres que sujetaba una botella.

-es por eso que decidí traer las bebidas, no necesitaremos nuestra concentración esta noche-dijo otro, quien con su arma le apuntaba sin importarle que pueda dispararse.

-tienes razón, escuche que estaría en un funeral por la tarde y dormiría fuera-dijo haciendo que los ojos del pelirosa se tornen oscuros.

Natsu-¿no está?-le pregunto a su compañero quien tenía la misma mirada que él.

Gray-maldición-se quejó sin dejar de ver a los hombres bebiendo.

Natsu-¿Qué haremos?-volvió a preguntar seriamente.

Gray-seguiremos con el plan-respondió de la misma manera.

Natsu-¿Qué? Pero él no está, no tiene sentido estar aquí-

Gray-no, si lo ahí, estoy seguro que vendrá, seguiremos con el plan Natsu-le dijo casi regañándolo.

Natsu-maldición, está bien, lo are pero solo porque sé que nunca te equivocas-le respondió irritado por tener que seguirlo.

Una hora más pasó, faltaba exactamente una hora para el ataque, y no había señal de algún auto que entrara en la villa por la gran reja, el plan aún seguía en pie, y cuando comenzaron a perder la paciencia las rejas de la villa se abrieron dejando ver un lujoso auto de color amarillo, demasiado ostentoso para ambos pero perfecto para es tipejo.

Gray-lo vez, te lo dije, ese maldito nunca pasaría tiempo con las personas que si lamentan la muerte de su hermano-dijo dando a conocer su gran habilidad para descifrar a las personas.

Natsu-está bien, pero ahora solo hay que esperar una hora más-respondió sin dejar de ver el auto que se adentraba y se alejaba cada vez más hasta desaparecer.

Gray-sí, ya casi es la hora, son las siete y cuarto de la tarde-dijo mirando su reloj para calcular su tiempo.

Natsu-bien, empecemos con la primera parte-dijo con una sonrisa malvada y viendo al grupo que rápidamente volvió a sus posiciones al ver al jefe.

Gray-si, iré primero, espera mi señal y cúbreme-dijo empezando a caminar con su arma en la mano hacia uno de ellos.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Gray ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Camine hacia uno de ellos, uno que parecía algo dormido por la cerveza, el hombre anticipo mi llegada y me saludo con su mano, le correspondí y una vez que lo tuve frente a mi le sonreí amigablemente.

Gray-oye, podrías decirme una cosa, soy nuevo aquí asique no se mucho del tema-le dije el asintió y seguí-bueno, supe que el jefe vive en una de las casas de esta villa y el resto de las casas están vacías ¿es cierto eso?-le pregunto fingiendo entusiasmo como si fuera un niño.

-sí, veras, él ordeno que se vacíe el lugar para poder estar tranquilo, las únicas personas aquí somos sus guardias, los empleados y él, egocéntrico ¿verdad?-me pregunto, asentí con mi falsa sonrisa de diversión y siguió hablando-su casa es la más grande como era de esperarse de un niño rico, las demás casas son para los empleados aunque la mayoría ya tienen sus propias casa, como el chofer y el jefe de los empleados-me explico señalándome las casa y una en especial.

Gray-¿y los guardias? ¿No podemos vivir aquí?-le pregunte fingiendo curiosidad.

-no, solo es para los empleados de la gran casa, nosotros debemos quedarnos por las noches asique no es necesario que tengamos algún hospedaje cerca- me dijo tomando su botella y vaciándola por completo en su boca.

Lo mire con asco, aquel hombre de cabellos oscuros y espalda ancha no sabía lo que le esperaba dentro de media hora, pero esa información me sirvió para saber que casa debíamos atacar cuando sea la hora. Falsamente le agradecí y el estrecho mi mano dándome la bienvenida al grupo de protección, cuando me aleje me acerque a mi compañero quien no dejaba de mirar hacia un área con seriedad.

Gray-bien ya sé cuál es la casa, ahora te toca a ti, si yo pregunto otra vez sospecharan-le dije colocándome en mi posición de guardia delante del muro.

Natsu-oye ese es…-me dijo sin dejar de mirar el mismo lugar.

Gray-¿Qué?-le pregunte algo molesto por que no me escuchaba.

Natsu-ese es el chofer que me conto lo de la joven-me dijo, seguí su mirada y observe a un hombre de edad avanzada el cual estaba hablando con el guardia de la reja para poder entrar.

Gray-¿y qué tiene de interesante?-le pregunte algo confundido.

Natsu-no lo sé pero… él es el chofer de la familia, asique, a alguien debe traer ahí dentro-me dijo señalando la limosina en la que estuvimos con el niño mimando.

A través de mis gafas oscuras seguí el camino que llevaba hacia las ventanas, estas eran oscuras y no lograba ver nada dentro, en un momento el auto se movió y se adentró en la villa alejándose y desapareciendo en la distancia al igual que el auto anterior que vimos.

Gray-tal vez sea algún empleado-le dije tratando de confiar en mi instinto, el cual me decía que quien fuera en ese auto, no representaría peligro.

Natsu-tal vez, pero aun así, me inquieta no poder verlo-me respondió, volviendo la mirada hacia mí.

Gray-olvida todo eso, concéntrate, es tu turno idiota-le dije señalando con la mirada al par de guardias apoyados sobre el muro que debían cuidar.

Natsu-está bien-dijo irritado y alejándose hacia ellos.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Camine hasta el par de idiotas, estaban casi dormidos por la cerveza que se estaban tomando y trataban de mantenerse de pie usando el muro de apoyo mientras reían como idiotas. Al verme levantaron su botella para saludarme, sonreí falsamente y use esa excusa para saludarlos.

Natsu-hola muchachos, soy nuevo aquí y necesito algunas referencias ¿podrían ayudarme?-les dije con una sonrisa amistosa que ambos correspondieron.

-claro pregunta lo que quieras, pero intenta no hablar demasiado, mi cabeza ahora no retiene mucha información-me respondió uno de ellos moviéndose contra el muro o más bien tambaleándose.

Natsu-claro, quería preguntarles si ustedes sabían cuántos somos en total-les dije aun sonriente y apoyándome contra el muro al igual que ellos.

-claro, no sé cuántos guardias tiene la casa, pero en el muro somos veinte-me dijo para luego tomar otro sorbo de su bebida.

-mi amigo trabaja de guardia en la casa y me dijo que eran quince-dijo el otro hombre que hasta ahora se mantuvo callado.

Natsu-¿treinta y cinco?-

-si pero… ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-me pregunto mirándome con curiosidad.

Natsu-bueno… planeaba hacer una parrillada y quería invitarlos a todos ustedes para tomar cerveza como ahora-le respondí reincorporándome y parándome frente a él.

-¿una parrillada?... eso sería genial, yo llevare algunas bebidas para ayudarte-me respondió animado.

-yo también ayudare pero con la carne-le siguió de la misma forma.

Natsu-bueno, cuento con ustedes—les dije para luego voltear y alejarme hacia donde mi compañero esperaba.

Al acercarme me di cuenta de que no dejaba de ver su reloj, él estaba igual de ansioso que yo, ya podía sentir su sangre en mis manos.

Gray-¿y bien?-me pregunto cuando llegue a su lado y volví a tomar mi posición.

Natsu-treinta y cinco-le respondí mirando al frente-¿y tú?-le pregunte seriamente.

Gray-casa principal, la más grande, el resto está ocupada por empleados-me respondió de igual manera-¿Cómo se dividen?-volvió a preguntar.

Natsu-veinte y quince-le respondí ahora mirando hacia los lados para comprobar que nuestra conversación no sea escuchada.

Gray-está bien… faltan siete minutos-me dijo mientras volteaba y se acercaba al arbusto donde escondíamos nuestras armas.

Natsu-¿cámaras?-le pregunte llamando su atención.

Gray-ninguna, lo verifique antes de venir, al parecer no le gusta que lo espíen, ni siquiera si es el mismo-me dijo mientras habría el bolso de viaje donde estaban las armas.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mientras el pelirosa vigilaba que su compañero no fuera descubierto cambiando sus armas, Gray tomo del bolso sus espadas, las coloco en su espalda y se reincorporo con el bolso en manos el cual se lo entrego a su compañero junto con el arma que tomo prestada.

Natsu-bien ¿Cuánto falta?-pregunto a lo que su compañero miro su reloj de muñeca.

Gray-dos minutos-dijo mientras comenzó a caminar hacia un punto.

Sin responder el pelirosa lo siguió por detrás, del bolso tomo un arma, su favorita, la M16 con su silenciador, juntos llegaron hacia donde un grupo estaba charlando ignorando todo a su alrededor, en cuanto los vieron llegar les sonrieron a ambos amigablemente.

Gray-un minuto-dijo sacando de su espalda una de las espadas.

Algo andaba mal, esos dos hombres no llevaban las armas que los guardias solían llevar, rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que no eran de su grupo usual, y sacando sus armas les apuntaron pero el pelinegro fue más rápido y con su espada corrió entre ellos cortando carne y gargantas humanas en el camino.

Natsu-creí que habías dicho que faltaba un minuto-dijo sonriendo malvadamente al ver toda la sangre y los cuerpos que comenzaban a caer de rodillas y luego se desparramaban en el suelo.

Gray-si pero para ellos no faltaba un minuto-le respondió guardando su espada en la funda en su espalda.

Natsu-bueno ya van cinco-dijo mirando a su alrededor en busca de otros.

Gray-voy ganando-dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Natsu-eso lo veremos-dijo mientras le colocaba su silenciador al arma.

Antes de que su amigo contestara pasó por su lado y coloco su arma cerca de su rostro para simular una mira, en la distancia había un grupo de guardias, que rápidamente fueron asesinados con un tiro en la cabeza cada uno.

Natsu-siete, llevo la delantera-le dijo sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

Gray-aún faltan ocho más, veremos quién gana-dijo desenfundando ambas espadas.

Natsu-claro, pero si empatamos aún están los de la casa-dijo aun con su sonrisa y haciéndolo reír.

Gray-bien…-dijo tomando posición a su lado-que sea divertido hermano… ¡ahora!-grito comenzando a correr hacia adelante dejándolo atrás.

Sus espadas cortaban el aire mientras corría con velocidad, no le importaba ser visto sería más rápido que los demás, corría por el borde del muro donde se suponía estaban los guardias y así era, en la corta distancia se podía ver dos guardias más, con una media sonrisa en sus labios se acercó y corto el pecho de uno haciéndolo gritar de dolor, cuando estaba por cortar al siguiente una bala atravesó el pecho de este impidiéndoselo.

Natsu-no me ganaras hermanito-murmuro para si desde la distancia, mientras observaba el recorrido de su compañero con la mira de su francotirador.

Gray-seis a ocho, pero aun no acaba-dijo mientras seguía corriendo por el borde.

Viendo la velocidad en que corría decidió salir de su escondite, guardo su franco tirador y tomo nuevamente su M16 con silenciador, dejo el bolso atrás y corrió rápidamente hasta alcanzarlo, con una sonrisa ambos corrían a la par, en la distancia se podía ver tres guardias más.

Natsu-son míos-dijo levantando su arma mientras corría.

Rápidamente el pelinegro se atravesó entre su arma y su blanco, si él estaba frente a su arma no dispararía o le haría daño y él aprovecharía eso, a diferencia de las armas el necesitaba cercarse, cuando lo logro corrió por detrás de estos y corto las nucas de los tres haciéndolos caer inmediatamente al suelo.

Gray-nueve a ocho la delantera es mía-

Natsu-maldito tramposo-se quejó jadeando y acercándose a él.

Cuando estaba por golpearlo en su hombro se percató de algo importante, él había perdido, ya no habían más guardias, los dos restantes ya fueron asesinados y también por Gray, se maldijo a sí mismo y su compañero también lo recordó y comenzó a reír mientras él se golpeaba la cabeza con su arma.

Gray-lo había olvidado, nosotros somos los dos restante-dijo riendo mientras veía como su compañero se golpeaba a sí mismo.

Natsu-esto aún no termina, todavía queda la casa-dijo señalando un punto en la distancia.

Gray-lo sé, vamos, prepara tus mejores armas, pero conserva la mejor para él-le dijo haciendo que sonría malvadamente.

Tenía planeado eso, guardar su amada escopeta recortada solo para él, esa arma fue un regalo, de su más preciado deseo, su rubia, más bien fue un robo, ella lo olvido en una misión y decidió conservarla como su favorita, aquella rubia se veía sensual con un arma como esa, era más grande que sus brazos pero aun así ella lo cargaba con elegancia.

Natsu-supongo que tú también usaras tu mejor arma-le dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

Gray-no, usare esto-dijo sacando de su espalda una de sus espadas.

Mentía, si era su mejor arma y él también tenía su favorita, aquella espada se le fue entregada por la peliazul el día del aniversario de la organización, ella pensó que nunca la uso ya que el había cambiado su funda por otra pero era esa, la misma que ella le entrego con una sonrisa cálida que ahora comenzaba a recordar.

Gray-bien, vamos-dijo guardando su katana y comenzado a caminar.

Sin responder lo siguió tomando su bolso escondido, juntos caminaron por unos minutos, ya estaba anocheciendo el horario elegido era perfecto, ya eran las ocho de la noche, tardaron media hora en matar a todos los guardias tal y como planearon el tiempo fue exacto.

Natsu-bien, como esos idiotas dijeron son quince-dijo mirando por sus binoculares al grupo que rodeaba la mansión.

Aquella casa era enorme, por lo visto tenia dos pisos y muchas habitaciones para ser de una sola persona, el jardín delantero cubría la mayoría del campo, y el jardín trasero era igual de grande, lo que les daba la ventaja ya que estaba rodeado de arbustos y flores en donde podrían esconderse.

Gray-no importa cuentos sean, hay que apresurarnos, estamos perdiendo el tiempo-dijo irritado mientras caminaba hacia otro lado.

Natsu-espérame maldito-se quejó guardando su objeto y siguiéndolo por detrás con el bolso de viaje en mano.

En silencio, para no llamar la atención, llegaron hasta el jardín trasero, a lo lejos se podía ver claramente a dos guardias totalmente concentrados y mirando hacia los lados en busca de algún peligro, cada uno llevaba un arma y se notaba que eran buenos en lo que hacían a diferencia de los demás que asesinaron.

Gray-bien aquí comienza la revancha hermanito, el marcador va once a ocho-dijo sonriendo pero cuando el pelirosa iba a protestar corrió por los arbustos con ambas espadas en cada mano.

Natsu-no me ganaras-dijo enojado sacando rápidamente el francotirador sniper, apunto y disparo rozando la cabeza de su compañero en el camino y dando en la cabeza de uno, cargo y apunto nuevamente, disparo y esta vez logro darle al otro sin rosar a su amigo.

Gray-maldito, francotirador-se quejó al llegar y ver a sus víctimas ya asesinadas por el arma de fuego.

Natsu-vas a perder ángel blanco, once a diez-dijo cargando nuevamente su arma y apuntando hacia otro guardia, que fue asesinado de la misma manera-once a once-murmuro ahora moviendo su arma hacia otro lado.

Gray-maldito… este es mio-dijo moviéndose hacia los lados pero evitar alguna bala, y pasando por delante de un hombre, cortando su pecho en un solo tajo-doce a once-murmuro mientras seguía corriendo.

Sin importarle y confiando en su buena puntería siguió disparando mientras su compañero seguía cortando, terminaron al mismo tiempo, el marcador iba empatado y solo faltaba un guardia, el cual estaba en la puerta principal sujetando un arma.

-el ultimo-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo desde sus posiciones.

Ambos caminaron hacia el hombre quien al verlos se percató de que no pertenecían a los guardias del jefe, sus armas eran distintas y sus sonrisas no demostraban una amistad confiable, rápidamente tomo su arma con fuerza antes de que se acercaran mas.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!-pregunto gritando mientras apuntaba a la cabeza del pelirosa.

Natsu-¿no nos recuerdas?-pregunto amistosamente mientras seguía acercándose sin preocuparse por el arma que apuntaba a su cabeza.

-¡no los conozco! ¡¿Quiénes son?!-volvió a preguntar sin moverse ni un poco.

Gray-somos compañeros, tranquilízate, solo venimos a darte un aviso importante-le dijo con una sonrisa totalmente falsa.

-¿un aviso?-dijo para por fin bajar el arma confiando en ellos.

Natsu-si-respondió con una sonrisa más amplia que antes y terminando frente a él-el jefe dijo que…-en ese momento el estómago del hombre fue atravesado por el filo frio de la katana del pelinegro-dijo que… ho, lo olvide-dijo sin dejar de ver los ojos desesperados de la víctima frente a él.

Ya no soportaba verlo y con su arma le dio fin, disparándole entre los ojos, el cuerpo callo a sus pies mientras su compañero lo observaba seriamente, ¿Por qué esa mirada se tornó oscura otra vez? Claro... llego el momento de enfrentar a esa persona.

Gray-creo que siguió en un empate, ambos lo matamos-dijo tratando de calmar el ambiente.

Natsu-si, al menos no perdí-dijo sin expresar ningún sentimiento.

No siguieron hablando, debían concentrarse, el siguiente paso del plan era entrar sin ser descubiertos, eso sería sencillo, sin más, abrieron la puerta de aquella mansión con ayuda de aquella cuchilla que el pelinegro guardaba en su tobillo.

Natsu-¿eso es de agua?-pregunto al darse cuenta del objeto.

Gray-sí, pero no pienses nada extraño, solo lo tome porque me gustaba-dijo sin voltear a verlo y continuando con la tarea de abrir la puerta.

Rápidamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver una sala enorme con un bello candelabro sobre el techo y escaleras en un rincón, antes de entrar tomaron ambas armas, acomodaron sus gafas oscuras y entraron sin hacer el mínimo de los ruidos.

Natsu-¿Qué sucede si aparece algún empleado?-le pregunto en vos baja por precaución.

Gray-nos esconderemos, ellos sí son inocentes-respondió sin mirar atrás.

Con cuidado de no ser descubiertos caminaron por los pasillos de aquella mansión, cada pasillo representaba un camino que se mesclaba con otro como un laberinto, sin embargo no se perdieron, detrás y en cada rincón se podía oír las voces de los empleados, que hablaban entre ellos.

Natsu-escuche algo de uno de ellos-dijo tomando el brazo de su amigo para detener su paso.

Gray-¿Qué?-

Natsu-una empleada dijo que le llevaría su café al "señor"-dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Gray-está bien, la seguiremos-dijo para retomar el camino anterior.

Los pensamientos comenzaron a abundar mientras caminaba en busca de la empleada con un café en manos, el camino se hiso eterno pero la encontraron, esta llevaba un traje de mucama, parecía un poco ansiada pero no lo era del todo. Sin fijarse en nada más que en ella la siguieron, Gray no estaba concentrado, su mente estaba en otro lado, en los recuerdos de ese día, los cuales le daban la fuerza para seguir adelante y en lo que pasara en cuanto cumplan con el trabajo que planearon toda su vida, en su mente se imaginaba como morirían después de eso, tal vez como la última vez, con un ruido devastador que les explotaría el cerebro con una sonda fina que solo les deje escuchar silencio y ver el rostro del otro en pleno sufrimiento, mientras debajo de ellos el suelo se abría para tragarlos a ellos y a su compañera ahora desaparecida.

Por otro lado el pelirosa solo mantenía su vista en la empleada que caminaba lentamente por los pasillos, al contrario que sus ojos su mente estaba en aquellas lágrimas derramadas por la pequeña rubia, un sentimiento de culpa lo estremeció, aquella personita, que solo se dedicaba a ayudarlos para que sus vidas sean mejores ahora sufriría las consecuencias que nunca debería pagar.

En un momento los pensamientos de ambos se concentraron al ver a la mujer golpear una puerta con una mano mientras sujetaba el café con la otra, a través de las gafas oscuras lograron notar como la puerta se abrió dejando ver poco, una mano sobre un teclado se hiso visible, Era una oficina y definitivamente el hombre que buscaban estaba dentro, los bellos de ambos se erizaron, la sensación que provocaba el estar tan cerca era devastadora, eso significaba solo un cosa… la hora de ir al infierno estaba cerca.

Gray-es hora hermano-dijo al ver como la empleada Salía del despacho y cerraba la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido.

Natsu-si… vamos-le respondió desviando su mirada al suelo.

El aire comenzaba a parecer poco para sus pulmones su cuerpo entero comenzaba a rechazarlo, debía pensar mejor pero no quería, solo quería matarlo de una vez por todas para acabar con ese odio que lo atormentaba siempre que recordaba sus ojos, tomando aire profundamente trato de calmarse, su compañero lo noto y apoyando una mano en su hombro, le demostró su apoyo como hermano, compañero y amigo.

Gray-no te preocupes, yo estaré ahí-le dijo sonriendo paternalmente a la persona que cuido toda su vida demostrándole que este día solo eran los dos contra el mundo que los esperaba lleno de tormentos.

Natsu-si, gracias, creo que necesito un copa de ese vino que tomamos juntos-dijo tratando de forzar una sonrisa.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a obedecer ambos dieron un paso hacia adelante, uno al lado del otro miraron aquella puerta que lo mantenía seguro… por ahora, sus pies caminaron lentamente y cuando terminaron justo frente a ella el pelinegro se detuvo.

¿Debían pensar en una solución? Pero lo más importante ¿había otra salida? No, no la había, tal vez nunca se equivocaron al decir que era imposible perdonar. Pero aquella pequeña rubia ¿Por qué insistía siempre en que sí podrían? ¿Tanta fe les tenia a ambos? ¿Por qué?

Natsu-¿Gray?-lo llamo haciendo que saliera del trance que sus pensamientos provocaban.

Gray-estoy bien, hagámoslo de una vez-dijo seriamente.

En sus manos tomo el pomo de la puerta, era frio, tal y como a él le gustaba, aquella perilla de metal le demostraba que seguía vivo por el momento y que todo eso no era un sueño aunque así lo quisiese.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, el pelirosa tomo su escopeta recortada mientras que el pelinegro tomaba su katana favorita entre sus manos dejando la otra escondida en su funda a su espalda.

Loki-¿Quién es?-pregunto una vos dentro al ver la puerta abrirse sin dejar ver a nadie-he dicho que ¿Quién es?-dijo dando a entender que era un orden.

Era ese hombre, detrás de la puerta ambos hermanos se escondían mientras trataban de visualizar su ataque en sus mentes, debían ser rápidos pero antes de eso necesitaban respuestas.

Loki-maldición-dijo levantándose de su sillón para acercarse a la puerta imaginándose que solo se abrió con el viento o por que la mucama la cerró mal al salir.

En ese preciso momento su cuello era rodeado por una espada de delicado y frio filo, sus ojos se abrieron al ver unos ojos oscuros sujetándola a su lado, ¿cuando entro? Su velocidad no solo lo representaba sino también su frialdad al matar.

Natsu-es un placer estar frente a usted Loki Lates-dijo sonriendo desde el sillón donde hacía unos momentos estaba sentado.

¿Cuándo fue que el entro en su despacho? ¿Qué sucedió con todos sus guardias? Era imposible que dos hombres mataran a sus treinta y cinco guardias y lograran entrar en su despacho.

Loki-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto mirando con seriedad y sin miedo el filo de la espada en su cuello.

Gray-¿no nos recuerdas? Bueno nosotros si-dijo con una sonrisa de lado y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

Loki-si es por dinero puedo…-

Natsu-no es por dinero maldito idiota-dijo levantándose bruscamente del sillón para acercarse.

Loki-entonces… ¿qué quieren?-pregunto algo confundido.

-respuestas-dijeron ambos al unísono.

Loki-está bien… pregúntenme-dijo para luego recibir un puñetazo de parte del pelirosa.

Queriendo defenderse se levantó rápidamente pero Gray fue más rápido y tomo sus brazos para arrastrarlo y sentarlo en el sillón.

Gray-responderás nuestras preguntas… queremos saber que sucedió esa noche ¿Por qué mataste a esa pareja incendiándola?-dijo sin más, sorprendiéndolo.

Loki-¿incendiándola? Creo que se de quienes…-dijo para luego callar y abrir sus ojos-¿ustedes que son de esa pareja?-pregunto algo confundido.

Gray-sus hijos-respondió seriamente y mirándolo a los ojos a través de las gafas oscuras.

Loki-ya veo ¿quieren vengarse?-pregunto sonriendo para burlarse.

Natsu-maldito… claro que nos vengaremos, tú los mataste y eso nos lo explicaras… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ello eran buenas persona-dijo dándole la espalda para evitar golpearlo nuevamente.

Loki-¿buenas personas? No me hagas reír niño, eran unos ladrones-dijo pero callo al recibir un golpe de parte del pelinegro.

Gray-¿a qué te refieres? ¡Habla!-exigió tomándolo del cuello de su camisa.

Loki-esas personas robaron el testamento de mi madre para que no se sepa la verdad de la herencia-dijo asiendo que ambos se sorprendan y el pelirosa voltee por fin a verlo con seriedad.

Natsu-ellos no eran ladrones, en cambio tú, mandaste a matar a tus propios hermanos, primero la joven y luego el presumido y nuestros padres-

Loki-¿de qué hablas? Yo no mate a mi hermana, admito que si al idiota de Hibiki pero jamás habría lastimado a mi amada hermana, Hibiki murió por esa razón, él fue quien la quería muerta, yo solo me vengue de su muerte-dijo sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

Sin decirse nada se miraron a los ojos, trasmitiéndose por ellos los mensajes de que ya era hora de saber lo más importante.

Gray-no aceptare que digas que fueron ladrones… pero solo quiero saber una cosa más… ¿lamentas haberlos matado?-pregunto ocultando la mirada detrás de su flequillo.

Loki-mi pequeña hermana… yo la amaba más que a nada, pero jamás me arrepentí de mandar a matar a Hibiki, se lo merecía… por otro lado…. Sus padres… eran buenas personas pero aquel día, todo se fue de control, mis hombres no obedecieron mis órdenes… solo debían robar, solo eso, aquella pareja era una amistad de mi madre, ellos debían proteger el testamento… Cuando supe que ellos lo tenían no dude en ir por el en cuanto mama murió pero… cuando llegue luego de mis hombres el desastre estaba echo… no pude detenerlo y solo hui, jamás imagine que tuvieran hijos, creí que estaban solos…-dijo desviando su mirada al suelo al recordar ese día-de esas muertes… la de sus padres... es de la única que me arrepiento….-dijo dejándose caer en el sillón y dando a mostrar una pequeña lagrima que los sorprendió.

¿Y ahora qué sucederá?

Debían entender que es lo que sentían en ese momento, aquella lagrima demostraba arrepentimiento pero ellos no buscaban esa respuesta, solo buscaban algo que los impulsara a seguir. Sin saber que pensar el pelinegro miro a su compañero, hermano y amigo, el solo miraba el suelo, su mirada no se podía encontrar con la suya y la duda comenzaba a atormentarlo.

Natsu-Gray… Mavis… tenía razón-dijo al levantar la vista para por fin encontrarse con su mirada.

No respondió solo le sonrió de lado, aquella pequeña rubia tuvo razón todo el tiempo, esa fe en que ellos cumplirían su prueba se hacía realidad, sus ojos se lo decían todo, como siempre no necesitaban palabras.

Gray-Mavis ¿estás ahí?-pregunto ignorando que el hombre sobre el sillón los observaba extrañado.

Mavis-aquí estoy-dijo apareciendo detrás de aquel sillón.

Natsu-Mavis, gracias… por ayudarnos a perdonar-dijo con la sonrisa que había perdido desde que comenzó la misión.

Gray-ahora lo aremos, asique… gracias... esperamos que sigas con nosotros y nos perdones por haberte gritado-dijo también sonriendo de lado.

Mavis-si, los perdono, gracias por haber cumplido su promesa de intentarlo-dijo con una sonrisa cálida y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Gray-bien-dijo animado y acercándose al hombre junto a su hermano.

Ambos quedaron frente a él, y con una gran sonrisa el pelirosa saco su escopeta mientras que el pelinegro sacaba su katana de su funda, el arma se colocó en su cabeza y la espada en su pecho apuntando en su corazón.

-te perdonamos-dijeron ambos al unísono para luego disparar y hundir el filo en el cuerpo del hombre frente a ellos.

El gran estruendo del arma se escuchó en todo el salón, pero aquel sonido no era nada comparado con los latidos de sus corazones que latían agitados por la felicidad y el alivio que lograron conseguir al provocar su muerte… ya todo había acabado… ¿no?

Fin del capítulo 19.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado me quedo medio largo lo sé, pero mejor para ustedes, en fin nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y díganme si me quedo bien o no ya que ni yo lo sé.

Bueno ahora si me voy chauchis y espero sus Reviews (sin teorías)

Próximo capítulo 29 de enero.

Reviews please.


	20. nota especial

Nota especial:

Hola minna perdón por ilusionarlos con que era un capitulo pero tengo que informarles algo importante sobre este Fanfic.

No se preocupen no lo voy a abandonar todavía falta mucho para que termine y como dice mi perfil yo nunca abandono un Fanfic sin terminar, me molesta que lo hagan asique yo no lo hago.

En fin es importante que sepan que el próximo capítulo tardara en publicarse, perdón por haber fallado en la fecha que prometí publicaría, pero recibí mensajes de lectores que quieren que termine otro de mis Fanfic "la casa de atrás" y bueno tiene razón.

Ese fue el que publique antes que este y merece mi atención hasta que lo termine. Pero no se preocupen si quieren saber de inmediato cuando publico en mi perfil esta mi página muchos conocen este Fanfic por esa página asique ya saben.

Bueno creo que es todo nuevamente me disculpo por dejarlos así.

Como saben Natsu y gray siguen vivos y bueno después de haber perdonado, Loki murió, la siguiente prueba será…. Bueno ya lo van a saber, tal vez el próximo empiece contando la vida de Lucy y juvia quien sabe… en fin me voy y una y otra vez perdón

Mis saludos melidragneel (-Lucy-)


End file.
